Little Red Riding Hoodie
by marylouleach
Summary: Newly presented Stiles Stilinski finds his soul mate the same night he wrecks his jeep and presents as an omega. Stiles is a bullied genius, friendless and lonely, and nothing changes that night. Right? Even though his worst enemy and head tormentor turns out to be his soulmate, even if he and his friends caused Stiles to wreck. This is an A/B/O as well as a werewolf AU universe.
1. Marks

Derek the highschool king and top alpha was pacing the small hospital room. He glared at a nervous Jackson and an anxious but quiet Boyd.

"As long as we keep the story straight we are fine, it's not like the little freak can prove otherwise." Jackson glared from Boyd to an overly calm Derek.

"Then why the fuck are we even here Jackson!" Boyd snapped, the dark skinned athlete stood up and met the now growling Jackson. Derek stood between the two glad the hall was empty.

"Listen we are all a little on edge. It was an accident, right. Who knows if Freakinski even knows what happened, the nurse said he presented. It suits our story, we happened to witness his little accident he flipped his piece of shit jeep and rolled down that slope into a tree. Alright. We had no reception out there so we pulled him from the jeep and brought him in."

"We don't all have to be here." Derek growled pushing a fumeing Jackson back. "Where's Lydia?"

"She's freaking out she won't come into the hospital. You know banchee and all. That and she's nervous the cops will get involved. She thinks this is her fault."

"It is her fault, you two were the ones arguing she pulled the keys out of the ignition and threw them like a spoiled little princess! We were in the middle of the fucking road! Because the two of you can't keep your hormones under control! Stilinski could have been killed if he didn't present. Humans don't fucking heal!" Boyd spat keeping his voice low.

"He's a nobody who's going to look into this? He's the one that flipped the jeep-" Jackson defended his girlfriend.

"To avoid hitting the car we were in!" Boyd growled moving to push his friend, obviously he wasn't getting through to the idiot. "Yeah, and while we are on humans you do get that Lydia would not have survived that kind of hit either. You should be thanking Stilinski! Not trying to think of another way to make his life hell! You do know when Derek pulled him from the jeep, his first words were 'is anyone hurt?' He actually was worried about us. You should be worried about him. Instead you're out here scared that your lawyer daddy is going to send you away to military school or take the keys to your fucking stupid ass charger!"

"He's threatened one more fucking mess up, and he will. I wouldn't see Lydia again until we graduated. We're bonded! That's a long time! Not to mention her parents would send her away to some reform school. Why should our lives be-"

"You shallow piece of-" Boyd's clenched fist came up, Derek stepped between the two.

"Boyd! Don't act like you're any better. What would happen to you with an arrest on your record? No lacrosse scholarship and bye bye free ticket out of Beacon Hills. You'll be working at the gas station going to the BH community. I'm sure Erica would stick around to be with such an awesome winner." Jackson pushed at the dark hand that twisted his front collar.

Derek winced, that was below the belt he put a firm hand on both their shoulders, "Why would the cops get involved? Like we said we keep to the story." Derek snapped. "Jackson go calm down Lydia let her know everything is under control no one is going to go down for this. Boyd, you can leave, I'll stick around for the little bastard to wake up and I'll give him a warning. "

"Are you sure we shouldn't just-"Boyd released Jackson his dark eyes questioning his long time friend. He trusted Derek, but the guilt, it didn't sit right with him. He couldn't get the image of the bruised and bloody human out of his head.

"What come clean?" Jackson glared at his lacrosse teammate.

"I mean the kid just presented after being in a big accident. And the nurse did say his body didn't take the change well he's in there now on some pretty scary meds. And he's a fucking omega. I mean Derek if you got caught threatening an omega-"

"They're the weaker of the three categories." Jackson cut Boyd off, "It would be an easy threat just a little pheromones and the kid won't be able to even move. No harm no foul. "

"It'll be fine. Just go. It's less suspicious the fewer of us are around." Boyd looked disappointed and turned passing by Jackson without a word.

"Don't worry about this I have it handled. I'll see you at school Monday." Derek patted his friend on the shoulder.

Jackson nodded, "Is it weird that the doctor thanked us for bringing him in like we saved his life. Unreal. We might even become heros by monday." Jackson smirked and jogged down the empty corridor back to Lydia who stood outside waiting for him.

Derek didn't care about Lydia's meltdown this was her fault and if he hadn't been riding in the back because he had been drinking at a party that night he would already be home. Instead he had to catch a ride with that power couple of BH High, more like powerfully dysfunctional.

At least he had Jennifer's number tucked securely away in his cell contacts, she was well worth today's trouble. Rumors were right, as the new girl and a beta at that, she gave an awesome blow job. He frowned, looking down at his forearm covered by the soft white leather of his maroon letter jacket.

He had felt his arm burn when he pulled the smaller boy from flipped old jeep, he could feel the pain replicated in a similar place, he had at first thought he cut himself on some glass or random piece of twisted metal. He didn't care at the time, because he was an alpha and alphas healed fast.

However when he laid the dazed younger boy in the grass he'd pulled up his own sleeve examining just what he refused to believe.

There on the flat surface of his well toned forearm was a tattoo, the black markings caused his already adrenaline infused heart to pound harder in his chest. Jackson was too busy trying to calm Lydia and Boyd was trying to get service on his cell phone to take notice of Derek's world falling apart around him.

He could feel the heat radiating off the little freak, just earlier that day Derek had knocked all of stiles books off his desk in Lit. I mean what the hell was a Sophomore doing in a junior's English class? Fucking showoff! He was in most of Derek's classes and his scores made them all (alphas and betas) look like a bunch of idiots. Some of the teachers even added fuel to the fire, alphas were supposed to be at the top of every ladder betas their close second and omegas at the bottom, however this nobody neutral was making them look bad.

Whenever Derek messed with him the kid said nothing he would just collect his notebooks, his textbooks and scattered pencils and pens that had been on his desk. Or whatever else Derek felt like knocking over or throwing.

The alpha had wanted some kind of reaction he was prepared for a reason to hit the fucking loser but Stilinski kept his head down and ignored the laughter of those in class along with the erasers launched at his turned back. Some teachers put him at the front of class and that just made it easy to throw gum, or erasers or spitballs at his cropped hair.

Now Derek was looking down at smaller form, he quickly pulled the sleeve of Stilinski's red hoodie back revealing some kind of continuation of his own mark. Even with his heightened vision he couldn't make out what the soul mark was exactly. This didn't matter, what kind of luck did he have to be saddled with this freak? Had he wronged someone in a past life? Karma was going to make him pay dearly for whatever past indiscretions.

Derek pushed all this away he had to focus, if his parents found out he was drinking at a party he would lose his car, his phone and whatever privileges his parents felt necessary. Just when things were getting interesting with Jennifer.

The young alpha growled entering the room, there was an IV drip leading into the young wolf's thin arm.

Why were there still bruises? He should be healing now at a fast rate, still the left side of his face had multiple scratches from the shattered glass of the driver side window, a big gash just at the pup's hairline had started to form an ugly purple bruise. Why did Stilinski look so pathetic, almost ghostly white and where was the kid's parents? He had heard the nurse make the call almost two hours ago. Derek's parents would be freaking out if they had a call from the hospital.

Maybe the freak's parents found him just as useless as everyone else. The captain of the lacrosse team pushed any remorse away, this kid could ruin his life, imagine being stuck with a useless soulmate with a neutral scent.

He paused, no scratch that, under the horrible scent of hospital antiseptic, alcohol and saline there was something else. Something like fresh honey and vanilla was blossoming becoming stronger the more he took notice of it. His inner wolf growled wanting to be closer, and he shook his head pushing that idea away. That wasn't even something he would explore, obviously his nerves were wearing on his wolf.

He quickly turned Stilinski's right hand over, wondering now why the pup's hand felt ice cold. Derek remembered his own presenting it was a stomach ache and a fever. It kept him out of school for a day. He woke up the next morning feeling like a million dollars and everything had been easy since. Being an alpha meant he was less than 5 percent likely to ever catch a cold, and 1 percent likely to develop a life threatening disease.

That and he could run and jump higher than his piers that had yet to present, he was always picked first and being alpha meant he was always surrounded by people who wanted to be acquainted with him, wanted to know him and endless girls fell into that last department.

Stilinski, was the worst of the worst he was an unpresented blood born were, meaning he couldn't phase until he presented he didn't belong with the humans and he didn't belong with a pack he was a nobody. Derek had heard the kid was prone to panic attacks, he didn't socialize with anyone but Mccall, but that was until Mccall joined lacrosse. Jackson had made it clear that if he was going to be apart of their circle of friends there was a no losers allowed rule, and the scent of loser always covered Mccall as long as he associated with Freakinski.

Now, Derek was saddled with the threat of bonding with said freak, because that's what Stilinski was. He should have presented in middle school. Really who was a neutral in high school? All of this was besides the point.

Derek didn't care about Stilinski and his faulty genetics. What he did care about was his friends and them not getting into any trouble. Jackson was already in a strained relationship with his father, this little mishap could definitely end him in some reform school. Derek had to keep him Stilinski quiet, if the kid didn't tell anyone about what really caused his accident then no harm no foul.

Insurance would take care of the piece of shit jeep maybe the pup would even get a better car cause really the jeep was lame. It might even buy Stilinski some kind of popularity points, he could really use something because dorky, spaz just put a big target on his back.

And as far as their bonding mark goes, well Derek was going to find a way out of that. Derek's heart was starting to finally calm, and his scattered thoughts finding a reasonable outcome to this fucking horrible situation.

Then Stalinski started to stir, his whiskey colored eyes blinking open slowly, a hand clumsily shooting up to pull at the oxygen cannula under his nose. His split bottom lip reopened as he mouthed something like a fish out of water. He groaned, and tried to speak again, Derek remained silent caught in the swirl of such brown eyes. Did Stalinski always look so fragile? He was obviously confused but there was something else there in their depths.

"Dad?" He groaned blinking he turned the purpling side of his face towards Derek sensing a presence. There was a whimper and more confusion, Derek wanted to growl to be threatening but somehow his wolf refused. Instead his voice came out unsteady,

"No. I'm not your fucking dad."

"Derek?" Stilinski squinted, Derek felt the skip of a steady heart beat, "Is everyone okay?" The newly presented werewolf caught his breath a shaky hand going to his obviously injured left side. "Did I hit anyone?"

This caught Derek off guard again, "Why do you care idiot?"

"It hurts." the boy whimpered reaching for the call button but Derek had to keep his cool had to be intimidating.

"Hey! Focus idiot." He took the call button remote holding it away from the broken omega, those whiskey colored eyes started to fill with panic as did the newly developed scent.

"Listen freak, I'll only say this once. You don't remember how you flipped your jeep. We found you in that ditch. You're grateful. You were presenting and lost control. And this! " Derek held up his forearm for the younger pup to see.

"Not you. Not you. I don't want you." came the pained whine.

"You've got it wrong! It's me who doesn't want you! So keep it quiet or else!" The alpha let go of the call button remote, wrinkling his nose. There was another flood of fear and anxiety like waves, wide eyes watched fearfully at the still raised arm, Stilinski tried to scoot farther away from the alpha teen. Did he think Derek was going to hit him?Derek almost phased tasting the flood of emotion saturating the air. The omega was hurt and the alpha wanted to protect, now that was damn confusing.

"Please don't." A hoarse plea, another whimper. "Just leave me alone." Breathless now.

Derek felt his wolf whimper and snap as if gnawing at an invisible muzzle, his paws clawing to get out just below the surface. An eerie feeling of rejection pushed at Derek and both he and his wolf didn't like it. The human part of Derek was surprised but the wolf was angry.

A nurse burst into the room just then trying to calm the boy, several alarms were going off in the room.

"Sorry Mr. Hale please step away, we have to stabilize him first." The beta nurse snapped.

"What's wrong?"

"He's just a little touch starved and his body is weak from presenting. Don't take what he says to heart, when dealing with touch starvation it's normal for the one suffering to recoil from any touch, even a familiar one. Don't go far. As his soulmate we'll need you to scent and hold him but first-"

"I'm not his soul mate. I hardly know him-" Derek lied, but somehow he was holding the omega's icy hand in his own. When did that happen?

The woman pulled the alphas sleeve back one eyebrow raised at the halfmoon and what looked like three half bands.

The omega had the continuation of the three black bands and the other half of the moon. "Stick around bonding services will be around to register you. Congratulations kid, most of us spend our whole lives searching and never finding our match."

Derek was outside refusing to go back in the room, anyway Stilinski had obviously settled without his scent as an anchor. The nurses were shaking their head, the omega's father still hadn't shown up. The bonding coordinator was an annoying man named Deaton, once he assured Derek of the Bonding Privacy act, even though he was technically still a minor untill he was eighteen and for the omega it would twenty-five, the alpha decided to leave. He accepted the brochures and appointment card from Deaton and then made to leave.

He was right on time because he was passing the Sheriff in the empty hall. Good thing Boyd was long gone, his guilt would have definitely given them away.

Derek was outside wondering how the hell he was going to get home when a heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Derek Hale?" The deep voice growled and the teenager spun around ready to be put in handcuffs and taken away.

"Yes. Sir." he hated how his voice came out almost as a squeak. However the alpha Sheriff who had a familiar scent didn't take notice, instead he took the teens right hand in an iron grip and slapped his right shoulder heavily.

"You saved him. You were there and you pulled him from the wreck. I owe you so much pup." Derek was so confused and even more so when the alpha embraced him.

"He's my only son. He's all I have." The alpha released the teen, "I'll have one of my deputies give you a ride home. If you have any problems with your parents just have them call me and I'll explain. You are a hero kid."

Derek cringed inwardly, and then the words hit him. Of course Stilinski was Sheriff Noah Stilinski's son, his only son. His now only omega son, and Derek had threatened him. Not like he would carry out a threat especially against an omega, but that wouldn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2 Feel

Jackson waited for the Sheriff to leave before stepping into the light, his normal smug grin long gone, replaced by one the alpha didn't recognize. Derek just wanted to get home and sleep, just put this whole thing far away from him.

"Shit. The Sheriff is his fucking dad?" Jackson turned back to the hospital entrance watching the retreating back of the officer, as if the Sheriff was coming back for them.

"Why are you still here? I thought you were taking Lydia home."

Jackson shrugged, " I did, I dropped her off and came back because I figured you would need a ride. Boyd too."

Derek could smell the guilt, "His dad, just showed up. That's what was taking so long."

"Is he alright now? I mean he should be healing faster right? Now that he presented."

The Hale Alpha's eyebrows shot together again, that was unexpected, Jackson looked pale still, he wasn't in pain physical but something else was bothering him. "Lydia is just going through a lot right now with her parents and our bond. I'm sorry that you and Boyd were caught up in it. Her parents aren't banshees like she is but her grandmother is, and her aunt as well as an impressive amount of cousins and what not. They work for the government and law enforcement. Her mom is pressuring her to do the same, which means they want her to join a pack. That means I would have to join one with her and I don't want to be apart of-look sorry Derek this isn't something you need to know. I just wanted to tell you sorry from us both. "

Derek put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I get it. Man we aren't even seniors yet. Tell her to start worrying about that shit next year. Lets just be happy we are Varsity members, we have semi okay grades and play first string on all the sports teams we choose. Life is good, lets enjoy it while we can. Anyway. Packs aren't as bad as you think, if you're really worried. I can have my mom talk to you both, she knows all about packs and can even find ones you might find worthy of the great Jackson Whittemore. There are smaller ones in the area that could use a lawyer, if that's what you are going to be when you grow up. Lydia might not even want to work law enforcement. I thought she found psychology was way more interesting."

"See! You get it!" Jackson perked up. "Anyway I tried texting you-"

"Fuck! My phone. " Derek made a face turning back to the hospital, he should go back and get it. He didn't want to, he actually contemplated just buying a new one. However that one had Jenifer's number in it. He thought he had put it in his pocket but obviously he left it back in the hospital room when Deaton was talking to him. He was too busy pushing all the new information down into a dark place where he could process it alone.

The two came up short just outside the room where the newly presented Stiles was recovering.

"How could you be so irresponsible? What the hell were you even doing out this late! Answer me Stiles!"

Jackson flinched putting a hand to his face trying to cover the smell of anxiety coming from not just the injured omega but the anger from the Sheriff.

"I was just out for a drive. I needed to clear my head. I wasn't feeling well-" Stiles answer was almost a whisper but the two wolves outside the hospital room had good enough hearing they picked up on it. They could hear the sob, the smell of salt added more to the anxiety, both wolves tensed fearing that was it, the omega would buckle.

"Stiles-son. I-" the Sheriff's tone softened, Derek wondered if he was regretting his harsh tones and angry pheromones. The alpha could visualize the omega scooting away from his father in the same way he had when he decided Derek was a threat. Was the Sheriff abusive? It wouldn't be the first time someone in power was easily covering their actions. Isaac's father had been hurting Isaac for years and no one knew until recently. It had been the Sheriff to discover Isaac in that freezer. It didn't make sense if it was the same Alpha that was so outraged for Isaac to be hurting the up until now unpresented son.

Derek fought the urge to push into the room, he could feel fear and a confusing wave of rejection. Somehow he knew it wasn't from him, Stiles was in pain still. Why was he still in pain? He should have healed by now, why hadn't he healed? The pain was almost overwhelming Derek and then panic was adding to it.

"Dude he's just as bad as my dad." Jackson whispered not meeting Derek's eyes, the alpha ignored his friend, who found the alpha's phone on an empty chair.

Derek was already bursting into the room causing Stiles to flinch he had turned his face away from his father into a pillow. This action bared the boys neck it was a sign of submission and Derek held back a growl.

The Sheriff frowned "Oh-" Derek couldn't find his words, "My phone." He was walking towards Stiles without consenting with his brain, or at least he hadn't told his legs to move. They operated on their own. There was a deeper tone to his voice almost possessive, and the alpha Sheriff tensed "Sorry for the interruption." He didn't understand why his voice wasn't sounding sorry at all.

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes from Derek whose hands were resting on the bed's safety bar near Stiles' bruised face. The boy was curled up, his bruised face still hidden his breaths coming up short. Derek's wolf howled, scratching at the surface needing to touch, to calm and scent it's new mate.

Instead Derek kept his wolf back, barely.

"I just remembered I hadn't said goodbye to Stiles. " It sounded lame to him his voice even sounded strained, but the Sheriff was now too distracted by an angry doctor and disapproving nurse.

"Sheriff I know he's your son but he's been through a lot tonight, he's not healing. As expected from his medical history."

Derek stopped listening instead he instinctively did something his uncle had once showed him, not all alphas could do it but he knew he could. He'd done it for his little brother once when he fell from the porch. This however was bigger than a scraped knee.

He put a hand on Stile's guarded abdomen, sliding under the bruised arm to where his ribs were on fire. He could feel the intense burn in his own ribs, he felt the pain crawl up his fingertips and then arm. He waited for the intensity to pass and went for the carefully wrapped arm.

"See you at school." The alpha growled before he took the pain from the boy's injured arm. The omega's breathing seemed less labored and more steady his face had even turned towards the alpha, eyes closed he was asleep.

Derek studied the bruises, focusing on the mole dotted face. Had the boy always looked so small? The alpha remembered shoving the kid against a locker, he tried to recall the small body against his own. It was fun, at the time at least flinging the easy target against the lockers. But, had he always been so fragile? He looked younger than his age, and Derek fought the urge to push fingers through the disheveled hair.

The Hale alpha left the room while the Sheriff and Doctor continued to speak in lowered aggressive tones. "He's been here over three hours and you are just showing up. The boy is touch starved Sheriff-"

"What did you do?" Jackson was nervous.

"I reminded him to keep quiet. Come on let's get out of here." Derek just wanted to return to his bed, the ache in his arm and ribs was just a low throb, nothing compared to what Stilinski had been holding in.

When he laid in his comfortable bed, it wasn't guilt that sat in his throat before exhaustion finally let him sleep.

 _ **~0~**_

Stiles woke up in his room alone, glad it was home and not the hospital. His father wasn't speaking to him other than angry disappointed barking of orders. Sure Stiles was a failure, he presented as an omega. Why couldn't he have been a beta? Why was the universe his enemy? He had a shitty immune system and shittier genetics due to some mysterious illness his mother had when he was still developing in her womb. That's why Stiles was such a late bloomer as they say, maybe it was the same illness that had her take her own life.

Stiles knew she secretly hated him as well, though he had been seven he remembered her words. Her rejection, he remembered the blood that pooled under her. Even now the smell of blood causes him to feel light headed sends him into a panic. So does being caged in by small rooms, so did everything, he was just useless wasn't he.

He didn't want to go to school ever again if it meant he would have to face his three tormentors. Why did it have to be Derek Hales?

Thankfully, he was allowed a week off so here he was in his room on a school day, a Wednesday to be more accurate. He hated the idea of falling behind in assignments, his grades were above average but maybe not now. He normally would text Scott and ask his best friend to get him his homework. However that's never going to happen, his cell had been quiet these last three days. He thought maybe Scott would at least feel bad and show up once with some snacks and a new video game to help fight off boredom.

Thinking of Scott made his chest hurt, like some invisible string that was unraveling. There was a hard knock on his front door again, maybe that's what made him wake up from his nap. That was another thing, since presenting all he did was nap, apparently his useless body was trying to get used to all the new unsubtle changes.

He sighed wondering who the hell would be knocking, he didn't remember ordering anything. So no pizza, no packages? Maybe a wrong house, that happened, the neighbor was always ordering weird things in odd sized packages. He claimed it was workout equipment but Stiles had his doubts. He didn't want to sign for anything he would have to walk over and give to the neighbor when he was finally home.

"Alright, alright." He groaned "Hold your horses-" He opened the door expecting the ups man or the new younger mailman the one with the green eyes and nice thighs. Instead it was a highschool lacrosse player and his very irritable girlfriend.

Yes, Erica Reyes was standing on Stiles' front porch arms crossed over her chest wearing her trademark black leather jacket, her dark eyes with even darker eye shadow had Stiles frozen like a mouse caught in a cat's sights.

A cat wearing a very short black skirt, long legs and were those fishnets. She always did look good in fishnets, Stiles wondered how exactly someone like Boyd a jock in just jeans and t-shirts could hold the attention of the blond goddess of leather. Then again Boyd was pretty buff and well he played as a starter on the lacrosse team and football team and hell he even played ice hockey. Speaking of, the two were usually arm and arm connected at the-

"Well! Say something!" Erica growled, and Stiles at first thought she was talking to him but she was grabbing someone just off to the side, a big someone in a letterman jacket.

"Stilinski-" A nervous stutter came from a very tall and usually intimidating Boyd?

"Are you going to let us in? Oh and some mail guy said this was for your neighbor and you'd know where to deliver it." Erica pushed Boyd forward, the Beta male had a rectangular package in his hands.

"P-please come in. And yeah, that's my neighbors he gets his stuff sent here he's never home. I usually take it to him when he gets home"

Erica noticed the neighbor pulling in, he was some hipster that attended the community college, Stiles opened the door wider to allow the two to enter. Erica looked over her shoulder with a growl, Stiles didn't have a chance to say anything before she took the package from Boyd and stomped over.

"Oh, that's him. He-" Stiles winced watching the blond thrust the package into the older male's stomach and her words were almost threatening.

"Hey perv, get your own mail delivered. Stiles isn't your cute delivery boy! I'm sure his dad the Sheriff would find it interesting that the much older neighbor was eyeing his underage son."

The hipster with dark hair pushed his glasses up and quickly took the package apologizing to the blonde in the black pin heels. How did she walk in those?

She was back glaring until the college student another Beta was safely in his house across the street.

"Creep. I bet if you didn't have that tree blocking your window that creeper would probably be using some camera to spy on you. I could smell his arousal from here."

"What? Ew no!" Stiles made a face quickly slamming the door behind him."Well that's eye opening and terrifying" He sighed, "And somehow it's not surprising."

Erica and Boyd were standing in his living room staring at him, "Nice pjs Batman."

Stiles glanced down at his faded grey sweats with the black bat signal pattern, and his batman t-shirt that matched it. "It glows in the dark?""

Erica's crimson lips turning up in a smile or maybe it was grin, why did Stiles feel like he was on the menu. His cheeks were bright red now he was sure of it, he could feel his ears and neck flushing. Boyd cleared his throat, he knew his girlfriend and soon to be bondmate all too well. He didn't think the poor kid could take her teasing. He still looked like shit, there was bruises fading slowly from the left side of his face, his arm wasn't wrapped tightly in some beige colored brace.

Boyd didn't understand, but Erica did. Erica suffered from epilepsy due to some medication she had to take. Not very many people knew about her problem, she was told it would stop once she bonded with Boyd and her children would have a slight chance they would have the same affliction. However she still held back on bonding to everyone's surprise but her own.

So when she heard from her boyfriend what he had been apart of, she had flipped out on him. She hated weaklings, she had problems but she wasn't weak from it. She hated pity and if someone pitied her she would beat the holy hell out of them. So the unpresented pup had always disgusted her. However she drew a line at nearly causing someone to lose a life. Finding the pup with his bruises still visible brought out a certain understanding, so maybe they weren't so different after all.

So with this in mind she turned and slugged her Boyfriend in the arm. "Say something."

Stiles put his hands up taking a step back, the air was filled with something and he nervously looked between the highschool royalty. Maybe he was hallucinating, this couldn't be happening to him. Erica and Boyd didn't just show up to visit?

Oh! He flinched from them, god he was slow. "I-I get it. Okay. I won't tell anyone. Derek was clear at the hospital." Stiles put his good arm to his aching left side, he shivered remembering the cold look in the alpha's eyes. He had made it very clear, the omega remembered the raised fist holding the call button. It was like the time he had dangled Stiles' lunch box over his head demanding he jump for it if he wanted it back. That was in middle school, but somehow it was much more humiliating in the hospital then it had been in a full cafeteria.

There was a tightness in his chest, and the room threatened to spin, why didn't they just leave him alone.

"Woah, calm down pup." Boyd was reaching out to steady the Omega that flinched away his back coming up against the closed front door.

"It's alright. Stilinski." Erica swore at her boyfriend, "Uh, Stiles." She put a hand on his trembling shoulder, knowing betas weren't the strongest with their calming pheromones. She looked to Boyd.

"Stiles." Boyd took a cue from his soon to be bondmate, "I'm not here to hurt you. I came to uh, apologize."

Stiles didn't understand why the simple feel of both hands on his opposite shoulders kept him upright, he felt grounded.

"What?" He whispered his eyes not coming up from their feet. Erica had cute toes and Boyd's sneakers were ridiculously clean. Maybe he kept them clean by wiping them on his bullied victims faces.

"It's true." Erica led Stiles to the old couch in the living room, he was handed a glass of cold water before he realized she'd even left his side. Then Boyd was sitting on the old coffee table facing Stiles who held the glass of water with two hands, thankfully he wasn't shaking too badly, that would be embarrassing. More embarrassing than having two popular kids in his sad excuse of a living room. He really needed to dust and he hadn't straightened up for days.

His dad hadn't said anything, Stiles had wanted him to. He had for years kept the house tidy and made his dad dinner and packed his lunches. However it's like it never mattered because the Sheriff was still angry at him for not revealing who his soulmate was.

"Focus kid." Eric snapped her fingers sitting next to him crossing those shapely legs.

Focus Stiles. He looked over to Boyd not meeting his eyes, that was too hard but he could maybe go about chin level. Right? That wasn't too bad.

"I, I told Erica about Friday night. About what happened and how sorry I was." Boyd took a deep breath and let it out.

"LIsten Stiles. What happened was bullshit. It's wrong, that your jeep was wrecked because princess Lydia had a tantrum. She could have been killed, you could have been killed. Whittemore, Hale and Boyd are being hailed as some kind of fucking heros for saving you. The story grew from a car accident to a robbery then a burning house. It's fucking bullshit. Boyd wanted to come here and apologize."

"How did you know where I live?" Stiles sipped the water, there was a bad taste in his mouth, he fought the panic threatening again. So word at school got around?

"I asked your friend Scott."

"Scott knows I was in an accident?"

"Yeah." Boyd replied "I told him Monday and asked him for your address." Boyd left out the part where he threatened to beat it out of the smaller were. He had told Scott that Stiles presented and he was in an accident. Scott had been suspicious but gave in, knowing that the Sheriff's house had to be the safest place in town. He had asked more about the accident but Erica growled at him and told the young alpha to fuck off.

Now Boyd was holding out a folder, "What? You want me to do your homework?" Stiles was confused not taking the black folder, it was probably Erica's. Boyd looked like a peach folder type of guy, maybe Lisa Frank with puppies?

"No idiot, it's your homework. So you can stay on track. I heard from Hale that you'll be out for a week."

Stiles nodded slowly how did Derek know that?

"Thank you." There was a pressure in the omega's chest, not panic but confusion. Why were they being nice? Didn't they hate him? He was disgusting and worse than that he was useless even more so as an omega. He wasn't even healing fast enough, the doctor said once he bonded with his soulmate there was an actual chance his immune system would kick back into normal even maybe hyperdrive. Maybe. Or he'd end up dying in childbirth because surprise he was weak.

"I'm going to tell your dad what really happened."

"What?" Stiles still clutched the glass in his hand. Boyd had put the black glossy folder next to Stiles on the couch, the omega made the mistake of meeting the betas brown eyes.

"It's not right that you take the blame and those assholes including me are congratulated. It's sick. Besides you could have been killed Stiles."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't turned off the road Lydia would have been hurt too. She's human." Stiles' eyes were wide and staring at something behind Boyd's left shoulder. A picture of his mother on a good day, she was smiling at Stiles from her place next to dad's recliner.

"She's the one that put us all in danger. They are always arguing, maybe some time apart could do them some good. Look it's the right thing to do-"

Stiles broke the glass in hands without noticing, it caused Boyd and Erica to jump up, there was blood in his hands.

The omega shook his head, "No. Please. Don't say anything. I don't want my dad to be anymore disappointed then he already is."

Stiles was hyperventilating, the copper smell of his own blood was causing him to fade in and out of focus.

"Promise you won't say anything." Boyd looked over to Erica questioningly.

"Stiles your hands!" Erica was over the couch grabbing for a hand towel. Boyd took the smaller boy in his arms lifting him off the couch into the kitchen, Erica turned the faucet on with one hand cradling the injured palms with the support of the white towel careful to not squeeze the piece the sharp pieces into boy's bleeding hands.

Boyd took the big pieces of glass and tossed them in nearest garbage trying to rinse the smaller pieces if there were any from the wounds.

"It's not healing."

"Don't say anything. I just want it all to go away."

"Okay. Alright buddy. Just focus here. Where's your first aid kit? I don't want blood on my seats."

"Your seats?" Stiles started to feel his knees go, why did he have to look so fucking pathetic right now, how weak he must look.

"Yeah. I think you need to go to the hospital with this. It's still going, and you look paper white. What if you need stitches."

Stiles shook his head, "First aid kit. On the fridge. Blood, the smell-"

Erica understood, and she quickly grabbed for the kit spraying antiseptic onto a piece of gauze then slapping it over the boys nose. He grunted but it brought everything back into focus, and Boyd smiled at his genius queen of leather.

"God I love you." He smiled at her over Stiles' bowed head.

"There all good." Boyd wrapped the boy's hands after cleaning them the cuts weren't that deep and a little pressure had the bleeding minimalized.

The two left shortly after, Stiles grabbed his assignment folder, Boyd had even dug out a few text books that Stiles had left at school in his locker. How did the guy manage that? Probably the same way the bullies at school managed to leave cruel spray painted messages, or gross food smashed between his math notes, his personal favorite had been the pile of porn magazines that came spilling out of his locker when he opened it. Yeah, that helped his fucked up reputation.

He glanced at his aching hands, he'd done worse to himself, he could hold a pencil, and maybe things weren't so bad. Sure Boyd and Erica were just stopping by to clear their guilt up, and they wouldn't acknowledge him beyond today. Stiles could deal with that, he lived in the real world. It was just nice to hear ' _I'm sorry.'_ for the first time. It felt real, and Boyd had wanted to tell Stiles' father the truth, that was brave.

Stiles didn't want Boyd to come clean, the Sheriff would just be even more disgusted that Stiles had allowed himself to be taken advantage of. Things were already so strained, nothing would be normal again. Not unless there was a way around the soulmark on his forearm. If he and Derek had a bonding ceremony then he would be locked to the alpha for the rest of his life. What if Derek wanted a big family, of course he did. The Hales were known as a big traditional family right.

The doctor said Stiles wasn't made for multiple pregnancies, besides that. Stiles had a plan for his own future. He was going away to college, he would become a computer programmer and with some financial backing a loan here and there he would start up his own graphics and design company. Maybe even make his own computer games. He was going to be his own boss, and his employees would be like minded and intelligent.

He didn't want to be forced into a pack and play trophy wife, not that he was a trophy. His cheeks burned red again, fuck why was this happening to him?

 _ **~0~**_

Derek was sitting in chemistry glaring at the empty desk in front of him, Erica and Boyd had oddly been absent from lunch. He glanced over to his left three seats over Boyd usually sat and that one was empty.

He jumped up feeling a sudden panic in his chest, fuck that kid needed to calm the fuck down.

"Mr. Hale! If you need the restroom at least take the hall pass!" The teacher yelled, the Alpha grunted snatching up the dry eraser used as a pass, he glared at word PASS etched into the hard dry spongy material.

These last couple of days he had been feeling a large amount of emotions passed through their invisible bond. If this was how it felt without a complete bond Derek wondered what a full bond would be like. All he could feel was sharp bursts of panic, mostly at night, as if Stilinski was still afraid of the dark or only ever had nightmares.

Then there was the pain, Derek figured that out quickly, the kid wasn't healing and the Alpha had gone to Deaton to demand what could be done for his own sanity. And finally the one noticeable emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint it, it wasn't one he was familiar with. Maybe loneliness? Derek refused to explore that any further, he just wanted to be normal again, he'd visited Deaton again demanding something be done.

Deaton told the alpha to buckle down, it was only going to be this intense the first couple of weeks. That the bond went both ways and Stiles would feel only the strongest emotions through the bond. So right now if Derek was feeling anything it was because it was an intense feeling. It was only a partial insight on what the omega was feeling, so if Derek was feeling it then it was ten times worse for Stiles who could not control it.

Deaton had yet to have the appointment with the boy due to his injuries, he had assured Derek he would speak to him about the shared feelings. There were exercises that would help slow block the flow and even block these emotions and feelings from slipping through. Derek wondered why the two weren't scheduled for an appointment together at the same time. He forgot to ask Deaton, not that it bothered him. Derek was just curious, he wanted to make this all go away and the reaction that Stiles had in the hospital, his rejection. It still followed Derek and he wanted to know how true it was. Did the omega really fell the alpha was unsuitable?

Derek had a hand to his chest, stepping into the bathroom stall slamming the door he sank down, there was this sudden panic that blurred his vision. Then it was gone, almost as quick, the lacrosse player slowed his breathing pulling his knees to his forehead. He felt like he was going fucking crazy. How did that Stilinski kid keep it together in school if he was like this all the time? Derek winced remembering how he had teased the freak just trying to get a reaction and Stilinski never wavered. He was just a good actor, because these constant feelings were suffocating.

There was a burning ache to his ribs, also not his. He'd punch the little bastard for causing him this trouble, however knowing the alpha's luck he'd just feel that pain too!

Once everything calmed down he started to stand then the panic was there again and his hands were prickling, burning as if he was stabbed.

"Fuck!" Derek's eyes were wide staring at his open hands, but there was no blood. He tried to stand but everything was so blurry, he felt faint. "It will pass, this isn't me. It isn't mine." Derek took deep breaths and the pain ebbed and the spinning was gone. He wanted to punch something, but kept his emotions reined he felt an odd calm come over him, an almost gratefulness, was Stiles happy? What the hell! The kid was fucking bipolar! Derek would not be saddled with some bipolar freak!

Because of the whole new soulmark thing, Derek had to take a week off of lacrosse just incase he was hit and the physical pain transferred to Freakinski. Just another way he was being punished. He had told coach some lie about the accident having caused him to pull something, even with his fast healing there was something wrong with his arm. Seeing how he had his soulmark covered by sportswrap the coach bought the flimsy excuse, hell Derek was his star player of course he bought it.

So here Derek was looking up ways to break soulmarks, and at the same time texting Jennifer. She didn't hold back with sending naked selfies, he had the house to himself and decided to take a break from studying up on soulmarks.

He dared not bring her here, Cora was back from her month of reform school. The youngest Hale alpha had punched another alpha in the face. She still refused to say why, she had punched Hilary Ruthford in the face the two traded punches and Derek had thought they were friends up until this. Neither would say what brought it on but Hilary's family refused to press charges instead they moved to another city and Cora was sent off to a strict reform school to help with her temper.

Derek wouldn't chance Cora saying something rude to Jennifer, so instead he texted that he would meet her at her house. Sounded like her parents were gone for the night, her response was quick.

~0~

Stiles was in the middle of solving a rather difficult equation when he felt a warming in his nether regions. Math excited him, sure but uh never like this, never enough to pop a boner while solving for x.

He was sitting at his small desk, his hands now gripping the edges of the small table, the pain in his hands forgotten. Another warm wave of arousal washed over him he groaned feeling his dick twitch and harden in reply.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, head rolling back he groaned. His cheeks warmed when he realized it wasn't something _he_ was doing. In fact it was something being done but not _to him_. A gasp left his half closed lips, "Oh, fuck." the feeling of an invisible tongue licking from the base of his shaft only to twirl around the head.

Stiles was very much a virgin, he had watched a few pornos online but he wasn't into that kind of interaction. He sometimes felt the urge to masturbate in the shower thinking of a certain highschool heartbreaker. Sometimes. Only sometimes, rarely. Because, who didn't have wet dreams about the lacrosse Captain? And sometimes there were fantasies of celebrities. Stiles was a growing teenage boy after all. This was healthy, however he had never in his sixteen years ever had a blow job or the sensation of one.

He panicked, standing straight up, he shouldn't be feeling this. Oh, god, it was a violation. Was he like a creepier? Like some kind of voyeur, oh "Fuck." He gasped his eyes rolling back in his head. This was so, so very wrong he should take a cold shower, but all he could manage was to collapse on his bed hands balled at his sides. He started to breath heavy, he should think of other things, things that didn't involve warm mouths and wet tongues.

~0~

Derek was sitting in Jennifer's empty family room the comfortable brown leather couch was noiseless under him, some sports review complaining to another about a failed jump shot. He couldn't fucking care, Jennifer had his zipper down, and released his already rock hard fucking cock.

God it was like she was worshiping it with her tongue, she took him down to the root without gagging on her first try. Derek tangled large hands in her dark brown locks trying to not face fuck her, because god dammit he had so much pent up aggression right not. He needed this, he needed relief.

Then he felt a sudden panic threaten to take him causing him to fight back, murmuring "No, not now. Don't you fucking ruin this."

Jennifer halted her administrations her face turned upwards confused.

"I wasn't talking to you." Derek was breathless, his sexfogged brain sought the quickest excuse. "The television, the sports guys are-"

"How about you focus on me." She pouted swirling her tongue around the tip of his already slick head. Precum leaking out and mixing with her warm spit, "I will. I promise." He pushed her head down towards his throbbing member.

It wasn't cheating, he told himself. He wasn't even with that weirdo, Stilinski should just enjoy the feel, the poor virgin wouldn't ever known what it felt like to be blown by a beautiful girl.

The alpha in Derek smirked at this, then Jennifer applied more suction bobbing her head up and down hands working his pants and underwear lower on his thighs so she could cup his balls he started to imagine someone else in her place.

Then the idea of the omega laying in his room alone, touching himself or maybe just groaning as the feelings of being touched moved through their bond. Was he moaning, ready to come dick untouched, hands above his head, face turned into his pillow as wave after wave of warm arousal washed over him? He had to be a virgin right? What would it be like to take that from an omega, and then again while he was in heat. Omegas were supposed to be fucking amazing in heat. First things first, the Alpha would aggressively show dominance, he wanted to hear Stiles whine, to submit.

Derek could imagine the mole dotted face flushing while being taken into Derek's stronger larger hand, a free hand would open the pale thighs, bruise them for better access if he dared resist. The alpha would use his free hand to cup the smooth balls of his new prey because it was known omegas had little to no hair on their genitalia.

God the idea of taking both their dicks into his much larger hand had Derek thrusting his hips upwards ignoring the choking from his partner. He wanted to suddenly compare their sizes, feel their miss matched lengths as the friction stimulated the two.

He felt his teeth elongate as the coil in his belly finally released, his eyes squeezed shut, the image of the omega under him mouth begging to be captured forced open by the thrust of a wet thick tongue. Their orgasm would be silenced by that, Derek released pushing down with his hands and up with his hips. Growling in satisfaction.

He road out his orgasim, and as he slowly came to he realized Jennifer had swallowed nearly all of what he gave. He released her head slowly and she fell back on her butt, glaring up at him with watery eyes he was still seated on the couch his dick flaccid against his thigh.

"I don't mind it rough, but the least you can do is focus on me when I'm fucking you or giving you the best blow job ever. "

Derek tried to catch his breath, why the fuck was he thinking of Stiles. This was bad! He took a deep unsteady breath jumping up he pulled his pants and underwear with him, zipping up and buckling his belt. It was a shitty thing to just leave but he was way too freaked out to stay, looking at Jennifer all he could see was Stilinski and it was a mind fuck.

He needed to see Deaton, or not. Who the fuck could he talk to about this? How the hell was he supposed to live his life? What so he wasn't going to be able to fuck who he wanted unless it was virgin boy? No way! Nope! He was not going there, he didn't care for the omega like that or at all. He in fact would never use the word CARE when it came to Stiles.

He was almost embarrassed the little creep had to have felt what just happened? He probably got off on it.


	3. Chapter 3 Scent

Stiles glared at his image in front of the mirror after washing his face and brushing his teeth, he glared at the box of scent suppressors then back at his image. The bruising on his face had mostly disappeared, at least the worst of it faded there was a few darker spots high on his cheek and the line of the left side of his chin. His left eye wasn't swollen, just a little green, and it was sore when he touched it. He was glad to put on some layers, his arms were bad, but fracture healed there was that. The bones healed but why did it feel so tender? He had accidentally hit his arm against the gas station door in his rush to escape the leering beta at the counter and he thought he was going to pass out from the pain. He'd taken deep breaths all the way home, ignoring the cold sweat breaking out on his forehead, and the bile threatening to push up his lunch.

Which now on Monday morning was causing Stiles to shiver just recalling his most recent encounter with his changed scent, he didn't notice it. When Erica and Boyd had stopped in again on Thursday the two had awkwardly made comments, not holding back their sniffs in his direction. All he needed was trouble and unwanted attention from alphas or betas due to his new scent.

So Stiles made it a point on Saturday to head to the the small gas station a few blocks away, the beta at the counter usually ignored him his eyes on some game playing on the tv just behind him. He wouldn't even bag Stiles' purchases, and he'd toss the change on the counter. However this time the guy with the greasy brown hair under the gas station hat and nacho stained red uniform shirt followed him around asking if there was anything he could help Stiles find. Stiles quickly grabbed what he wanted a box of scent suppressors, he grabbed an expensive brand hoping going that way meant it would work the best.

He shouldered the guy away from him, "No. I just want to buy this. Please." Why couldn't he glare at the guy, that was this new thing he developed. Like any raised voice made him want to curl into himself and he hated it. Was this feeling of anxiety ever going to stop?

Now here he was unsure of how many scent suppressing strips he should put on, so he winged it (half a box should do). He needed to get a hold of himself, he would be fine today. He just needed to talk to Derek stupid Hale, because that incident from, uh Friday was ridiculous. They needed to come to some kind of understanding, puns aside. Just until they figured this whole bond thing, it wasn't right to whomever Derek was um sharing _special_ time with. And it wasn't fair to Stiles or even Derek, did he even know what was going on. Maybe he'd think Stiles a creep for not bringing it up if he finds out later, and the girl or guy Derek was with she would feel violated.

"Deep breath Stiles." The young omega left the bathroom ready to face the world, or baby steps at least face the facts that his dad was giving him a ride in the cruiser to school.

"Son." His dad started after pulling out of their driveway, "I know I haven't been exactly there for you these last couple weeks."

 _More like the last year and a half._ Stiles thought to himself, "I think you not having your car is a good thing. I'll be taking you to your omega orientation classes and school. This gives us a chance to talk more."

Stiles scrunched up his nose, he could smell guilt rolling off his father and something else, the newly presented omega didn't like it, it's like his father was trying to trick him. He wasn't stupid! Sure he was just sixteen but he wasn't a complete idiot. Like a few kind words and pats to his back or shoulder was going to have him opening up about who his soulmate was. Was this man really the Sheriff.

"Look, Stiles." Here it comes, the stern _dad_ voice. " I just want you to know that I love you. And I'm sorry that work has been so hectic that we've kinda lost touch. I may have said things-"

"Please dad. Let's not have this conversation now." Stiles bit his lip why were there so many red lights? He really didn't want to remember crying in the hospital, everything had been a fevered blur.

The Sheriff gave off a heavy sigh, irritation flooded the small space between passenger and driver. Stiles' stomach clenched, he rolled the window down to air out the car in hopes that things would be easier. Was it so normal to feel so much? Damn you hormones!

"Stiles. I care about you."

Stiles glared down at his hands, the school parking lot was coming within sight, "Dad, it's a little late. I'll walk from here."

"Dammit Stiles-"

"Dad! You can't suddenly start pretending to care! I'm not a little kid anymore. Saying, your sorry, doesn't work. Not that easily. I won't tell you who he is! Because I don't want anything to do with him. If I can help it I want to be far away from him! And he's made it just as clear. "

"You think I don't care? And what do you mean he's made it clear?" The Sheriff demanded stomping on the breaks the cruiser suddenly jerking both of them forward.

The pheromones in the air were different now, more aggressive and sad. Stiles hated how he could suddenly smell a thousand times more, he wanted to get away to get far from whatever was causing this anxiety. "Did he threaten you? Is he hurting you?"

"Dad you've made it obvious. Just forget I said anything. And I can walk to the middle school for the omega classes I'll catch a bus home." Then Stiles was out of the car and nearly sprinting down the sidewalk towards the school, his red hood pulled down over his head.

The omega was disgusted to hear the rumors that he was saved by Jackson from a burning car, then a burning building a fire that Stiles started. The omega rolled his eyes, the fun one was a robbery that Derek Hale had stopped the robber while Jackson saved Stiles. It was disgusting, and far from any truth.

That wasn't the only thing that Stiles had to deal with, it seemed the stupid patches weren't working.

~0~

Monday morning found Derek, Boyd and Jackson still receiving the occasional pats on their back, even if it had been a week since the incident. How word got around they saved the Sheriff's son from a flipped jeep, to rescuing an unconscious Stilinski from a burning house fire was ridiculous. The rumors said the kid was on drugs, or drunk the stories were all so outlandish. And it was hilarious to Jackson especially because the longer Stilinski was away from school the bigger the heros they were and the worse the omega was.

Jackson ate it up, his father had told him he was proud of him Boyd couldn't take the guilt but said nothing, he sat quietly at lunch and shrugged off and sometimes growled any pats to the back. He refused to meet anyone's eyes and Jackson didn't care as long as his friend kept quiet. Scott seemed to be keeping his distance as well, especially from Erica and Boyd. That was a development.

Derek wasn't bothered either way, nothing mattered, no one would find out about his soul mark. He just needed to calm down. He managed to cover it with sports wrap under a long sleeve shirt thankfully the spring weather primited this. No one needed to know he had a soul mate, especially Jennifer, he frowned remembering how he had left so quickly. She had texted later it was okay but she wanted to talk. Derek was being a coward and avoiding her.

Boyd stopped asking him if he heard anything knew about Stilinski, Derek took that as Boyd was over whatever this was. Lydia kept throwing him nervous looks, Jackson just kept an arm protectively around her waist, but Stilinski had yet to show up to school. Derek had other things to worry about, he had an appointment with the bonding coordinator, he hoped there was a way to get out of the whole soulmates thing. Google wasn't helping with much, and on top of that his sister Cora had just started back at BH High, her reform school stint deeming her properly rehabilitated.

Cora was officially attending school, so now Derek and his elder sister Laura, would be watching their freshman sister closely.

Derek was making his way to class catching a sudden sweet scent that caused him to stop short in his track. He wanted to find its source and bury his nose and quiet possibly other things. Was there a new omega at school? He usually kept up on these things, this one had a familiar scent to him and at the same time it was so fresh and new.

There weren't that many omegas at their school, most parents of such usually sent their omegan pups, human or were to a private all omegan school for safety.

Derek had a younger omega brother, Brandon that his parents would most likely send off to a private school.

It didn't look like he was the only one taking notice of the scent, "Hey Stilinski need help with those books?" One of the idiots in his first period class, a basketball player by the name of Cody, an alpha was caging in the nervous omega against some lockers.

Derek took notice that the thin boy wearing the familiar red hoodie only ducked out from under the arms back sliding against the smooth surface of the maroon lockers. "No." he simply said trying to maneuver himself into the classroom's open door just to his right. Derek cut off Cody and entered after the nervous omega.

The alpha could tell the freshman was trying to cover his scent with scent blockers but it wasn't working, they only slightly muted the delicious scent. Did he just say delicious? What was wrong with him? It was a bad move on the omega's part for not at least trying to cover up the nearly overwhelming sweetness of vanilla and honeysuckle.

The alpha was relieved he would be skipping practice today, he really needed to talk to Deaton. He couldn't be lured and trapped by the social reject. Derek's eyes narrowed following the omega's twitchy movements, he was taking his usual place two desks from the front and in front of Derek. The alpha discreetly tasted the air, damn he smelled nice. There was something else there tangled with his scent and Derek tried to decipher it.

"Welcome back Mr. Stilinski. " The math teacher Mr. Mcallen smiled, "Glad to see you are back among the living."

The smaller student nodded and mumbled a thank you before taking out his textbook and notebook. No one threw erasers at him today, and when the bell rang he shot out of his desk like a bullet.

Derek didn't have to go far to see him again, this time he was near their science class, and it was Billy from soccer or some other boring sport he didn't follow. "Look, I have some tickets to a concert at the plaza-"

"Not interested." The omega didn't meet the alphas hopeful expression, instead he used his small build to duck around the alpha and nearly ran head first into Derek.

"Where's the party Stilinski?" Jackson stepped out from next to Derek causing the newly presented omega to flinch and jump back, his backpack falling off his shoulders and hitting the ground. He nervously crouched down to pick it up keeping himself facing forward eyes downcast.

"Leave him alone Jackson." Boyd growled kneeling down he adjusted the straps to trembling shoulders, his offered hand was taken gratefully.

"Hey, freak! I asked you a question!" Jackson took another step forward disregarding his teammate.

Derek felt his body tense and held back a growl as Boyd so casually touched the smaller were. So when did they become friends? Why was Boyd so suddenly concerned? And what happened to the omega's hands? The alpha didn't remember the kid's hands being injured in the hospital, he did recall the painful feeling from Friday.

"You're okay." This was a statement from Boyd and Stiles nodded.

"Awe Boyd you are such a sucker for omegas I wonder if Erica knows." Jackson teased glaring at Stiles.

"Fuck off Jackson you single celled organism." the freshman hissed before bolting for the classroom door.

"You little fucker-" Jackson snarled.

"I said leave him alone!" Boyd cut the obnoxious alpha off heading into class in front of him. Jackson frowned and looked to Derek for an answer.

 _ **~0~**_

When lunch finally came Stiles had given up any hope to talk to Derek Hale, the guy was always surrounded by his very intimidating friends. Because of his stupid chang in status and scent alphas and betas had approached him without any hesitation. They reeked of arousal and lust. So disgusting, they didn't even try to hide it.

The omega felt as if he needed a shower, instead he opted for fresh air, no way he would venture anywhere near a crowded courtyard and he hadn't set foot in the cafeteria since last years milk incident. He had to hide in a nice secluded spot between the library and the science wing, today. It was grassy and there was a small tree to offer shade. Stiles had been in heaven away from all the heavy scents that now bombarded him. God what he would give to be back to what he was before presenting.

Before all these scents were dull but now it was different and it was making him dizzy. His anxiety was starting to nag at him gathering just under his skin, and he needed to find somewhere away from any triggers.

"Uh, this is my spot." A female voice had broken his quiet just as he was about to take a bite of his homemade lasagna. His stomach growled and head ached, he put his fork down letting it fall into the small plastic Tupperware container.

"Nope, sorry. I didn't see your name anywhere." he knew it was childish but dammit he wasn't moving and he hated everyone today. Alphas especially and she was definitely alpha. He was hungry and tired of being ogled and objectified.

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes, hands on hips, "I'm not in the mood."

"Me either!" Stiles didn't even stand up. "I can guarantee my day has been way more shit than yours."

"I doubt that! And is that lasagna?" She was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans, her converse tapping the grass irritable, her black tanktop and posture screamed _**who cares**_ and her faded jean jacket was just the right side of angsty teen with the patches of some pretty good bands that Stiles recognized. She was suddenly sniffing around Stiles' food, her knees were nearly touching Stiles' left hip she didn't seem to mind personal space.

"How could your day be bad. Your mom made you delicious food! Do I smell chocolate too?" The alphas stomach growled loudly and Stiles shook his head.

" My mother didn't make this I did." The young omega didn't feel threatened by her, there was something familiar about her scent that anchored him but he shrugged it off as being part of a long day.

"Fine. You know what. This is my life now. I've newly presented cause yeah I'm a late bloomer, which by the way is an offensive term. Really, who made that age range and who decided where presenting- never mind. Now I've been propositioned by four alphas that couldn't even pronounce my name last week. But suddenly want to take me out on a date, or just fuck me in the back seat of whatever car mommy and daddy bought them. My favorite group of bullies have upped their game by adding not just psychological abuse but olfactory, bastards. All these pheromones-" he sighed looking over at the stranger who wasn't even listening she had her nose nearly in his food. He continued in a defeated voice, "Yes, it's delicious lasagna, my special recipe. At least pretend to listen to my woes if you are after my sweet sweet food."

The alpha was sitting next to him crossing her legs, he cut it in half, dug a spare plastic wrapped spork out of his bag because Stiles was always prepared. Besides he used to share with Scott all the time. He took the lid and spooned a portion onto the solid blue top, none of that flimsy generic stuff this was Tupperware bro it was sturdy as fuck.

"My name is Stiles by the way."

"Cora." She took a bite and her eyes rolled back, making an obscene noise that made Stiles blush.

"I haven't seen you around." Stiles started to eat, it was odd how comfortable he felt around this alpha. He sniffed, yeah she was definitely alpha. She shot a glare in his direction, swallowing a mouth full of food.

"You're not my type." the alpha growled.

"Hey, I'm a catch." Stiles replied offering her his unopened water bottle.

"I'm sure but I don't do omegas."

"Me either." Stiles replied taking another bite of his food.

"Or betas." Cora added side eyeing the omega, holding her breath. Stiles continued eating ignoring her reaction knowing she was obviously expecting a negative reaction. He wasn't an asshole or judgmental douche.

"We all have our preferences." Stiles shrugged. "I don't do anyone. I like books. They keep to themselves, tend to not be demanding and don't mind if I don't text. Sometimes I spread it out and liven things up with video games. Books understand. "

Cora looked over her now empty lid and giggled, "I like you Stiles."

"Cora, please don't make this awkward, I already said I like books and sometimes I moonlight with video games. Respect my life choices."

She surprised him by laughing clamping a hand over her mouth, nudging him playfully with her shoulder.

"Anyway. You don't smell so bad yourself Cora. Even for an alpha. Don't they feed you?"

"I just got released from reform school last Monday. If I go into the cafeteria aka general public. I feel like I might punch someone in the face. All these assholes think they know what happened. They know nothing. It's better this way."

Stiles shrugged again "Punching isn't exactly a healthy hobby. It's good you practice restraint, please have another brownie. I made them myself. So newly released from the slammer huh? That will keep bullies at bay."

"You would think, but not always. Idiots constantly try my patience. Besides that bitch had it coming. I'm sure my fist to her face will remind her of her place."

"Sounds like it wasn't a simple challenge. "

"Not talking about it." Cora snapped licking her fingers.

"And I don't care to hear it. Yup, minding my own business." The omega nibbled on his brownie, the alpha next to him sighed taking it from him. "Hey!"

"She had some photos of me and her, I didn't even know she took them when we were uh together." Cora kept looking forward, her voice hadn't wavered but her shoulders slumped and Stiles could hear her heart speed up. A sadness lingered with her scent and the omega didn't like that.

Stiles handed Cora a napkin, he was looking at her stern far off expression, he did something he normally would do with Scott, and that was put an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened but didn't push him away. "She was trying to get me to go further than I wanted. I mean, she said she loved me then she's trying to expose me and out me to my family if I don't put out. I'm not going to be pushed, sex is a big decision. And I will do it on my terms."

"No one should ever make you feel like that." Stiles growled. "I don't even know her, but I want to punch her, or use my clever wit and sarcasm against her. Maybe send a stern letter or text."

Cora smiled briefly, " Well I'm pretty sure I got my point across. I was an idiot anyway. "

"Your bad girl image is safe with me. I can see now that you are just a hopeless romantic on the inside. Anyway, your secret is safe, seeing how I like my face the way it is."

"Are you kidding my family though they say otherwise they're traditionalists. If I hit an omega or threatened one that's it my life would be over."

"Oh, well Cora, I do declare." Stiles put a hand to his chest and the back of his palm to his forehead pretending to swoon using a fake southern accent.

"So what's your story late bloomer? You have bullies?" Cora cracked her fingers.

"No. Don't. I can take care of myself. What I can't deal with is the mandatory omega classes I'm being forced to attend with a bunch of newly presented middles schoolers. Do you think you can kill me? I'm going to be the oldest one there I just know it. And they're going to teach me how to cook and about heat suppressors and embarrassing shit I already googled. As you can see I already know how to cook!"

Cora smiled "My little brother is currently enrolled if you need a friend. I can put in a word. So you won't be such an outcast. In fact I have been entrusted with picking up sad middleschooler after such informative classes. "

"What's his name? Maybe I'll see him there, I have to walk over to the middleschool as embarrassing as that is because my sweet ass jeep is in shop. And by sweet ass I mean broken down and newly dented." Stiles sighed thinking of his poor Roscoe.

"Ouch, what happened?" Cora could smell the anxiety and sadness tinged with anger starting to roll off her new acquaintance? Friend? That was even more curious.

"Douchebags Cora." Stiles pulled his knees to him, she told him her secret even though they were complete strangers for some reason he felt at ease with her. Her scent felt familiar in a way. He couldn't place it. "Maybe it's some fucked up karma I'm being forced to work off. And if that's so, well I think I may have worked for Hitler in another life."

"Sounds real bad there. So spill." Cora offered the omega a drink of the water she was nursing.

"It starts with my friend, long time friend. I've known him since diapers practically. I thought we were brothers, but once he presented finds his soulmate, he suddenly joins all the jocks and has zero time for me. In fact once we entered highschool he had zero time for me and the people that made our lives hell are suddenly his best buddies. I tried to approach him but his new friends and even Scott made it clear I wasn't wanted. They didn't want the stink of loser to be on Scott. " Stiles sipped the water without hesitation, then rested his chin on his knees.

"I thought we were stronger than that you know. Anyway, my dad has been working a lot and the house is so empty. I just couldn't take it so I went for a drive. My jeep is old but it's mine, I mean it was my moms and she dead now so it's all I have of hers. I always feel at ease going for a long drive. I don't know where I was going, I was feeling shitty that day. I drove and it was dark and then suddenly there's a car in the middle of the road I slammed on my breaks and turned the wheel. I don't know it was all over in a flash. Next thing I know I'm a fucking newly presented omega. And in the hospital. It hurt so bad. I was in so much pain, and the people from the car they-"

Stiles is angry hands squeezing his knees, " I guess they were out there doing something I don't know why a car was just parked in the middle of the fucking road. But they made it all my fault, like they were some big fucking heros pulling me out of my totaled jeep, I rolled it and slammed it into a tree. Then there was this main bully of my whole fucking sad existence, standing over me. I was hurting so bad, my ribs felt like they were on fire, my healing was slow because I have a fucked up body and he's glaring and his scent is-it was sharp and at the same time-"

"He threatened you?" Cora growled it was her turn to put an arm around Stiles. He was thin, his shoulders were tense and she could feel panic bubbling up just below the surface. His breathing shallow.

"He for some reason didn't want me to say anything about them being out there causing the accident. He said or else. He said to keep quiet."

"Mother fucker-" Cora cut her snarled words off, feeling the omega start to spiral into a full fledged panic attack. She knew a little bit about calming omegas after all her little brother had presented last year, and then there was her aunt. She remembered it was important to scent and keep her own pheromones neutral.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. It was just a lot."

"Nobody should make you afraid." Cora kept her voice even, "You should tell someone. Like your dad."

"He doesn't care. He thinks I'm a disappointment. He hates me.I'm even more worthless to him as an omega. I'm sure he's embarrassed of his useless spastic son. I tried out for lacrosse my freshman year to make him happy even if I would be a benchwarmer. It was a desperate attempt. That ended badly. "

Cora winced imagining her friend as a freshman, smaller against alphas like her athletic brother. Maybe she could talk to Derek, he might be able to keep bullies from Stiles. Derek was a great guy he wouldn't let anyone pick on Stiles. Especially if he was her friend, and he didn't buy into that bullshit that omegas were weak. He was always telling Brandon he could be whatever he wanted and he made his own path. Fuck society's expectations. Even if it meant going against their parents. Derek had always taken Brandon's side. He was currently trying to think up a reason with Laura to help Brandon from being sent to an all omega school.

"Please don't tell anyone." Stiles pleaded as if reading her mind. "Please. I can fight my own battles. I don't need pity Cora. And I usually don't cry to complete strangers but it's been such a long day."

She bit her lip, "Fine, but I'm telling you now. I don't hold back when it comes to bullies. And if these douchebags try to threaten you in front of me, well it won't be pretty. I pack a mean punch."

They settled into a mutual understanding one where Stiles talked and Cora listened accepting more brownies Stiles had made from scratch. It felt good to have a friend to talk to again, even if it was to complain about the new omega classes he was required to take. He wasn't looking forward to being the oldest omega among a group of most likely middle schoolers. However Cora offered to drive him there and even home after since she was going to pick her brother up anyway. Stiles was happy, he finally made a new friend, he had failed at talking to Derek but he could do that tomorrow. And Cora had promised to eat lunch with him again! Granted he was supposed to share again but he didn't care. Maybe he would make her some of his famous peanut butter m&m cookies.

Stiles nervously entered the science room at the nearly empty middle school. He could see some soccer players playing after school sports out on the field from where he took a seat in the back near an open window.

A boy took plopped down at a desk next to Stiles, and right away he noticed that the boy shared Cora's kin sent. He had the same soft brown hair and his eyes were familiar as well, in fact he felt like the thirteen year old looked like someone Stiles knew he just couldn't put his finger on it. It didn't matter the kid was sketching in his notebook ignoring the teacher going over the syllabus.

Brandon was nothing like Cora, he was shy but sweet. Like Cora he was also easily won over by brownies. Stiles put his head down on the desk just behind Brandon and said "Please wake me when the class is over." The boy half turned and nodded with a small grin.

"Cora said you were funny."

"More like twitchy. I have horrible focus and I took my A.D.D. meds later than I should have so now I'm just tired. Besides I don't feel like being judged by a bunch of hormonal pups."

Brandon smiled, "Gotcha. Secrets safe with me, nap away. Mrs. Ivers is like a hundred years old and can't see despite those coke bottle glasses."

"I'll bring cookies tomorrow." Stiles promised messing the kids brown hair.

Stiles pushed his days surprising events away and grabbed for his phone, he felt a buzzing text it had been too long since he had been sent a text.

Normally his dad was too busy to answer his phone let alone text, he glanced down seeing the name id flash.

 **CORd'lune:** So thx for the food angsty. I will pick u two up in an hour. Hang in there!

Cora sent a picture of a kitten hanging from a branch, he rolled his eyes and showed Brandon the picture the younger boy stifled a laugh.

 _ **LITTLERED**_ : U r welcome emo.

 _ **LITTLERED:**_ World Famous Mac and Cheese tomorrow!

 _ **CORd'LUNE:**_ Same bat time same bat channel!

~0~

Cora smiled, she had glanced down at the text her new friend sent. There was something about Stiles, she felt at ease around him today. His scent was relaxing, it wasn't attraction it was something else. Almost like he was pack, but that was crazy she hadn't met him before today.

"Woah! Derek! I think the world is ending! Cora is smiling. " Laura teased her sister but it was true her two older siblings were excited to see their usually angry little sister smiling.

"Is it a text from a friend? Girl, boy? Obviously someone important." Laura approached the younger alpha. They were in the sitting room, Derek was home early from practice so he was watching some football game on the plasma in the family room.

Laura was filling out college applications and nibbling on her pens end eyes narrowed on her younger sister sitting in a chair near the unlit fireplace.

Their family room was very spacious, and could easily sit 12 to 13 teens for a gamenight. They had a big pack so having this type of family room was a normal thing. Cora imagined Stiles home all by himself, she was always surrounded by her family. Stiles didn't have that, he was often by himself.

Maybe he could come over sometime and have dinner, he was pretty knowledgeable when it came to video games. Derek and Laura would love him, Stiles was adorable in a geeky type of way.

"None of your business." She glanced down at her phone, Stiles had sent a picture of Brandon and him pretending to be sleeping at their desks. She giggled again, it was odd how easy Stiles hit it off with the normally shy Brandon.

"Remember you are picking up Brandon today."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not some kid you have to remind me of my responsibilities Laura." Cora sighed heavily checking the time, ignoring the look of surprise her sister and brother both shared. Usually Cora would complain about picking up Brandon or anything outside of listening to music in her room. Maybe reform school had helped, or maybe she had met someone today.

Derek was on alert, if his little sister had met a troublesome person he would need to be sure they fucked right off. Cora didn't need anymore problems, it wasn't easy for her to make friends.

Speaking of friends, he could feel some kind of buzz today through his bond, it was odd, it had started at lunch and was still going strong. Was that punk Stiles happy?

"Mom?" Laura greeted their mother, Talia who passed the family room on the way to her office looking tired. "You're home early."

"The Sheriff all but ordered me to head home, this new case is really wearing everyone down. The Argents aren't doing any better, poor Chris looked dead on his feet. Uncle Peter is staying behind to coordinate with another small pack that lost two omegas to this trafficking ring. Poor thing, the mother was beside herself, she had to be sedated she was in such distress. Her child was only 13. " Talia left out the part where she thought of Brandon right away, and how the mother fell to her knees begging the alpha to find her baby. The other mother just stood in a state of shock holding a torn green sweater, the last thing her child had been wearing.

"Do they think the traffickers are getting closer to town?" Talia shook her head.

"No. So far they seem to keep clear, but what I'd give to catch them-" Talia growled her eyes flashing red. She took a deep breath and straightening herself, running hands over her black dress slacks and red blouse. "Derek, a word." Talia smiled at her only son.

"Oooh, Darebear is in trouble." Cora teased taking a picture of herself making a face. Laura smiled ignoring her brothers surprise.

"Cora seriously who are you talking to. You never text, and you never send selfies."

"Don't worry about it." Cora snapped.

Derek was standing in the kitchen as his mother took a bottled water from the large fridge. "Derek, I know I've been busy but I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Sheriff Stilinski was singing your praises. He's been working very hard so much so that he didn't even know his son was in the hospital until three hours later. But he said you stayed with Stiles until he showed up that you even wanted to be there when he woke up. Compassion is important when it comes to leadership and you are showing such leadership skills. Someday the Hale pack will be yours and Laura will be handling the financial aspects and you will be dealing with the politics. You've made a power allie with the Sheriff.

Not to mention that the Stilinskis have been through enough. "

"Mom?" Derek swallowed the dry lump in his throat, he hoped the guilt wasn't noticeable.

"Stiles has such a weak immune system because of his mother having been poisoned by wolfsbane. The Sheriff doesn't ever say anything but I know he blames himself. Claudia was a beautiful omega, your uncle Peter had tried to court her in high school she was a freshman and he was a senior. Our name went far even then but it didn't matter to her. It taught Peter a lesson, money can't buy love. He joined all the committees and clubs she was on. In fact all the trees at the highschool were purchased by a class fundraiser and planted by the ag club she was apart of. You can imagine uncle Peter in the ag club right. It was hilarious. It's tragic what happened to her. "

"What happened?"

"It's not something to talk about. It's not my place to say. I just wanted to tell you how extremely proud I am of you. Your father would be too if he were here." Talia's brown hair fell over her shoulder as she reached out and squeezed her son's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4 SEE

Tuesday wasn't any better than Monday but Stiles was looking forward to lunch, he was thinking of ways to catch Derek and not be murdered. He could text him, but he didn't have his number, maybe pass a note? No, the alpha probably would just ball it up and toss it in Stiles' face during class, and the omega would want to die.

Maybe he could ambush him on the way to the locker room or bathroom? Did Derek step foot in a library? Why was this so hard? He could ask Boyd or Erica to set up a meet but then they would want to know why and he couldn't deal with lying right now. That and he would feel bad lying to those two, they were treating him decent these last couple of days.

Just today, Boyd had asked Stiles for help during free period and Erica had joined the table, math wasn't the lacrosse player's thing. When Erica sat down, Lydia had hesitated before taking a seat across from Stiles at the table. Erica was about to say something but Stiles quickly cut her off by offering them all m&m chocolate chip cookies. "Low cal, promise. But not gluten free. Sorry."

Lydia laughed hearing this, Erica rolled her eyes taking a bite, "I have no problems with gluten. So thanks. Oh god these are delicious."

"Fuel for the brain. Now, where exactly were you having math issues?" Stiles hoped his heart didn't give him away, he knew Lydia from forever ago, she was a whiz. Or at least used to be when it came to all things school.

Derek glared over his shoulder, Boyd was on one side of Stiles looking down at something scribbled on his paper and Erica was on the other side of Stiles nodding her head.

They all looked so comfortable, when did that happen?

"When did that happen?" Scott echoed the alphas thoughts, except there was a whine in his voice.

"Who cares. " Derek growled.

"Scotty? What's wrong? We were going to study with Jackson and Braeden and Isaac. Come on. Leave Lydia with Freakinski." Allison frowned wondering why her boyfriend had been so down lately. Why was he so attached to the newly presented omega? She had always thought there was something between the two, she rolled her eyes. Omegas weren't everything.

Anyway Scott obviously broke off whatever they had, and so obviously chose the hunter but lately he had started to waver. They were soulmates, why should she feel threatened by a weak were like Stiles. Then again Scott was an alpha, she knew from her studies that alphas could have more than one mate. What if Scott wanted to have Stiles join them? No. She wouldn't let that happen. Scott was a puppy, so sweet and easily deceived. She would need to stop this at the source. Maybe it was time to talk to Stiles.

After the bell rang Stiles packed up and said goodbye to his study companions blushing briefly from the pats to his back and ruffling of his hair. His hands were still healing and Boyd had asked about them several times, Erica demanded that she write everything out for the omega and Stiles let her. It almost felt like he had friends. However he wasn't going to push it, maybe they were just being kind because he had been hurt.

Speaking of, Lydia was packing her things up slowly. "Thanks for the help, I can't seem to solve for anything with a letter in it. You're smart-"

"You are too. I've seen your science scores, you almost beat me last trimester. And we both know you used to be apart of the matholympieds. You don't need to pretend to be dumb."

This caught Lydia off guard, she slowed her movements, "I'm sorry." She managed staring down at her pink and black backpack fiddling with the zipper.

"No. It's not my business. " Stiles half smiled in a let's drop it tone his eyes watched as Derek was talking to Scott near the door of the library where open study was. Stiles needed to check out a couple things for an extra credit report he was writing. While heading down one of the aisles to grab it he felt Lydia's nervous glances follow him.

Whatever, he was needing to find a book on bonding ceremonies, Soulmarks and platonic bonding. He was definitely onto something, and he was prepared to present it to Deaton later at their appointment.

He had enough time before he needed to run to class to collect the needed material. However Lydia was close behind him, he swore under his breath for being an asshole. He was lucky Lydia was talking to him and he called her out. Way to go Stiles! Then again she nearly killed him, so could they call it even stevens?

"No. I mean I'm sorry we hurt you. It was my fault, I was arguing with my boyfriend about stupid things and I grabbed the keys from the ignition and threw them out into the woods. Then you were there and-" the girls big eyes watered and Stiles who was half turned reaching for a book turned completely to the banshee, the scent of anxiety was rolling off of her, anxiety guilt and tears. "Everything is just going so wrong. My parents are pushing me in one direction and I worry about Jackson, I mean I'm his anchor and I can't even be calm and collected. It throws him off and I tried to ask for advice but it feels like our bond is so shaky. I love him but what if he thinks it was a mistake. His parents already hate me. They think I'm going to take him off to some unknown pack with zero notoriety. He's really a good guy once you get to know him. You would love him."

Stiles held back a cynical remark, this wasn't the time and he hated how she smelled of grief and despair. Omega instincts and the fact Stiles was a decent fucking werewolf, had his arms wrapping around the human girl. So maybe she had made a bad decision. At least she was saying sorry, and Stiles could feel her confusion and frustration not projected at him but inward.

"Thanks for saying sorry." He mumbled awkwardly feeling her wrap her arms around him and sniff into his chest.

"I wanted to sooner but every time I felt like you would take it badly. I didn't know someone would be out on that road we were all a little intoxicated except Jackson, he never drinks. His dad is pretty strict about drinking and driving that's why he was driving. Everyone thought he was drinking because he was carrying around a cup of soda, but you have to keep up a front when- well anyway. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. "

So maybe Jackson did have a heart after all, or some kind of moral compass. Stiles pulled away handing a tissue to Lydia from a small package he kept in his back pocket.

"There, stop crying now. Everyone will think your mathbook broke up with you." She giggled rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just unload, I don't have anyone to tell I think it just bubbled out."

"I'm easy to talk to." Stiles smiled remembering something Scott had said. The two made there way out of the aisle and back to their bags. Stiles forgot the books he needed he didn't want to be late.

"Here." Stiles wrote his number down quickly, "If you need to text you can text me. Day or night. Even if it's fluffy kitten pics." Lydia took the strip of paper and nodded sniffing.

"Who are you? A saint? Saint Stiles?" Lydia was tapping the number into her phone.

"No ma'am I am no saint. I'm Batman." Stiles laughed "And I'm going to be late so we better hurry."

~0~

Stiles was on his way to the bathroom when he heard a familiar angsty voice. "I told Kimmy to fuck off and I'll tell you the same!" Stiles was unnoticed standing by the door of the bathroom, why were the two alphas in the omega bathroom? Why ask at this point?

Cora was wearing her usual jeans, and black tank-top, the other alpha was wearing a grey hoodie and skinny jeans. Suddenly the two were pushing each other someone's phone slide out landing next to a shocked Stiles' feet.

"I have those pics on my phone Cora, I'll send them out to everyone unless you do what I say! Just think what Alpha will say about her disappointment of a daughter."

Stiles picked up the phone a picture of Cora smiling locking lips with another girl. Anger flared through him. "This phone?" Both alphas looked up at Stiles from where they had rolling around on the floor. Stiles had moved over next to an open stall, a sad look on his face.

"I looked. This phone is deactivated. This is someone's phone a someone too stupid to use a cloud to save their pictures for blackmail. "

"Don't!" The unknown alpha growled.

"Don't what? Drop this in the toilet and flush? Or don't drop it on the ground and smash it with my foot before putting it in the toilet?" Stiles had enough time to just toss it in the toilet and flush.

"You little bitch!"

The other alpha pulled him from the stall glaring down at the phone now showing a black screen due to water damage. He glared at the omega, surprised that he met his gaze with his own,

"Such gentle behavior, you make me swoon. Carebear you okay?" Stiles called over his shoulder backing up.

"Stiles?" Cora was surprised and confused.

"Cor de lune? You know you can't get into any trouble. You just were released." Stiles reminded her, then his arm was taken and he just realized he was standing in front of a pissed off alpha. He also realized his left arm was still sore, and was happy, overjoyed ecstatic that this idiot had his right arm.

Why did he have to suddenly be brave? What's wrong with him? So Stiles took a deep breath and headbutted the alpha holding his arm. Pain exploded in the center of his head and he realized too late he was shorter than the alpha. So he managed to only cause the alpha to step back blood exploding out of his nose.

"Ouch! That was nothing like the movies!" Stiles fell back, caught by Cora. "This is worse than an ice cream headache."

"You are a crazy little bastard! Hale this isn't over!" The alpha growled but Stiles was in too much pain to even catch what cliche warning was thrown their way.

"Come on Stiles let's go to the nurse's station." Cora helped her friend stand, yeah Stiles was a friend. Only a friend would do something like this when he would have nothing to gain. She had already told him she wasn't into omegas so they would never mate. This made it clear to her he wasn't trying to be friends because of her last name, come to think of it what was Stiles' last name? Had she even told him hers? Well everyone knew her, so he had to know her family. Right?

"No! I'm fine. You should get to class before you get in trouble. I'll see you at lunch. Let me just catch my breath." The thin boy groaned crouching down holding his head in his hands.

Cora started to argue, but he cut her off with a finger wagging towards her his head still down.

"Cora. Just go. It's fine. I'm not fragile. Besides it's humiliating if you treat me like a baby after my gallant act. I need to be able to have some dignity. Right." He stood up hands on his hips like a runner that finished a race.

"Dignity. Ha." She continued to stand there staring at Stiles who had his head tilted back eyes squinting shut.

"What is it? Am I bleeding anywhere?" Stiles opened one eye to peep at his friend, she was lookin at him with a strange expression.

"Cora? Are you okay? Did that guy do anything?"

The alpha's eyes were watering and she shook her head no putting her hands over her face, her shoulders trembled.

"Cora? I mean if he did we'll chase him down and you can hold him while I hit him with sarcasm and feeble outdated your mom jokes. Because I don't think I'll try another head butt for a while."

The brown haired alpha sobbed and laughed, "Wow, I'm like making everyone cry today. "

"Shut up Stiles." Cora sniffed, accepting the strip of toilet paper the omega handed her. He was all out of tissues. "It's just no one's ever defended me before, well apart from family. Especially not a weakling omega. "

"Hey OUCH! Who's weak!?" Stiles protested but winced massaging his throbbing forehead.

Cora embraced the omega and scented him "I owe you Stiles."

"Fine pay me back by going to class. I'll see you at lunch." Stiles was firm grades were no joke to him.

"Only if you get an icepack on that and have the nurse look it over. Your arm too. Let me see if it's bruised."

"Deal mom." Stiles rubbed his head and winced pulling his red hoodie down and removing his black t-shirt with several dc heros. Then the long sleeved gray shirt with thumb holes, he had a white t under all this.

"So many layers pup?" Cora winced seeing fading bruises from Stiles' car accident.

"I heal slow. And I'm cold all the time." He explained "And worry about my poor forehead. My brain is literally my only attribute. Cora eyed Stiles' soulmark.

"I bet your soulmate says otherwise." She giggled then wished she hadn't said that, Stiles' demeanor changed almost instantly. She hadn't believed him when he confided that his soulmate hated him, it broke her heart that anyone could hate Stiles.

"That bastard! It's turning purple, I can see his handprints. Even the swirl of his fingers." Cora was fuming she started for the door. Her growl was near fueral, and Stiles could see her starting to phase.

"Wait! Cora! I said have this. It's ok. I bruise easily. These will go away. Please. I'll go to the nurses station. Don't make my headache be for nothing." His touch didn't cause her to snap at him, instead it had a calming effect. Her teeth and claws retracted the red of her eyes flashed. The omega released the alpha and instinctively submitted.

"Oh, god! Stiles! I'm sorry." Cora was pulling him into a hug, "Don't don't do that."

"I can't help it. I hate this." Stiles whispered wincing when Cora embraced him too roughly. "Please." Stiles took a step back, defeat in his voice.

"Fine." She reluctantly stopped hugging him before she left. Stiles shoved his shirts into his bag, hurried to do what he came in for and just pulled his hoodie up over her his shoulders. He really did want something for his growing headache. The omega took a moment at the door putting his head against the cool wood. Would simple social interactions always be that hard? He had always thought that when he presented his physical problems would go away. As well as mental. He'd be less anxious and more confident, he would be stronger and at least warmer. A hand rested on his new bruising, his pamphlets and doctor said he'd be stronger if he bonded. He could never trade his freedom not even for his health.

After taking a good 15 minutes of reflection and allowing some small bit of self loathing, Stiles made it out of the bathroom. Four steps down the hall before he ran into a solid form the one belonging to his ex best friend. "Stiles!"

"Scott." The omega was less than enthused, was today really going to be like this? It was only tuesday. And not even lunch yet, it was a sign to go to the nurse's office and just sleep till lunch.

"I wanted to talk to you." Scott stated eagerly like a puppy that found his favorite bone, or more like dug up his favorite bone he forgot all about for over a year. Still Scott's smile was wide and he bounced on his feet happily, Stiles had alway loved that about his friend. It was infectious when it came to Scott, and Stiles fought his own want to return the smile. He could feel the guy was eager to embrace him but held back.

"No." Stiles hissed trying to side step his friend, the hall was empty and the omega bathroom on this wing was in a part of the school where there were more storage rooms than classrooms.

Scott blocked Stiles' attempt to duck past him, damn Scott for knowing his wiley ways.

"Move." Stiles wished Cora had stayed.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. How are you man? I heard you were in the hospital. Smoke inhalation or something? What were you doing in a burning building? Or was it a robbery" Stiles rolled his eyes, "And congrats on presenting."

"No. We aren't doing this! Fuck off Scott. It wasn't a burning building it was a car accident , you would know that if you would have fucking texted me or pretended to be a good friend. "

"Stiles it's not like that buddy. Come one. Don't be this way, I thought you would understand. You said you would. I presented and found my soulmate. It was all a whirlwind and then I got on the lacrosse team. I'm a starter and Allison is really-"

"Hey you have a wonderful life go enjoy it. With your new friends and your soulmate. I don't need you. You knew I was in the hospital, I was there for a couple days but you never came to visit. Boyd and Erica managed to come see me at home, Boyd brought my homework. You don't get to suddenly pop back into my life like you did nothing wrong. You threw me away for your new friends and status. I would have loved to know your soulmate because you care about her so much but you never gave me the chance. I thought we were brothers. Instead you hang out with the people who make my life hell. So, what is it? What do you want?"

"I wanted to-"

"What? Huh Scott? Pick up where we left off? You haven't even introduced me to your soulmate. That's a big deal dude! I would have loved to know her, she's obviously awesome if you two are fated! I understand if you want to spend time with her. I would never try to get between that."

"I didn't think it was important to you. I just haven't gotten around to it." Scott frowned "Everytime I came around the other guys were even meaner to you. So I stayed away."

" Scott? You. Just." Stiles couldn't, his arm and his head ached. Clearly Scott didn't get it, maybe his IQ dropped from his association with neanderthals. " Go away I don't need you " Stiles held his breath he could smell the guilt and Scott looked like a beaten puppy but Scott had hurt him. Stiles had been so alone and touch starved and the one person he thought he could always trust threw him away.

"Fuck off Scott. I don't need your friendship. The kind that's only convenient for you. Maybe you wont make the same mistake with your new friends."

Stiles gave up trying to walk around Scott instead turned to walk further down the hall the opposite way hoping to just find somewhere to calm his racing heart and before he humiliated himself by crying. Was there even an upside to being an omega? He was constantly weak, easily tired, ready to submit and over anxious. What exactly was so great about being an omega?

Scott's hand shot out and grabbed Stile's left arm, "Wait. Just, let's talk about it. Without yelling. You're making me feel like my asshole dad." Scott laughs uncomfortably before on reflex squeezing the omega's arm. His alpha strength caused red hot pain to shoot up the omega's arm bringing Stiles to his knees. The omega was falling to the floor whimpering, the Alpha in shock still holding the omega's sore arm.

"What oh god. Stiles!" Scott released his friend trying to figure out what the cause of his pain was. His long time best friend was pale as a sheet he curled in on himself instinctively. Scott didn't have a chance to say anything else someone was slamming him against an empty locker. He grunted flashing his eyes only to have eyes flashed at him, eyes and very sharp teeth.

"What did you do?"

"Derek! I didn't, I just reached out. I didn't mean-" The alpha released Scott letting him slide to the ground. Stiles' hoodie had come off somehow in the fray. His right arm was sporting a purple bruise compliments of a nameless alpha, Derek didn't know that. Instead he thought Scott had caused that injury as well.

"Stiles, man. I'm sorry. Woah-" The younger alpha looked at the dark soulmark on his friend's forearm.

"When? Stiles! You found your soulmate! When? Who is it? Anyone I know? You just presented too."

"Fuck off Scott." Stiles grunted with a whine, he was trying to breath and pull himself together. Failing, he was failing at it it was too much.

Help. Help. Help. Make the pain stop. Make it stop! Pain. Too much. Alpha. His brain was screaming and he was turning his head towards a comforting scent. He couldn't control the hiccuping sobs anymore and Stiles was lost to the pain. His omega pushing forward pressing into the much needed comfort.

There was someone gently pulling him into a sitting position, his vision was dotted with black specks any time he opened his eyes, and deep breaths seemed impossible for his lungs but his mouth still tried to take in air.

"It hurts. No. No. Don't touch it." the omega begged.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt you. Stiles?" Scott sounded frantic, Stiles didn't care about anything but how much pain he was in. That and breathing. He wanted to breath.

Then a hand touched his forearm just enough to cause discomfort but not enough to add more pain. Then it was going, the pain was spilling over onto the tiled floor. Like a deflating water balloon and the pain was leaving him. Then he was being carried, he could take deep breaths, now that the pain had ebbed into a single pin prick, more like a mosquito bite. The warm scent was still very reassuring and his eyes were so heavy. He could still smell Cora on his clothes and it was oddly soothing so he gave into the darkness.

When Stiles woke up he was in the nurse's office. He winced remembering Scott accidently grabbing his injured arm.

"Ah, Mr. Stilinski how are you? I tried calling your father but there wasn't an answer."

"It's alright. I'm fine." Stiles winced glancing at his arm.

"I wrapped it tightly but nothing was broken. It was nice that Mr. Hale carried you in. " The beta nurse raised turned back to the clipboard in her hands. She had the same eye color and hair color as Allison. This was one of the human hunter's aunts or distant cousins she looked a lot like Allison but older. The beta would definitely age with grace, Scott was lucky to have a strong and beautiful partner. And Stiles was left with stupid Derek. Oh god. Derek carried him, she had to be mistaken. Right? He wasn't there to gloat or threaten, Stiles shivered recalling the hospital.

"Derek?" Stiles gulped jumping off the bed searching for his bag and hoodie.

"He's talking to the vice principal." The nurse never looked up from her clipboard. "I see you have a soulmark. We don't have you registered at the school or your partner."

"It's no ones business." Stiles replied softly.

"Stiles." Scott was pushing into the room carrying Stiles' bag and holding his hoodie. "I'm so sorry dude!"

"Scott. I told you to fuck off." Stiles approached the stalkier boy without meeting his eyes.

"I had no idea you and Derek were uh involved." Scott turned red.

"We aren't!" Stiles growled snatching his hoodie from his ex friend and pulling it on. He then grabbed his bag. A quick glance at the time told him that he needed to get to his omega classes at the middle school and soon. And sadly he had slept through lunch. Fuck. He needed to text Cora she would be worrying.

"Well I saw his soulmark and it matches yours." Scott interrupted Stiles' chaotic thoughts.

"You saw? He showed you?" Stiles felt sick halting his rapid fire text after scanning 12 texts from a worried Cora.

"Yeah, when he was pummeling me! Good thing I heal quickly." Scott rubbed his left jaw. "I don't know where he's getting off hitting me. When he's out hooking up with Jennifer Blake." Scott frowned. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry. You probably didn't know that."

"Shut up Scott!" Stiles snapped looking over his shoulder at the nurse who was on the phone in the corner ignoring the two of them.

"What? Wait, you knew? About Jennifer I mean. And you're okay with it? Stiles? I always thought you wanted what your parents had."

"You can't tell anyone! No one can know about the soulmate thing! And I do. I just don't care what Derek does with his life. No one needs to know- "

"That he's a cheating bastard? That you deserve better than." Scott pulled away from his friend, his eyes running over the omegas face. He could smell fear rolling off of Stiles and his stomach twisted.

"Wait. Did he threaten you?" Scott's eyes flashed. "Stiles. Is he threatening you?"

Stiles shook his head but the lie was easily read in his hearts skipped beat. "Lie.' Scott growled.

"IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE!" Stiles held his friends forearms with his hands willing his ex friend to do as he asked. "It's too late to pretend you care!"

"Stiles. He's your soulmate. Your alpha. He should be-"

"What?" Derek growled. "What are you yapping about Mccall? And I told you to stay away from Stilinski!" The alpha flashed his eyes and bared his teeth but the younger refused to submit.

Stiles felt sick, the pheromones in the air, were getting heavier and heavier. Where did the nurse go?

"What did you tell him Freakinski? If you think Mccall is your friend you're wrong. He laughed with the rest of us when we shoved you or talked about how pathetic you were."

"Fuck you Derek!" Scott didn't deny it though, and Stiles felt his heart clinch, he held back a pathetic whine.

It hurt, but he guessed as much. He needed to get out of there before he embarrassed himself.

"I didn't say anything." Stiles replied low enough for both weres to hear incase the beta nurse was hiding somewhere.

"I knew it! You are threatening him!" Scott went to push Derek but Stiles stopped him.

"Scott. You have your own soulmate. Worry about her. You both can fight whatever. But I'm leaving." Scott grabbed for Stiles but the omega flinched causing the young alpha to freeze and the older alpha to growl.

Stiles had to put distance between them and him, his legs were starting to tremble and his eyes were watering. He wanted to cry but he refused to do it in front of them, neither one of them deserved to see his anxiety attack and breakdown.

He made it on quick legs around the corner and outside into the courtyard, when a hand caught him from behind. Squeezing the back of his neck, it was something meant to anchor but when he realized who it was it instead caused him to hyperventilate. "What! What do you want from me?" Stiles hissed, gulping in air trying to pull free striking at the arm belonging to the hand holding him mercilessly.

"We need to talk! Stop struggling."

"Let me go!" a sob.

"Fine. Don't run!" Derek snapped, releasing Stiles allowing the young omega to fall on his ass.

"Derek." Jennifer appeared with a cat that caught the canary grin. The beautiful beta wore her brown hair in a high ponytail. Stiles thought it drew attention to her pale swan like neck, alphas were into that kind of thing. Him not so much, still she was wearing a skirt that came just to her knees and looked like it was made from some flowy green material. The white sleeveless blouse had a v cut from the soft material with two strips of the same cloth criss crossed over the gap, I guess that made it appropriate for school. Stiles didn't like that she was overly perfumy like flowers that were about to go bad.

"I happened to be passing the nurses station and overheard you." She waved playfully at Stiles now standing and dusting himself off. The omega nodded in her direction glancing around to be sure she was even acknowledging him.

"How much did you hear?" Derek felt sick, "I can explain-"

'No. No need. It makes sense now. I understand. " She started to pet his arm, her face upturned. "You are in a unique situation. It's fine. I'm not opposed to playing nice. If you want to have your soulmate watch, or maybe join in. Maybe you want to be the one watching I'm open to it. " She glanced at a beat red Stiles, a very beat red and confused Stiles. "I heard omegas are delicious. And the things I could teach you pup." She licked her lips before turning to look back to Derek. "You should have told me sooner."

Stiles took a few steps back and broke into a run, he couldn't take anymore of today. If he went home early his dad would get a call that ratted him out for not showing to his omega classes. Well he didn't answer when the nurse called maybe he wouldn't answer to that. Stiles shook his head shivering, he didn't want to be alone.

He didn't want to be anywhere near Derek, Scott or that creepy Jennifer girl. She wanted Derek she could have him! Stiles walked the short distance to the middle school forgetting Cora usually escorted him. He was so lost in troubled thought he nearly walked past Brandon. The kid was being pushed against the side of the building caged in by some blond kid with a buzz cut.

Stiles usually took this route to get to the door opening out to the side of the building directly. The field wasn't very far away and he sometimes watched the soccer players take the field wishing he had played a sport in middle school or even qualified for one.

"I told you not to tell anyone about our soulmarks! It's bad enough I have to hear my dad gush over your grades and constantly compare us! The whole planning my life and shit! I don't need my friends to know what kind of loser I'm saddled with! I hate you!"

"Woah!" Stiles growled pushing the little twirp, well okay the little twirp was definitely an alpha and he was Stiles' size. This didn't matter, "You can fuck right off! Anyone would be glad to be associated with Brandon!"

"No one's talking to you slut!" The kid with the buzz cut looked down at the skinny Brandon "So you have your sister here fight your battles."

"Now that was uncalled for. You little alpha jerk!" Stiles grabbed the kid by his stupid black jean jacket. Cora could appreciate this pup's style but not his attitude. "How do you like being pushed against a wall?" Stiles used the shock of surprise to do just this. " You are obviously an idiot if you hate someone for doing better than you in school. So you are obviously going to grow up to be a bigger idiot jerk. I'm embarrassed for Brandon. There's no hope for you! What is it with you alphas? Just because you were given a fucking knot in the biological lottery you think you're superior than the rest of us. Well I'm here to tell you, no. No you are not! You were born with a shitty personality, and you will always have one. Why don't you tell your father you're not good enough for Brandon and a platonic bond is all you'll end up with. Spending the weekends scenting, or sharing a shirt, and being roommates." Yes. Stiles had been doing some research, there was something called a platonic bond but it wasn't spoken of much due to it going against the norm and traditional views.

"Come on Brandon. We'll be late. Don't waste your breath not another thought on such a lowly being. You will find someone out there who loves you and wants you as a partner. And this idiot will be forced to watch your happiness while you scent mark like one would a friend. Even that is an abhorrent life sentence for someone as kind as you."

"Soulmarks are forever." the kid objected but his voice wavered slightly as if he doubted his own conviction.

"Are they though? Google it idiot. And I don't mean harems that alphas sometimes have with their soulmate being their number one. I mean something else. You can go fuck yourself." Stiles hissed taking Brandon's hand and pulling him towards class.

"Woah! Where'd that come from?" The two omegas sat in the back of class, Stiles shook his head. "Long day?"

"I'm sorry he said those things. I had someone say the same to me and it hurt. At least your chosen alpha isn't scary." Stiles shivered involuntarily remembering Derek looming over him at the hospital. Then a brief memory of pain ebbing and a blurry figure standing to the side of him crept into his thoughts but he pushed it away just as quickly.

"Even if I could understand where he was coming from and why he hates me.I mean I hate me

But you. You're great. He is lucky you would even consider him. I hope you don't buy into that bullshit they try to teach kids that if and alpha or beta is mean to you it's cause they like you."

"Oh, no. No worries, Cora said the same. She said if they're mean assholes they'll always be mean assholes and it's better to just ignore them. Or she offered me brass knuckles or mace. Our alpha confiscated her taser. I'm okay. No one ever said that kind of thing to Travis though. He's always telling me I ruined his life since we practically presented on the same day. Our families have known each other for a while, we were at his house for dinner and I bumped into him and well soulmark appeared on my to say it was not love at first sight. I see I'm not alone."

"You should tell your alpha about it. Don't let that little fucker think he can get away with it. I bet your pack would have words with aren't just some horse for trading and breeding. Are you from a big pack? Is his bigger?" Brandon's cheeks blushed and he looked away. "At least think about it. If not your parents at least tell the counselor at your school."

"I will. I promise. My packs definitely bigger than his. It's okay size." Stiles shrugged not wanting to say anything he laid his head on his aching forearms facing the window where the soccer field was empty and the slight breeze was kicking up leaves. Brandon just petted his friend's head, giggling when the older omega started to nod off and snore.

After class a very cranky Stiles explained some of what happened at school, not wanting to out Brandon, he would have to tell his family. Stiles did note if Brandon didn't bring it up soon he would say something to Cora.

Stiles tried to breeze over the whole Scott thing and to Cora's credit she graciously listened to his quick description of what happened mentioning Scott accidentally grabbing him. This had her fuming it had taken him the whole ride to the hospital to calm her down. But she didn't say anything, she only growled glaring straight ahead. She wanted to pick him up from his appointment at the hospital with Deaton but Stiles promised he would be okay taking the bus home from his appointment. She reluctantly agreed.

~0~

Despite the small hour nap he took in his omega class, Stiles felt exhausted by the time he reached the hospital. Stiles found Deaton's office almost in the basement, he clutched his research and pushed the door open and damn his luck to see a familiar scowling face in the small waiting room as he checked in with a beta human receptionist.

"Mr. Stilinski Mr. Hale has asked to sit in on your appointment." The blond human was chewing her gum and apparently her name was Nancy. Her shoulder length hair was curled at the ends and her red lips thinned when reading Stiles' panic.

"No."

"It's not just your choice." Derek growled towering over the omega causing Stiles to flinch. His reaction angered Derek for some reason.

"Mr. Hale please refrain from dominate behavior and rein in your pheromones you will upset the other patients."

"What other patients?" Derek snapped "I am sure we are the last of the day." The receptionist narrowed her eyes at the petulant young alpha.

Then behind Stiles entering into the office was his father still in uniform and looking worried. Stiles had texted his dad that he was going to his appointment alone after he had shot a worried Cora a quick text from the nurse's office.

Today was a shit storm because Stiles' father caught that and confusion washed over him.

"This isn't happening!" Stiles hissed.

"Stiles I heard you were in the nurse's office today." The sheriff looked over his pup, "Thanks again Derek. Nurse Argent said you brought Stiles in. I haven't heard the full story but I'm sure Stiles will fill me in. Now care to tell me why you are going in to this appointment with my son?"

"Because they're soulmates and share the soulmark." Deaton sighed.

"So much for Bonding protection act." Stiles grumbled.

"Shut up, he already guessed seeing us both here and hearing that one." Derek snapped gesturing to the beta human who rolled her eyes snapping her gum.

"Nancy I told you about your gum." Deaton was rubbing his temples, the last patients of the day were always the most difficult, maybe Nancy scheduled it like that on purpose.

"I have asthma." She replied checking her red painted nails. "I'm off in thirty minutes so best not be late to start this appointment. I have a feeling it's going to be a long one."

"Nancy." Deaton reprimanded but the human ignored him going back to typing. "Excuse me Dr. Deaton, I have to call that volunteer from omega services to pick up the new enrollment paperwork. Thank god I don't have to input this anymore." The nurse sighed to herself.

"He can't come in." Stiles nodded towards to his dad "Especially if he is." The omega glared at the alpha next to him.

The Sheriff took a seat and watched as his son refused to meet his eyes disappearing quickly behind another set of doors.

The Sheriff heard yelling and raised voices he was on his feet and through the doors ready to subdue anyone hurting his son. After the day the Sheriff was having, he was on edge, particularly when it came to omegas. This case was going to turn him gray and it was bringing up a past he thought he'd put far behind him.

Now his son's soulmate was revealed and he wasn't so sure he was okay with it. Claudia had ended up losing so much when she kept in contact with the Hales. No he couldn't blame Peter, or Talia Hale not completely. Noah knew he himself was also partly to blame. If Claudia hadn't pulled Adam Hale down, instinctively covering his very pregnant body the bullet wouldn't have hit her. Wouldn't have poisoned her wouldn't have kept her from taking a cure because the cost of their own pup's life.

"Platonic bonding?" Derek snarled. "That sounds like some newage bullshit."

"I won't be tethered to him! I won't! I refuse to be mated to anyone unless it's love." Stiles didn't care if the other two in the room thought he was being childish.

"We are not kids idiot. There's no such thing!" Derek snapped "True love. Laughable."

Stiles didn't say anything he could feel the truth behind this statement.

"Sheriff." Deaton was on his feet. "Everyone is alright. Just a little heated debate. Please take a seat. Everyone." the doctor directed towards the leather couch, and two leather chairs.

Stiles took a chair wanting to be far from both alphas, "While studies show it's more beneficial for fated pairs to complete the bond. There have been successful instances of platonic bonds. Except for fertility. An omega can only bare his fated pair's pup. Any other alpha's causes miscarriage. The same goes for the alpha. "

"Shooting blanks isn't going to kills me." Derek shrugged, but not being able to start a family did. He came from a big family and couldn't imagine not having that to come home to, pups laughing and fighting. All thoughts of a loving spouse were dashed smelling the loathing coming from Stiles. Why were they fated? It didn't make sense.

"Fine I'll adopt" The small omega crossed his arms over his chest and refused to meet Derek's shocked eyes. " There's plenty of children out there needing love. I will happily adopt." Stiles straightened his shoulders, though a small pain pinched at his heart knowing he would never carry his alpha's pup, he would never subject a pup to a loveless union. Besides he was telling the truth, adopting was alright by him.

"I hate you." Stiles looked over Derek "And I know you feel the same. I'll take the pamphlet with the exercises to block the uh feelings and thoughts slipping through the bond. I'll try my best. I want to go now it's been a long day. Doctor Deaton we can meet up again just the two of us at my next appointment."

"Fine by me." Derek grumbled although his inner wolf was snapping and whining at the rejection.

"That doesn't work Stiles, Derek."

"What!" snapped.

"Why?" Stiles hissed.

"Because we need to be sure the exercises are working. So, Stiles you need Derek here when you are trying to block out."

"Fine." Derek fumed "But isn't there something sooner, can't we start right away."

"Yes! That! Right there, I agree." Stiles looked hopeful, Deaton sighed rubbing his temples something he would be doing a lot of. "I have an opening tomorrow, we can do this at least once for an hour every other day. Anymore and it will cause problems. Like headaches, bloody nose, disorientation even coma. I need to know if either of you have been experiencing any kind of seperation issues. Agitation, bouts of aggression, anger, sadness, crying, anxiety? Any physical ones, chills, fevers, headaches, muscle aches? Bloody noses, lethargy?" Stiles shook his head as did a smug Derek.

"Fine, I've been a little tired.' Stiles admitted, "I sleep through my omega studies class, and my anxiety has been through the roof. "

"This won't be so bad once you've completed the bond."

"If." Stiles corrected Deaton, "If we complete the bond which we won't be. And I thought we would look into a platonic bond."

"Wait, wait." Noah interjected "What kind of side effects are we looking at now? With every other day of exercises and this whole separation issue? Stiles is still a teenager. I don't want him to be scented against his will."

Stiles was standing he didn't wait for anyone to say anything, his father growled at Derek but Stiles cut him off. "Dad lets just go."

"I'm okay with every other day. " The omega shrugged and quickly made his way out of the room.

"And really Stiles you can't do any better. Derek Hale is a fine alpha. He saved your you should put whatever issues you have with him aside and try to make this work. He has a big pack you would be protected and safe. Talia is a strong leader in the alpha councils. She runs the whole pacific northwest. And has connections with European councils, she has a chair at the head of the international council. "

"I won't be forced into a union if there is no love. I want what you had with mom. I want to be happy even if it's for a little while."

Stiles smiled sadly hearing his father's quick intake of breath as well as the increase in his heart rate. Good let him think about that one, let him be sad for a minute because Stiles had a point and he would not budge.

~0~

Cora entered the cafeteria on wednesday with murder on her mind. She was greeted by an excited Laura. "You've finally decided to eat with us!"

"Introduce me Laura. Please, to all of your friends leave no one out." Cora's wolfish grin was missed by her sister's excited squeal.

Cora waited patiently for the names and pretended to care, she was really in the cafeteria because some beta from her first period told her that Scott ate lunch in the cafeteria with Allison Argent and she knew what Argent looked like.

"So is your mystery friend going to join us too?" Laura asked.

"Mystery?" Lydia asked.

"Mind your own business princess." Cora snapped.

"Hey!" Jackson growled.

"Easy." Boyd replied with a grin, this Hale was a firecracker, Erica patted a seat next to her.

"You can sit here by me sweetheart. I want to hear about your adventures in rehab."

Cora was about to tell the older Beta she wasn't her sweetheart but then she saw Allison put her arm around a dark haired male.

"Cora?" Laura tried to follow her sister's line of sight, she was tense ready to pounce. If Cora had been phased she would be standing with her ears back and the fur on her back bristled.

"Scott Mccall." She growled.

"You know Scotty?" Erica asked.

"Nope. But that's him?" Cora asked following the douche with her narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Why? " Derek stopped talking to Isaac about the party they all were going to on Friday night.

Cora started forward ignoring her brother and pulling away from her sister's soft touch to her shoulder. It didn't take very long to reach the alpha, Allison was giggling and he was laughing at something the hunter had said. "You Scott Mccall?"

"Yeah-" Scott didn't get to say anymore or even ask why someone sharing a Hale kinscent would want anything to do with him. Instead she headbutted him and his nose exploded with blood he fell back Allison was quick to catch him and she swung at Cora but her punch was caught by Laura.

"Stay the fuck away from Stiles! If you even breath in his direction I swear to god I'll cut you!" And Cora was backing away pushing past a growing crowd of teens holding their lunch.

"What the fuck Cora!" Laura chased after her sister.

"Leave me alone." Cora growled shakily pulling away from her older sister she hurried to her usual lunch spot knowing she would be going to principal's office soon and worse back to reform school. She wanted to see Stiles one last time at least, maybe he would write to her, and she was allowed calls on the weekends, would he accept her calls?

~0~

Derek was on his feet he heard his sister Laura yell "What the fuck Cora!" Then Cora was pushing past the crowd of teens, Allison was arguing with Laura and Erica was growling at the hunter to back off.

Isaac looked confused as did Lydia and Jackson, Boyd had followed his girlfriend to make sure she didn't get sucked into a fight.

Derek watched as Jackson reached out to put a protective arm around Lydia and Boyd subtly did the same to his soon to be mate. He wondered briefly what it felt like to share that connection with someone, something with mutual respect and not hate. He didn't want to think like this and decided to find his younger sister, her rebel without a cause exit was stopped by the vice principal Mrs. Argent and Derek knew it was going to end with a call to their alpha.

It turned out their mother was indisposed and gave instructions to Derek to take Cora's phone and keys, since Laura caught a ride with Derek to school Laura would need to drive Cora's car home. Cora would wait at home until Talia returned from the case she was helping the Sheriff work. Derek and Laura would be sure she stayed out of trouble until then, so Derek thanked the principal and vice principal.

"Does your alpha often help the Sheriff these days?" The vice principal asked curiously. Derek shrugged, "You don't have an omega do you? Your mother as I recall died shortly after having Cora. What a waist for the Sheriff. To lose a wife because of your omega only for her efforts to be for not."

"What?"

"Victoria!" The principal snapped. "That isn't something we discuss."

"Wait what the hell are you talking about?" Cora growled.

"The Sheriff. His omega Claudia, sweet girl. Went to this school here. Your uncle Peter and her helped plant all the trees on campus. "

"Go home." The principal cut off the beta. "Now. Derek you have permission to go."

Laura met them in the hall just outside the principal's office she had made sure Scott made it to the nurse's office. Allison was fuming and said Cora better watch her back, Laura of course hadn't taken kindly to the threat. Then the beta hunter had called Stiles a slut which was confusing but Laura needed to be sure her sister was alright and get the full story.

Cora wasn't talking, of course because she was the easiest person to understand and deal with.

Derek lectured his kid sister all the way home she just stared out the window, "Did Scott threaten you? You could tell me and I'll deal with it." No answer. "I'm on your side Cora." Silence. "You aren't a kid anymore Cora you can't keep acting out? " They pulled up to the house and she was out of the car before the engine was off throwing her bag down on the couch.

Brandon was home early due to it being a teachers staff meeting so he didn't have afternoon classes or Omega classes. When he heard his sister come in followed by their angry big brother he put his sketch pad down and quickly followed his sister up the stairs.

Derek huffed and threw his keys on the table of the family room blowing out a deep breath pulling off his letterman jacket. He plopped down on couch jumping up when he realized he sat on Brandon's sketch book. There was someone ringing the doorbell, he thought 'What now'

He answered the door there was Brandon's soulmate, the kid looked nervously up at Derek careful not to look him in the eye.

"Hey Derek. Is uh Brandon home." The teenager nervously looked around Derek.

"Yeah. Come in Travis." Derek shouted moving towards the stairs"Brandon!" Then shouted up the stairs "Brandon! Travis is here!" Unaware this caused the smaller alpha to jump.

Brandon called down "What?" He met Derek halfway down the steps pausing like a deer in headlights. "Oh." Anxiety filled the small area near the carpeted stairs and Derek turned from his brother to the little bastard refusing to look at Derek. "Hey Brandon. I'm actually kinda in the middle of something. I don't think we have anything left to say."

Brandon licked his lips he hugged his waist, and his posture was like he wanted curl in on himself. Derek had seen this before, it was how Stiles acted around him, and something in him broke.

"What did you do?" He turned on the small alpha.

"I came to apologize for yesterday." The younger alpha stepped back.

"Don't Derek." Brandon managed. "Leave him alone! He was leaving anyway. "

Derek was shocked his little brother was taking any kind of tone higher than a submissive whisper. Then he was actually taking the other boys arm and pulling him towards the door.

The alpha stayed where he could glare and watch the two, "I hate you and you made it clear you hate me. I don't think we have anything else to say."

"It's not. I don't hate you."

"Sure. Listen. Just because we have these stupid marks doesn't mean we have to be miserable together. I know it sounds silly but I don't want to be with anyone unless it's out of love not obligation. I looked up platonic bonding. It's not some hoax or new age bull. So I have my whole life to figure it out. I don't have to bond with anyone. So please leave."

The blond with the buzz cut opened his mouth to say something but saw the looming figure of his fated pair's big brother alpha and decided against it.

Brandon shut the door and glared at his brother "It's not your business."

Derek felt like swearing what happened to his little brother that thought he could do no wrong. "Alphas think they can do whatever push omegas around. I don't need a soulbond or fated partner. He's been pushing me around for too long. I don't need him."

"He's been pushing you? Verbally or physically?"

"It doesn't matter." Brandon shrugged "I can take care of myself. If he stops by again I don't want to see him. It's my choice. Besides I won't be a name to add to someones pack."

Derek watched his brother run up the stairs head high shoulders back, but there was a slight tremor to his voice when he spoke.

Brandon had brought something up, Hale went far, the name that is. Why wasn't Stiles falling at his feet begging for his knot and his name? It was getting distracting how easily Derek was always where Stiles was, yesterday was a prime example. He felt the distress the pain and then the shock he had followed it to that hallway. His instincts had lead him to throw Mccall up against the empty string of lockers, to take Stiles' pain then carry him to the nurse's office.

He had felt something and it confused him, when Stiles the omega had nuzzled into him searching for comfort for safety. That feeling of warmth caused his inner wolf to howl with approval. The rejections were starting to pile up and was tearing at him his wolf was on edge and his temper was off. How was it he was feeling off kilter, jittery and aggressive. Whereas Stiles was anxious and that was it, didn't he need the alpha in the same way. Damn this bond thing.

This bond was a shit bond and it needed to be fixed and soon. Where had Brandon heard of platonic bonding? Was it even a real thing?

Derek went back to the couch glancing down at the sketch pad he had pulled out from under him earlier. He glanced at the picture his brother was working on, Brandon had a talent. He was sketching the scenery outside the family room window. He had the details of the pebbled driveway wrapping around the long winding stretch of land disappearing into the woods.

Derek flipped to the picture before, it was of a smiling Cora holding her cell in her hand, the omega had caught the glint of rare happiness in the young alpha's eyes. Cora's hair had fallen over her left shoulder and her feet were sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Derek remembered it was when she was giggling over something her friend had texted. Sometime last week such exchanging were becoming frequent and the family wondered when they would meet this person that held Cora's attention.

The next page had Derek tilt his head sideways trying taking in every detail, it was of Cora driving and someone was in the passenger seat. Brandon was in the back seat, but the alpha could see his little sister smiling fondly at the passenger. Obviously sitting at a red light she had her arms crossed over the steering wheel and head resting on her forearm listening to the stranger speak from the seat next to her, it was definitely a he by the way his hands were moving.

The next one was the one that had Derek gripping the pad and holding his breath, it was of a familiar omega staring sadly out a school window. Brandon had made sure to spare no detail he had even managed to dot every mole that kissed the pale face. Stiles had his chin resting on his hands staring out the window. There was a frown on his face and he looked so sad, though it was a picture in black and white Derek imagined the whisky colored eyes distant and dejected.

The one before that one was of Stiles sleeping his head resting on his elbow, he looked so peaceful, Derek ran a finger over the bruised jaw line and over the messed hair.

The one before that was of Travis holding a soccer ball under his arm leaning against a fence talking to three other boys whose faces weren't detailed it was only Travis that had a smug grin often seen on over confident alphas. He reminded Derek of Jackson with that smile and his wolf didn't care for that idea.

"Why are you going through my stuff." Brandon sounded nervous.

"I accidently sat on it. Maybe you shouldn't leave your shit on the couch." This made the omega flinch but he snatched his sketch pad from his brother.

"Why do you have sketches of Stilinski?" Brandon frowned shrugging. "I mean Stiles. You sketched pictures of him."

His brother smiled then "You know Stiles? He's cool huh. He is Cora's friend and mine too." Brandon's grin widened as if he just realized this. " He's in my omega studies class. He sleeps through it mainly but he's always a blast. He nearly beat Travis up yesterday and what he did for Cora. He's so brave."

"Stiles brave?" Derek made a face causing his brother glare at him, then his eyes narrowed recalling just what his brother had said about Travis. "What did Travis say that Stiles of all people would get aggressive. Did he threaten you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I have some time before I have to deal with him and a bonding ceremony. Think of poor Stiles his soulmate hates him. I think he's scared of him too he always smells so anxious." Brandon shivered, "I would hate to have an alpha or beta like that. Travis said he was embarrassed that people might find out we are thought I had told someone because he overheard them talking about it. But I didn't tell anyone. I told him that, but he got so angry he pushed me. That's when Stiles walked up and shoved him back."

"And?" Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing how long had this pup whose balls hadn't dropped yet been threatening Brandon. Brandon his youngest brother, timid and sweet and kind. Where did that little fucker get off talking to Brandon like BRANDON was the embarrassment? Suddenly Derek felt sick, this was oddly familiar.

"And then he called Stiles a slut but Stiles didn't take the bait instead he told Brandon that I would have a choice someday when the time came I would find someone who loved me. That he would be stuck watching me basically from the sidelines be happy. That I would be happy and there was thing platonic bonding and it would be Travis that was alone and sad. I didn't believe Stiles at first but after reading online and thinking on it. I feel like things will be fine. I don't need Travis. That guys been a jerk to me since elementary school, him and his stupid jackass friends. "

"Language." Derek reprimanded but his brother wasn't listening he was too busy crossing his arms over his sketching pad holding it to his chest like a shield.

"I was dreading school these last few months since presenting, well dreading more than usual. But I don't need to. Things are going to be okay.I feel valued."Brandon's grin was still firmly planted on his face. "Wait how do you know Stiles?"

"He goes to my school." Derek replied.

"He gets bullied a lot doesn't he. He doesn't really say anything like that to me but I can tell." Brandon shrugged again.

"Brandon why didn't you say anything to me or our alpha? Even to Laura, uncle Peter someone!" The younger boy flinched.

"I don't need you guys to think I'm anymore of a disappointment that you already do. Besides it's no big deal, I'm an omega"

"Being an omega has nothing to do what that. You shouldn't be treated like less." Derek felt sick saying this, wasn't this how Stiles felt.

Brandon frowned, "Listen you need to talk to alpha about this. This conversation isn't over, because if you don't talk to her, then I'm going to murder that little fucking punk. I'll go to your school and do it right there in the cafeteria so all the others will know what it means to mess with a Hale. I'll make an example of the little fucker."

"Language." Brandon giggled, "Thanks. I, uh. I will. If you can be with me when I do. She's always so busy it's hard to catch a minute with her."

"Well she's gonna be close to murdering Cora so tonight is as good as a time as any. There's gonna be a family meeting so might as well bring it up then. Brandon. You are important to us all not because of your secondary gender but because we love you. Nothing changes that. I will go to the ends of the earth to chase down someone that is hurting you."

His younger brother smiled looking up at him from his long lashes cheeks flushing. "Now go and get some quiet time before alpha gets home it's gonna be bad. " Brandon shrugged leaving the family room empty. Derek heard his alpha come in and decided to avoid the yelling and hellstorm about to rain down. He went to hide in his room and texted Scott to see how his face was doing and to apologize he received no text back.

Derek was right about the pack meeting, after the head alpha was done interrogating a very unwilling Cora, Derek brought up Brandon's situation. There was an outcry at the offense, and Derek was so proud to be apart of such a protective and loving family. He listened to his little brother's accounts of being pushed at school, his locker vandalized and other pranks. Pranks that suddenly seemed less like pranks and more like cruelty, and all were so familiar. He listened to Brandon explain why he hadn't said anything, how he felt so worthless and alone. Laura embraced her little brother and Cora who was silent through her own grilling took Brandon in her arms and told him how proud she was of him for being so brave.

Derek glanced around the room, his big sister Laura, his younger sibling Brandon and Cora, his uncle and aunt, everyone there in that room. If they knew what he had been saying to his own soulmate. He didn't love Stiles but the least he could do was try to be friends. Right?

Derek was unaware that somewhere across town a certain omega doing his homework in an empty house hunched over a desk with a soft glow of a lamp was hit with a wave of guilt and sorrow.

~0~

Cora was brought to school with Talia Hale, Derek admired the fact that his alpha made any space feel tiny no matter how big, just with her presence. He hoped to carry the same confidence and clout. Talia was ready to fight for a reasonable punishment, however Scott had explained that it was a joke and misunderstanding. This surprised everyone including the principal as he reported that Mr. Mccall had come to him that morning with the story that Cora had accidently bumped him in the lunch hall and Allison Argent had corroborate his story. The principal being a Beta human could only trust the two at their word. Derek would definitely thank his friend later.

Cora was allowed to come to school the friday, when they three were outside the principal's office she asked for her keys and phone but Talia shook her head no. "I don't believe that one bit. However your name is cleared, so you can have your keys and phone back tomorrow. No sooner. I'll take you home. Derek you go to class. And please stay out of trouble." She sighed leading his younger sister away.

Derek started to go to class when he felt a buzz in his coat pocket he thought it was his phone and realized it was his sister's. LILREd was texting he opened the phone about to text that his sister was grounded till tomorrow.

 **LILRED: hey text m lil worried missed u at lunch.**

Derek could see there were several missed texts from the same person, he also could see why his sister was smiling these days there were several pictures of encouraging gifs and memes. He laughed himself reading the dumb science jokes and math memes. There was a meme of a cat wearing a red bowtie and black hipster glasses holding a beaker full of blue liquid and the meme read " Do you know any jokes about Sodium HypoBromite? NaBro" or "You can't trust Atoms they make up everything." That had Derek laughing and rolling his eyes. Was this person the reason Cora was doing better in math and science? He stopped reading her texts not wanting to intrude on her privacy. He needed to find Scott to thank him.

He sent a text of his own: **Cora is grounded. Her phone and keys have been confiscated.**

 **LITTLERED: OMG! :0 Is this her brother? Is she ok? What happened? _**

Derek thought this person was a girl with the emojis, he quickly texted back.

 **CORD'LUNE: She wont have her phone back till tomorrow. Her phone is about to die. I'll text from mine.**

 **LITTLERED: OK. Sounds serious.**

Derek laughed at the puppy meme the girl sent, he put the number in his phone and quickly texted.

 **Well Little Red. This is Big Bad Wolf.**

 **LITTLERED: Nope. If u r Cora's bro then you sir are SourWolf. Because I expect u to be angsty as they come.**

Derek shook his head he was the opposite right? **SourWolf: No. Complete opposite. I m a good alpha. Cora is the black sheep. We tried. I think she's adopted.**

 **LITTLERED: RUDE! But believable. I can not confirm or deny that she may or may not have said she is on to u all.**

The bell rang and Derek had to get to class he caught another puppy gif that said similar **LITTLERED: GTG!**

Derek spent lunch glancing at his phone he had forgot that he would explain Cora's situation, instead he took a picture of his unappetizing lunch. Only to receive a sad face and picture of what looked like home made spaghetti.

 **SOURWOLF:WHO'S MEAN N**


	5. Chapter 5 ANXIETY

Derek tried to approach Scott but Allison cut the alpha off on his way to were Scott's locker was, "Leave Scott alone. You and your family have done enough!"

Derek wanted to deny it, "Listen Allison. Just let me talk to him, I wanted to say thanks for what he did."

Allison rolled her eyes, "He didn't do it for you or Cora." She hissed like a cat who had water tossed at her. Derek could scent jealousy rolling off of her.

"What are you so pissed about? Look I just want to tell him thanks."

"Go fuck yourself Hale. And you tell that bitch Stiles to watch his back!" Allison turned on her black booted feet and walked down the hall her glare parting the masses.

Derek growled had Scott told his soulmate about Stiles and him? He wouldn't, why would he? What would he have to gain?

He turned in the hall his phone buzzing in his back pocket he smiled knowing thinking it was Cora's friend, temporarily feeling guilty that they might be in some kind of relationship and here he was flirting.

Except he didn't get that impression from Cora at all, she seemed more happy to have someone to talk to.

 _ **LITTLERED: when the adderall hasn't kicked in.**_

A gif of a puppy jumping up repeatedly wagging his tail trying to see over a wood fence.

 _ **SOURWOLF: when you should have zigged instead of zagged. My day so far and it's just starting.**_

Derek sent a picture of cartoon dog in traction, he wasn't usually one to send memes or gifs or even EVER use emojis but this person seemed to communicate solely with these things.

 _ **LITTLERED: Woke up with Gives you hell in my head.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: ?**_

 _ **LITTLERED: All american rejects.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF:?**_

 _ **LITTLERED: OMG You haven't lived! DUDE! If You don't know AAR...okay. Here listen to this. And you're welcome.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: I will not confirm or deny the fact that i may have been belting this out as i got ready for school this morning. Lucky for me my dad is rarely home or it could have been embarrassing...allegedly**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: Of course..allegedly.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: Naturally. This is pretty much my new theme song. Have u heard any dance gavin dance?**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: who exactly is Gavin? And why is he dancing?**_

 _ **LITTLERED: lol! . how do u sleep at night? Well listen to this! It's a great freakin song!**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: i'll check it out. Sounds like you're still feeling that sting.**_

Could he be anymore obvious! God this guy or girl was probably thinking he was some creeper. Derek's ears warmed and his heart sped up for some reason as if hope was spawning it's treacherous little seeds.

Why was he getting excited at the idea that this mystery person who by the way most definitely went to BHH may be single. Newly so. He had a soulmate dammit. One who didn't want him but that wasn't exactly Stiles' fault. Dammit, why couldn't he go at least an hour without thinking of Stiles. The Alpha waited for a text telling him to fuck off or maybe one that was more passive aggressive like SILENCE.

 _ **LITTLERED: Yup. I m still bitter. It was a bad BROkeup.**_

Ok, why was he happy. This wasn't a good idea, flirting with a stranger.

 _ **SOURWOLF:Break ups are always bad.**_

 _I'm so cliche._

 _ **LITTLERED: Sure. But this was a BRO break up. U know whn u break up with a bro. And I gave him my good years. All sixteen of them.**_

Derek was at the lunch table he glanced over at Jackson, "Hey, let me borrow your earbuds." His friend did just that tossing him a weird look.

Derek glanced at the title Gives you hell. He had to laugh at the lyrics, this sounded like something he definitely wouldn't listen to.

He received a gif later of a dancing Carlton, "What is so funny? You don't usually text. Like EVER." Jackson asked his friend curiously nudging his friend wagging his eyebrows.

"It's nothing. Just a project partner."

"Sure. Project _partner_." Jackson hummed going back to his nachos with less interest, could the school lunch be anymore disgusting. Soggy nachos, chips were stale and mystery meat yum. He wondered what his new friend was eating today. He/she could be in this cafeteria.

Derek listened to the music, he was starting to get a good idea of this other person's personality. He could also see why Cora particularly liked or felt strongly towards them. Maybe he should get a real name, for all he knew he sat next to this kid or worse they were some underclassmen.

He continued to check his phone throughout the day a stupid smirk on his face, he didn't realize that today he felt nothing coming through the bond that resembled anxiety or pain. Just content, but perhaps that was his.

 _ **~0~**_

Talia sat in the family room, her territory with her children around her. To her right was Derek he was next in line for alpha though Laura was the eldest the alpha wanted to be a background player. She had her omega's instinct when it came to numbers and developing their financial growth. Also the aversion towards physical discipline or any kind of violence. Adam had been very much a gentle soul, he had always urged Talia to find another way around violence.

Her son Derek would build their pack, he had a way of drawing loyal friends to him and that was something a pack leader needed. Loyalty. He excelled in all things physically and he would develop critical thinking as he passed his highschool years. She knew he had a temper and sometimes didn't make the best decisions but he came around. He would need to use his sister as council. And once he took a partner everything would be perfectly in place.

Then Cora would be good to recruit and train allies if she herself could find an anchor. Then Brandon, her youngest, the reason this meeting had been called.

Omegas were vital to any pack, they were rare in humans and even more so in weres. Especially male omegas. Brandon brought them notoriety sure, but he was soft spoken and had a way to calm his angry or hurting packmates.

Omegas were natural peacemakers some of the most famous emissaries for bigger packs were in fact omegas. Brandon's secondary gender did not define her son, he was clever, compassionate, smart and he listened. He had a way of seeing things in a positive light.

Something he couldn't do for himself it seems, and as his alpha and the head of the pack that would not be tolerated. She would not allow anyone to hurt her pack, physically or emotionally. She had listened calmly, Peter was to her left with his omega wife Carolyn and baby Malia was upstairs in her crib. Then as a show of power, because she was Talia Hale she had the extended family there sitting behind her in the comfortable chairs she had arranged.

"Alpha, what is going on?" Brandon had come straight home, there wasn't any omega studies today and his brother picked him up from school.

"I'll explain in a moment, we have guests coming. And we weren't going to start without you." Brandon frowned taking the seat as he was directed looking to Cora nervously.

Derek half winced taking his seat as well, the formal seating in a non formal setting, his mother was good. Their "guests" arrived, Travis and his father were independents, they didn't have a pack.

The room filled with a sudden protective scent, the two omegas in the room tensed naturally responding by moving closer to their family member closest to them. Brandon remained straight backed but his hand shot out and grabbed Cora's.

The Hales were an old name and Traditional in some ways, so the alphas kept from growling at their guests.(This wasn't their first rodeo) Rest assured their visitors, invited or not were feeling uncomfortable and the realization was apparent on Travis' young face. He quickly looked to a pale Brandon.

"Alpha." The young omega whispered glancing at his head alpha with a whine.

"Don't worry son." Talia heard the whine from her youngest and responded thinking it was out of fear of his soon to be mate. "You're protected here. Safe."

"Alpha Hale." Travis' father had been a friend of the family, he worked at the dealership that had sold Derek the camaro. The blond looked nervous feeling the tension in the air and tasting the aggression. His son was looking absolutely terrified.

"Ian." Talia replied leaving the title as a show of disrespect and anger. "It seems we have an issue."

"Is it with your vehicle's, I assure you-"

"No. It's about my son and your mutt." Talia growled her teeth not yet extended but Derek could feel his mother's anger through their bond.

"Pardon." Ian Malcom had balls, he growled in his pups defense.

"My sister didn't stutter. Your pup, the soulmate to my nephew, my only omega nephew my sister's youngest has been bullied physically and verbally by your mutt, since presenting."

Talia knew her son would need to eventually bond with the Malcolm alpha but she could prolong the ceremony until they both were in their thirties. Her son's safety was the highest priority.

"Dad, I tried to apologize yesterday." Travis didn't meet his father's flashing red eyes.

Ian snarled "Shut up."

"It seems he doesn't feel my son is worthy of him as a mate. I understand his hesitation in youth having life planned out for you. It's as if your choices are stolen from you. However using someone smaller and physically weaker than you is not an answer. As the alpha I am disgusted."

Derek didn't feel smug, he felt a mounting shame and suddenly his stomach was turning.

"Weaker?" Brandon, Talia's usually quiet and obedient pup was on his feet. "That's how you see me? Then you're just as bad as he is!"

Cora couldn't hold back the smirk and she leaned back in her chair, the sound of grandma's disapproval was apparent, however there were several growls going against the Malcoms.

Travis bravely stepped forward, granted he was a punk kid but he was trying "I again apologize for my behavior I see that it was inappropriate. I was feeling like I wasn't good enough and the constant comparison-." Admitting this must have been difficult especially in front a pack, but Travis was an alpha that would be joining this pack and it was best to be honest. Derek both hated and admired the pup.

The sound of a raised hand coming down hard against the boy's left cheek made Cora and Laura grimaced. Derek snapped back in his focus drawn to younger alpha and his father, the tension in the air was thick. Brandon was on his feet before Talia could speak, however her face betrayed no disgust for Ian's behavior.

"We will need to rethink the timing of the bonding ceremony. Your son is obviously a volatile alpha, and I will not lie I want him no where near my son. I would not want to muddy our bloodline with such an abusive-"

"Mom!" Brandon hissed he was wiping away tears, was it embarrassment or in pain? Watching Travis being picked up. And Derek realized all too slowly, that his brother must be feeling that hit.

"Stop!" Derek growled, but Ian was too angry with what his son was costing them, Talia's teeth were already extended feeling the anxiety from her sons especially Brandon. He was crying now, how much more pain would they cause her family.

The head alpha watched as Derek was trying to pull the mutt from his father's grasp. She could see Brandon on his knees gripping the left side of his face as if someone had struck him. Someone must have! How did she miss it! He was in pain!

Her claws were out and she advanced on Ian Malcom he had his son by the arm again shaking him angrily.

"Stop! Let him go. You're hurting my brother!" Derek tried to snapp the other alpha out of his angry frenzy. He could see Brandon's pain, he knew from experience it was terrifying and painful. Pups in distress was a trigger for any alpha, beta or omega.

Brandon could see Travis was knocked back by someone's elbow he put a hand to his eye and the omega felt the throbbing just over his right eye. He went to help the other boy up, he didn't want this he never asked for this.

"I'm so sorry Travis. I never thought that this would happen. I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch me! Just stay away. " The younger boy snapped pushing the light hand resting on his shoulders away.

"Dad!" Travis was on his feet, it seemed Peter was holding Derek back and Talia was trading punches with Ian Malcom. The young boy moved just as Talia's claws came out, they were meant as a warning strike. It was a move most enemies knew, it scarred but didn't maim, she aimed for Ian's shoulder knowing it would rip through the were's expensive suite and leave a scar that ran from his left shoulder to mid chest. However she didn't intend for his son to try and step in the way or for her son to take the blow.

The room suddenly fell quiet and Derek stood horrified, the youngest Hale had been knocked down by the blow, landing just a foot away his right hand was over his left cheek, eyes wide he moved his hand and looked at the sticky red confused. Then just as bewildered he looked at his mother, his face going white as blood suddenly flooded from three angry tears right under his eye stopping at the edge of his frowning lips.

And just like that he crumpled to the floor, blood staining the carpet of the family room.

Derek stood back as his mother quickly went to her son, he was bleeding, her hand clamped over the wound. "Laura!" The alpha called.

"I'm on it. An ambulance is on the way." Laura's usually steady voice broke.

Cora was in shock, standing back as the room was emptied out by uncle Peter, his own wife had been taken out of the room when the violence erupted.

Talia's left hand veins blackened as she drew out the pain trying to wake up the small figure. Travis was looking at Derek then back to his mate, the alpha could see the boy was in shock but he didn't seem to be in pain. So the older alpha thought his alpha mother was managing Brandon's pain.

The ambulance was surprisingly quick, they arrived before the fire department and police. A tall emt approached Talia after examining Brandon and getting him on a stretcher. He was pale but alert.

"He's lost a lot of blood. But it's not so bad." The emt a beta with gray hair looked at the wound they put a heavy bandage over.

"Will it scar?" Talia demanded her voice sounded hoarse.

"It depends." She nodded, knowing her son was an omega, that meant many variables. It meant because she was an alpha he may just heal slowly or, it may heal and there would be a scar.

"It was an accident." Peter growled at the other paramedic.

"I understand that but the police and omega services have to be notified in these situations when a minor especially an omega is involved. They'll meet us at the hospital."

Derek knew that meant the Sheriff might show, just because it has to do with the Hale family and he would want it to be done right. He could feel the disapproval of the Alpha before he even arrived. Today couldn't get any worse. Right?Laura was with Cora, uncle Peter stayed behind and Talia would ride with her injured son, taking his pain the best she could.

Derek had to leave his guilt ridden mother the scent of her anger and frustration was almost too much. When she had tried to reach for him Derek had flinched and taken a step back. Before Talia could say anything a female voice cut through the tense air. "He'll have to stay here two nights at the least, but we'll see what the doctor says. It's not helping him ma'am. Your scent please, he needs to feel safe and warm." The human beta nurse instructed only to be growled at. Derek was leaving as Laura and Nurse Mccall were entering the room to calm the agitated alpha down.

Derek was feeling anxious and agitated he had pulled his henley off and changed into another one he had in the trunk of his car. His brother's blood was still in his nostrils and he went straight to the alphas restroom to be sick.

He had a buzzing in his back pocket.

 _ **LITTLERED: U ok? Just talked to Cora she told me what happened to Brandon. Dude I'm so sorry. If you need anything, I know I already told Cora that but that includes you too.**_

Derek didn't reply, he didn't know what to say, his hands were shaking. His inner wolf wanted phase wanted alpha phase and rip into someone. He was itching to go back to his brother to l make a nest with Laura and their head alpha around the small unconscious figure of Brandon. He felt himself recoil from their head alpha, it was instinctual and it made him sick. And his mother for the first time in his whole life didn't meet his eyes.

 _ **LITTLERED: I know u r prob dealing with a lot right now. But remember to breath. Accidents happen. It will be ok. U r a pack, and packs stick it out. U have each other. Ur bro is lucky to have u both.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: Thanks. Really means a lot.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: NP.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: He's stable. He'll b here two nights at the least.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: i hate hospitals. Poor guy. Awful food, hawt nurses though. That's a plus!**_

Derek frowned, was there a time little red had been in the hospital?

 _ **LITTLERED: sorry sad excuse at a joke. Just text me if you need moral support or someone stupid to laugh at.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: you could never be stupid. Some of the chemistry jokes you send Cora go right over my head.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: I'm a bit of a dancing fool it adds flare to my personality. LOL.**_

Derek was reading between the lines now, after the bullying Brandon insured quietly had The alpha was glad his brother wouldn't be alone remembering how Stiles had been left alone for over three hours. Why did that thought pop up? Lately he was thinking a lot of his soulmate, his unwanted soulmate.

God today was a shit day. Cora must have called her friend as soon as everyone left the house, but he didn't blame her. He didn't feel close enough to call any of his own friends and tell them what happened. A spark of jealousy shot through him, he pushed it down Red was Cora's friend to begin with of course he would have called. And Derek knew he was a HE because no girl he had met yet said dude. Still Derek wished he could have heard his new friend's voice.

The Alpha imagined Cora's anxiety, her tears that she hides from everyone even family but most likely allowed to fall while she spoke to her newest confidant.

Derek sighed, he was in Deaton's office first which gave him time to lean back and think about everything happening. Nancy popped her gum and directed him to sit down on the couch.

"Awe, Ms. Blake." Nancy greeted handing a stack of papers to the brown haired girl wearing a candy stripers uniform, did people still wear those. She had her hair in a high ponytail and smiled at Derek.

"Why are you here?" he asked as she was suddenly sitting next to him her thighs touching his. His eyes fell on her plump lips a sheen of gloss and he remembered just what those lips were capable of. He caught her sly grin and she nudge him with her thin shoulder.

"My parents make me volunteer to help get omegas properly registered. Its my civic duty." She huffed. "Aren't you happy to see me? Don't I look adorable in this horrid uniform. I think it's a throwback from the 80s, I can smell the mothballs still on it. Anyway are you and your cute little soulmate going to come to the party friday? It would be really good to see you there." Her hand resting high on his thigh, giving it a squeeze. " If you know what I mean." She winked and didn't wait for him to answer.

"If you don't show up I'll have to ask Stiles myself. I can be very convincing when I want to be. Like I said I can teach him so much." purring she was jumping up turning with a swish of her hair, leaving the room and the alpha who wasn't in the mood to answer. Although anger did flare up in him thinking of Stiles going with Jennifer to a party. Stiles wasn't hers. Was Stiles even his? Did he even want Stiles like that? Why had they been chosen as soulmates? What kind of fucked up universe was this?

His brother had suffered from similar bullying as Stiles and he had feelings for his punk of a soulmate. Brandon had been hurt because of this bully , this whole mess was because of how Travis hurt Brandon. But mom's hands and Derek's were bloodied. In Stiles' case he could have been killed! Derek had treated him cruelly, it was a threat but it was cruel. All because he had been jealous, he hated when teachers compared him the idiot jock to Stiles the younger genius. He fought the urge to phase, and he took out his phone holding his breath. He needed a distraction.

 _ **SOURWOLF: I see now why Gavin dances.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: listening to airborne toxic event earlier now it's the killers they are my timeless ageless classic favorite of all forever time!**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: i'll give them both a chance.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: I'm waiting on an annoying person that I have to spend time with.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: my brother is hurt. My family is up in arms. My delinquent sister gets to go back to school tomorrow, that's an upside. Right? Can you just distract me.**_

Derek felt like an idiot talking to a complete stranger about personal issues. However to his surprise Little red didn't hesitate.

 _ **LITTLERED: Speaking of annoying people, u can wish me luck. I m going to meet with the real big bad wolf**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: Big bad wolf?**_

 _ **LITTLERED: some douche.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: What? it sounds like you are actually hated. Is that possible?**_

 _ **LITTLERED: LOL u have no idea. At this point my only friends are Cora and Brandon. BTW, I just left him a little something. He was awake but drugged to the gills. He is way out of it, but it doesn't look so bad. And Woah! Your mom is hawt! Also very terrifying. So is your older sister and younger I sense a pattern.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: Huggers r terrifying. Lol. But I couldn't say no to ur hawt mom and sister. Cora even gave me some love.**_

Derek grinned, his sisters and mother were hard to be around sometimes to outsiders, however this guy managed without a problem. Who was this person?

 _ **SOURWOLF: ur at the hospital? And gross, thats my mother. And dumb sisters. If you get too close to Cora and Laura you'll get their scent on you and you'll stink. Or worse they'll keep you as a pet.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: lol. Well. I wouldn't mind being kept. It's better than an empty house. At least I'll be fed instead of having to do the feeding. Lol. Anyway I have a meet up with the big bad wolf. He hates me. I don't blame him.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: Why does he hate you? And don't put yourself down. This guy sounds like a real fucking douche. Need me to punch him in the face?**_

Derek heard a coincidental ping just as Stiles walked into Deaton's office. The omega focused on his phone texting something quickly, a big grin on his face. Derek was surprised by the omega's smile, it was a rare sight. He felt a flare of jealousy over whomever did that, but he shook it off just as quick. He wasn't jealous. The guy was probably texting his dad. And where did that come from? He was openly flirting with Cora's friend and at the same time getting jealous of a mystery text to Stiles. God he was pathetic.

 _ **LITTLERED: He's not a bad person but I m just some trigger. Maybe it's my scent. I am an omega, i hav a weird immune system and bad luck so maybe i stink! Like bad!? Omg! I'll have Cora break the truth to me.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: she smells so nice i bet thats y i can never tell. Oh lawd! Take meow!**_

The cat emoji sent with this was laugh crying and Derek laughed out loud he actually did. Causing both Nancy and Stiles to glance over at him in surprise shock. Derek didn't laugh, not really and rarely in the presence of strangers. However he suddenly felt realization hit him, the alpha felt sick. It couldn't be. No, no, _**not Stiles. Not. Stiles.**_ But he took in red hoodie the omega wore all the time and now the phone in his hand. FUCK!

The omega didn't approach Derek he checked in while tapping away on his phone. Not surprisingly this didn't irritate Nancy, who was on her phone with one hand and checking Stiles in with the other.

 _ **LITTLERED:Sorry about ur brother but I know his nurse she's the sweetest lady ever. She practically raised me.**_

Derek's phone vibrated now with a sudden text he knew was from his soulmate, an omega that hated him. He swallowed slowly as two more rapid fire texts followed.

 _ **LITTLERED: Even though I BROkeup with her son. I hope we can work out every other weekend and wednesdays for visitation.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: Well into the wolf's den I go. I'll ttyl**_

Derek watched Stiles hit send and then turn his ringer off putting his phone in his back pocket a ghost of a smile still present.

 _ **SOURWOLF:OR maybe sooner than u know.**_

Derek replied the ping was unmistakable he watched Stiles hit what he guessed to be send on his iphone and Derek received them. He quickly sent his own and watched as a ping hit Stiles' phone, the other boy's face lit up and Derek flushed.

He wanted to say something smelling Brandon all over. Had the older omega been holding Brandon in a tight hug? Stiles' own scent was sweet and very noticeable under Brandon's and Cora's. Why was this his lucky in life?

"I want to make this quick, maybe get basics down, I have someone to see I need to get out of here sooner than later. "

Derek nodded still feeling a little shocked at his revelation. "Fine by me." His replying without arguing made the other boy in the red hoodie narrow his eyes.

"Okay where is Derek Hale? What have you done to him?"

"I don't know." Derek had to be sure Little red was Stiles. "Maybe I've become less of a sourwolf." This caused the boy to freeze but then he must have decided it was a coincidence. He shrugged,

"Doubtful."

The two went into the back where Deaton's exame rooms were. They were made to face each other sitting in two folding chairs. "So what you want us to play a slapping game?"

"Yes, you've guessed it Mr. Stilinski, The same hand slapping game I'm sure you played as a kid. So first we'll talk about feeling the bond, it's about visualizing it, it's not as strong as your families or friends. So close your eyes, and take a deep breath in and out. Look for the color. It will have its own color some describe it as-"

"Red." Stiles had closed his eyes as Deaton instructed, "It's dark red."

Derek frowned he closed his eyes searching through the many colors, but his mind was so distracted it was hard. The alpha visualized a dark room just as he had been taught when he learned of his family bonds as a young pup. There were strings running from his chest out into the darkness he glanced down so many different colors he lightly tapped Brandon's it was a soft Yellow color like the color of a honeymoon.

The alpha touched it feeling nothing but warmth and muted thoughts. They had given Brandon something for the pain obviously. His heartbeat was faster with slight anxiety. But he was alive and they were connected, he felt a slight tug from Brandon as if the omega were saying _I'm fine. I'm here._

But Derek didn't see a dark red one like Stiles had identified with. Until he felt a pull, it was a small tug as if Stiles was trying to alert him to the right one. The alpha stuck his hands through the tangled mess of pack and found the dark red one. Except it wasn't dark red, his was bright red like the color of his alpha eyes.

"I don't have that many so it's easier for me to find mine." He explained to a surprised Deaton.

Derek pulled back on the bond, Stiles' eyes flew open, he blushed bright red once more. Deaton didn't seem to notice, "I found it. But mine is a bright red."

"Interesting. It could be that two of you aren't yet bonded completely. Or." Deaton's voice trailed off.

"Or?" Derek pushed while Stiles fidgeted.

"Or. Your bond is strong. Once you actually have your bonding ceremony the two of you will complete the progression. Maybe even surpass others, I think you'll be a special class of pairing. There are several classes as you know from your omega/alpha health class in school. "

"Ugh, don't remind me." Stiles shivered. "Mr. Frank demonstrated how to put on a knotting condom. I still haven't been able to eat certain eggplant without gagging and he maintained eye contact with me while he was doing it so anytime I see him in the hall I run the other way. "

Deaton coughed trying to cover a laugh but Derek felt Stiles' feelings of disgust and discomfort, the omega didn't care for the man. Derek could go as far as saying that his soulmate was afraid of Mr. Frank the orchestra and band instructor. Why he was teaching omega health was odd usually they chose an omega, not an alpha

. Something flashed in his mind a memory that was most definitely not his. It was of hands lingering too long on Stiles' waist and a voice asking if he needed any help with the project. Sitles' nervous stuttered reply they were both standing side by side at a desk and the man had Stiles nearly bowed over supposedly looking down at a white poster board with several pictures and diagrams of the omega body.

"Stiles! Buddy come one! It's lunch!" Scott, sweet oblivious Scott. Derek felt warmth and a sense of belonging like he felt with Brandon. This was Stiles' memory. He was suddenly pushed out and he was back to sitting in Deaton's office wondering what the hell that was. Stiles was glaring at him but said nothing.

"-so when or if you do decide to bond with enough training you will be able to talk without speaking. It's rare but I've seen it, in fact in medical school two students were accidently cheating on their finals sitting at opposite ends of the room they had the same answers errors and all. " Deaton had been speaking but Derek had been lost in a memory that wasn't his own.

Stiles looked disgusted and Derek was frowning, Deaton cleared his throat. "Listen. I know the situation is not ideal between you two. I don't know the details but I do know you were chosen to be paired. Your souls are one soul wanting to be whole again. Even your marks are advertisements to this fact. It would be an injustice to see you two not complete the bond. However I respect your wishes and will assist in anyway I can. I have even reached out to that specialist Stiles.(an eccentric paranoid genius hermit) He hasn't responded but I do expect a reply. When I do I'll let you know. "

Derek's inner wolf was clawing at him just under the skin, Stiles was going to leave he didn't want him. His wolf howled aggressively wanting to get out. To force the smaller male to submit to say he was going to leave. But Derek pushed his wolf down, he didn't deserve Stiles, he had pushed and pushed and now the omega was pushing back.

"Alright now Stiles, Derek tells me most of your emotions slip through, weras I get from you only the strongest emotions slip through to you."

"I'm sorry." Stiles winced holding a hand to his chest, Derek wondered if any of his remorse or self loathing was getting through. He pulled back on the bond feeling the string go lax and this caused the omega in front of him to look at him with muted shock.

Then Derek could only imagine his little brother, how stricken he had looked when Ian had slapped Travis. It was better that Stiles' emotions slipped to him. Derek hated the idea of any of his many lacrosse tackles, the roughness in which he is tackled in his sport or roughhousing with his friends. Even the many hard friendly punches to the arm or back from friends in greeting or passing.

"It's whatever. But I'm sorry that you feel any residual from my end." Derek grumbled hating how he couldn't even be fucking truthful without sounding like it was Stiles' fault.

"So Stiles, I'll start with you. Derek hands out. " The alpha did as he told. "This might sting."

Before either of them could say anything Deaton took a wood ruler from his desk and slapped the alpha hard on the back of his outstretched knuckles. He winced and swore more in surprise, Stiles hissed.

 **30 minutes later**

"Stiles you have to block the feel, the pull on your bond. Imagine a brick wall, start stacking bricks on your end let them fall quickly into place. It will be faster later. You don't have a strong bond because there has been no bonding ceremony to complete your bond. So its not cutting the string but pinching it under cement blocks. This will be easy."

"Speak for yourself." Stiles was eyeing Derek's knuckles. Deaton continue to instruct the young omega before he was on his feet. "No more." He snarled, his omega hated the idea that Derek was in pain. Somehow his own mind wandered back to Brandon, it hurt him to see Brandon or anyone hurting.

Even though the alpha said it didn't hurt Stiles could feel it and he hated it, hated it on a cellular level. "I-I think I need to stop" His chest squeezed suddenly and he couldn't breath. Brandon's and Cora's scent was strong it still was on his clothes in his nose. Why was he so weak, why couldn't he concentrate?

He started to sway on his feet his nose started to bleed he instinctively swiped it with the back if a shaky hand. Turning to look at Deaton confused, staring down at the back of his blood stained hand.

This reminded Derek of Brandon too much that he was lifting the omega up snatching a kleenex from a box near the table, he gently laying a still confused Stiles down gently.

"We've barely scratched the surface. Besides it's your turn Stiles."

"He said he's done for the day." Derek growled flashing his eyes.

"No. It's fine. I'm sorry Deaton. I can go let me-" the omega's voice was labored as if he had run a twenty k.

"No." Derek was pushing Stiles back onto the table. "You've done enough. Are you some kind of fucking masochist?"

"I'm not weak." Stiles pulled the tissue from his face his nose had stopped bleeding. "I can still keep going! We are here an hour!"

Again Derek thought of a frustrated Brandon, " I didn't say that!" Derek glared. "I know you're not weak. It's me. I'm having an off day. You deserve my 100% focus." His confession had both Deaton and Stiles in shock. " I got to go. Text me with the next appointment time." Derek was heading for the door. He needed air, he needed time to think, but this wasn't to be.

"Der!" Laura called out to him as he passed his brother's room." Where have you been? Well it doesn't matter. Mom is calmer they had to give her a sedative to bring her nerves down. It calmed her but naturally it didn't make her any less sharp. Brandon is awake but high as a kite it's cute. You okay?" Laura stopped talking when her brother didn't answer.

"I'm fine. I just." He shrugged hands in his pockets. " I just need to see him." This wasn't a lie it was a half truth. What Derek really wanted was air! Fresh air! He needed to fucking clear his conscience, he was just realizing he wasn't what he thought he was.

Laura smiled grabbing her brother's hand leading him towards a private room. The lights were slightly dimmed and it reminded Derek of when Stiles had been in pain and alone.

 _Hurts._ Stiles had whined back then after his accident, but in Brandon's case his pack made sure he wasn't alone or in pain. Cora was curled up next to him.

"Bro." Brandon greeted smiling slightly his glazed eyelids heavy. There was thick padding tapped to the young omega's face. Even with the layers of gauze pink lightly stained through. Derek looked away as he petted his brothers soft hair. "I'm okay. I'm going to be okay. I have my pack and Stiles says no ones mad at me."

That confirmed it, that hit Derek hard. He owed Stiles and that guy didn't even know it. "Sssh. Why would we be mad?" Derek felt his own vision grow watery, he spotted A sketchpad and pencils with a get well balloon attached to it. Also there was a plane red colored gift bag. A nurse walked in took Brandon's vitals and administered more pain meds through his IV. He glanced at the blond beta's nametag incase they had more questions.

"My friend Stiles brought that." Cora slid off the bed after carefully taking pain from her younger brother. "He picked up a sketchpad and pencils so Brandon wouldn't be lonely. And then he brought a bag of toiletries for mom or whomever's staying with Brandon here. He said the smell of hospital is bad but the generic cheap soaps were worse. He even included a brush and some snacks." Cora swiped a tear away. "He is going to make a good wife." She giggled "Even if he talks too much."

Derek frowned the guy rarely spoke in class but here two of the most important people in his life claimed the omega was a chatterbox. "I headbutted Scott because he hurt Stiles. Stiles is pissed at me now he probably will never talk to me again. He thinks I think he is weak and he needed rescuing." Cora rolled her eyes crossing arms over her chest."I know you're texting him. So put in a good word! Defend my honor."

"He talked when he came here. And big brother has texting?" Brandon giggled " He loves us. We'll be ok. He needs friends, Dare will you be his friend? He looks so sad sometimes. Maybe you can threaten his soulmate to be nicer. Or else. Just a threat.k. No hits." Derek felt sick he only nodded.

"Don't look so serious idiot its a joke!" Cora punched Derek's arm.

"Hugs?" Brandon made grabby hands towards his brother and Derek was there quickly and gently.

"Ouch. Hurts." Brandon put a clumsy hand to his face.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry Brandon." the color drained from Derek's face.

" No. I'm okay." His brother replied "Your hug felt nice." There was no lie and Brandon was smiling with his drunken grin and watery eyes. Omegas needed comfort, needed touch especially when they were injured and Derek felt a memory push through. One of Stiles laying alone in a similar hospital room, alone with an alpha, his soul mate standing over him warning him to keep quiet. Derek briefly closed his eyes not wanting to see the image, not wanting to remember how his mate coward and turned away from him. In pain, touch starved and lonely.

Derek wanted to punch a wall he was hurting Brandon and he hurt Stiles. He was a piece of shit, why did he not notice? "It's not your fault." Brandon was trying to offer his brother comfort cold hands shakily touching the alpha's warm face. Derek nodded, wordlessly, allowing his cheek to nuzzle the cool fingers. When had his brother grown so much, his hands were small and thin, the hands of an artist.

"Is Travis ok?" Brandon swallowed slowly allowing his hands to drop back to his side.

"His mouth must be dry." Laura grabbed a paper cup with a straw near Brandon's bed. "Drink slowly. Babybear." Laura's nickname for the youngest of her siblings.

" Who cares." Cora went back to her brother's side but Derek beat her to whatever she would have said.

Derek's lip curled " Why do you say that? Why don't you hate him? Don't you want to see him hurt? See him feel what you did? You should hate him. He doesn't deserve an ounce of your kindness. His friends all can burn with him. "

"I still like him. He's cute when plays soccer that's why I sit by the window in omega studies. He used to be nice. He hates me, I don't blame him." Brandon took a deep breath and let it out shakily, a heavy hand went to his injured face.

"Well I'll never accept him into our pack." Derek hissed touching his brother's face taking the pain.

"Derek!" Talia was in the room her stance less confident shoulder's less straight. She glared at her son and went to her youngest kneeling besides him holding his cold hands. "Brandon-"

"Don't make this weird mom. It was an accident. I-just want everyone to be less yelly and clawy and teethy. Dare. I've never hated him.I figure that it's something I did. It has to be he has so many friends and I don't have any. Maybe my scent is wrong. Cora do I stink? Mom and Laura are biased." He smiled at his frowning mother "Mom. Stop." He tried to squeeze her hands but it was weak, she noted how cold and clammy his skin felt.

Derek swallowed his own mouth dry nearly choking on his own spit. He wanted to tell his brother it wasn't him, it was his bully. Derek was Travis, a punk, a fucking brat that was jealous of another kid's good grades. Someone who with his friends kept others from getting close to their target. How sick was that?

"Promise you will forgive." Talia didn't get to answer before her son started to whine his breathing was labored. "It burns." He whispered, " Can't breath-mom it hurts." The sound of the monitors went off, the young omega's eyes started to roll back and lids close. "It hurts-" Talia hated the whine of pain the boy begged for help with his scent smelling distressed.

Laura was yelling into the hallway for a nurse or doctor. Talia was calling her son's name, "Baby stay with us. Brandon! Try to breath."

"Mom?" Brandon's wound was now bleeding through more soaking the bandages the adhesive holding it in place slide loose. Derek reached for more gauze off a side table, pressing it down as his brother started to convolce.

Melissa ran in with a doctor on her heels. "What happened?" The doctor an alpha growled.

"He started to grow short of breath after the nurse gave him more pain me-" Derek was cut off.

"I didn't give him-"

"Not you the blond." Cora corrected.

The doctor looked to the nurse, " It's anaphylaxis, epinephrine stat! "

He was pulling out the IV line, while another nurse pulled Talia away the alpha started to push back but Laura and Cora intercepted her.

Derek remained helplessly holding the gauze to his brother's face. Brandon's heart rate was slowing down by the sound of his monitors and other alarms going off.

" with me son. Brandon!" The doctor yelled "Melissa where's my epinephrine?"

The nurse was there yanking back the hospital blankets, and injecting the pen into a pale thigh. Almost instantly the monitors stopped beeping.

"Derek. You did good." Melissa took Derek's place.

"What the hell happened?" Peter Hale demanded as he walked into the room.

Brandon whined and Talia was back at his side. "Did you get the nurses name?" Melissa's calm expression was strained and the Doctor had another nurse take blood from a now barely conscious Brandon.

"She was blond" Derek rubbed his temples " Her nametag said Joyce." Melissa frowned and quickly left with the doctor. Not long after Sheriff Stilinski was back with two deputies.

"There's no one employed here by that name as a nurse." Dr. Philips explained " The chart clearly states your son's allergy to the medication he was injected with."

Talia snarled as did her family, "We've also put two officers around your son's soulmate's room."

"That mutt is here?"

"Mother!" Laura tried to calm the agitated alpha her ativan was wearing off.

" They are newly presented and their marks are new as well. Any strong emotion your pup feels the Malcom boy feels as well. It's rare but strong bonds start out this way, I've even heard of telecommunication between a fated pair. My grandparents were like that they argued quietly but frequently. Anyway just now the Malcom boy experienced difficulty breathing. It's fair to say if this was an attempt on your sons life for some reason than the Travis Malcolm would die if your pup died. We have a bonding coordinator here at the hospital you could speak with."

"Why would someone do this?" Cora growled.

Peter didn't reply and Talia just shook her head "Thank you doctor."

"Mom?" Derek cut off her retreat was Stiles in danger because of him?

"Please Derek, I need to be with your brother." The head alpha sounded defeated and exhausted Derek turned away.

 _ **~0~**_

The teenage alpha returned home with a heavy mind and exhausted body. Aunt Carolyn greeted him holding a bucket of pink water. " I keep scrubbing I used the carpet cleaner but this is working better. The smell isn't so strong." She nervously bit her lip not meeting her nephew's tired expression. Aunt Carolyn was always so timid, she had beautiful golden eyes and was a full werecoyote.

Because of her choice in mate her own pack disowned her and her new pack always looked on her with suspicion. Derek wished his extended family could see her now. Worried, considerate, and so damn determined. Why were omegas so damn resilient, and forgiving? He thought of Stiles and Brandon now his aunt. He took the bucket from her, she was just as much as apart of them as anyone was.

Aunt Carolyn averted her eyes and looked a little embarrassed towards Derek's actions. She stiffened, picking up on the tension in her nephew as he went to dump the water the bandage on his arm had come loose at some point and he didn't notice but Aunt Carolyn did she spotted the soul mark but said nothing. She reached out slowly and touched her nephews shoulder. Derek could see the cracked and bleeding of her small hands. She had worked hard to clean the scent away. Knowing that it would make their family room feel less safe and less like a family room.

"Are you hungry?" Her voice soft and soothing.

"No but thank you." Derek rinsed the bucket turning it upside down to dry in the sink he left his aunt standing watching him retreat to his room.

Uncle Peter loved this omega werecoyote, and he was a hard man to understand sometimes. However when he spoke to his mate he was different, gentle and sweet. Derek wondered if he would ever have that, was that the love Stiles was holding out for? Then there was a buzz in his pocket.

 _ **LITTLERED: how r u holdin up? Need anything?**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: i m ok. Thanx for the care package. My mom is staying with my brother she'll appreciate it.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: No problemo amigo.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: so you're mexican?**_

 _ **LITTLERED: no thats as much of spanish i know. I opted out and took french. The language of looove. Although all that got me was a missing french book and a solid A because i had to learn without the book. Do u hav ne idea how expensive a french text is! Ah!**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: lol. Sounds like u know some jerks. i m taking second year spanish**_

 _ **LITTLERED: have u seen the youtube vid of 1st semester of spanish spanish love song it killz me everytime.**_

Stiles sent the link and Derek laughed in his room alone in a near empty house. He knew it was Isaac that tossed Stiles' french book in the cafeteria trash after stealing it from the guys locker. Isaac was failing and Stiles wasn't. That was the cycle they were jealous, they were monsters. Little fucking punks like Travis, angry and projecting .

 _ **SOURWOLF: that was funny. Thanx i needed that.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: u can text me anytime. I told Cora the same even though i m still a little pissed about her head butting scott but we are even. After I head butted that last guy.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: Any one willing to b her friend is either a saint or a madman. And Brandon adores you. What last guy? Alpha? Beta?**_

 _ **LITTLERED: shes kinda awesome so i'll go with madman. Im no saint u know.i m a rebel. And Brandon is easily swayed by food. Uh, did I say headbutt I mean firmly spoke to and did not headbutt and it wasn't anything to do with Cora.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: that he is. As for rebel. yeah right. Staying up past bedtime playing the new fallout doesnt count. I feel like I'm missing something. I guess I could ask Cora.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: ouch that stung. Don't tell her I spilled.**_

Derek didn't know why he was doing this but he couldn't hold had a need to see Stiles outside of school and without family or Deaton around. He wanted Stiles to know it was him, needed to apologize and dammit he needed a drink. Maybe he could start showing the omega a different side. He would first start with apologizing. Wasn't it too late though?

 _ **SOURWOLF: so rebel how about a party. It's at Theo Reaken's house. If you go I'll not mention the whole headbutt thing.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: the lacrosse player Theo REAKEN?**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: well i ' m going and i kinda want to meet you in person. You know to be sure you aren't a 56 year old fat perv with a dog named vince and an affinity to wearing women's underwear while befriending unsuspecting angsty boys and girls!**_

 _ **LITTLERED: i m 55. The dog's name is kelly! Anyway i'm disappointing i m not interesting.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: says no one ever. Vince is a better name.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: says everyone, and the dog picked Kelly.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: i m sorry. I didnt mean to pressure u i just need to get away from the mess of my life. I thought u might like to go. and talk in person. Watch me make a fool of myself.**_

 _ **LITTLERED: about kelly? im not good in social settings. Im pretty sure theo hates me down to my atoms but i ll think on it.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: dont worry about it. Maybe WE can go to get coffee saturday instead**_

 _ **LITTLERED: r u asking me on a date u wolf in sheeps clothing**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: yes if thats ok**_

 _ **LITTLERED: grandma what big teeth u have lol. Yes. Its fine but dont cry to me when u r bored to tears.**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: too late**_

 _ **LITTLERED: mean!**_

 _ **SOURWOLF: thanx for listening. Goodnight**_

 _ **LITTLERED: GOODNIGHT SOURWOLF**_

Derek still had s build up of energy he decided to go running, phasing into his wolf. He found himself running through the preserve at top speed emptying his mind for now.

 _ **~0~**_

Stiles put his phone down next to his bed, sirens were going off in his head, this sounded like a bad idea. Maybe he should ask Cora, but he didn't need her to go all crazy protective.

He was too tired to think, his dad was going to be late home again, without the everyday touches from Cora he was feeling touch starved. Exactly why coffee was better than going to a party. Why was it always so cold in his room no matter how many blankets he nested with?

Stiles finished his homework and then got ready for bed, humming Jenny was a friend of mine in his head. That was a downside, Jennifer Blake was coming on disgusting strong. She could have Derek if she wanted him so badly. Stiles didn't want any part of that.

They obviously did stuff, had they gone all the way? Not that Stiles would EVER EVER care.

 _ **~0~**_

At school on Friday Derek sought out Stiles, he found the omega at his locker exchanging books. Derek waited to be noticed he had removed the wrap around his arm, he wasn't advertising his mark but he wasn't hiding it anymore.

Stiles yelped and nearly fell back when he stood up from crouching and shut the locker to have Derek Hale there when he slammed his locker shut. Derek Hale in all his tall muscular athletic frowning glory. The alpha's hands shot out to steady the omega, "Be careful." His voice came out as a reprimand and the omega flinched. He swore at himself internally, why did he come over? Stiles was looking ready to bolt.

"Uh,' Derek took a deep breath, "I thought we could practice at lunch. If you know somewhere." Stiles blinked with wide eyes, mouth forming an 'o'.

"Oh, practice. Yes." Stiles snapped out of whatever shock he had gone into. "That's fine. I know a place. Okay. Yeah. Yes. Uh, er. Did you get things sorted from the other day. I mean. You don't have to say anything. I mean you don't have to tell me, I should just mind my own business. "

"No. I-I had some family stuff and it was-"

Stiles was shoved forward into the athletic alpha halting all words, "Move freak!" someone shouted ant Derek growled unaware he was holding Stiles around the waist keeping him firmly upright.

"What the fuck!" Derek snarled towards some junior with brown hair that quickly apologized his laugh falling from his face.

Derek looked back down at a tense Stiles, he could feel the rapid beat of the omega's heart against his own ribs. "Sorry!" Stiles pulled away his legs trembling and he fell against the alpha again. " Sorry. Sorry. That, uh happens a lot. Usually it's not a person but a locker I'm shoved into." Stiles stepped back sounding breathless. "I have to get to class. Lunch, meet me in the library. I know a private place."

"Fine." Derek waited for Stiles to leave first and followed him, the omega anxious looked back over his shoulder, "We do have the same first period class." The alpha tried at sounding casual but his voice was a bark and it caused the younger boy to jump.

Stiles nodded "Oh, yeah. That's right." he forced a smile and the two arrived at the same time, receiving odd looks from their classmates.

Stiles was so nervous that he opened his bag spilling his books once more, Derek was quick to help him gather his things. Several people had started to laugh but Derek and then Boyd and Erica shot an irritated look in their directions and the room was silent. Stiles murmured a nervous thank you.

Derek noticed that he was also the focus of everyone's attention suddenly, he heard whispered comments, "Stay clear. If they're willing to hurt their own think what they'd do to a commoner."

Derek decided to ignore the comments his hands gripping his desk, news traveled fast in a small town, he wondered how everyone suddenly knew about Brandon. People were refusing to meet his eyes even the teachers ignore him completely.

After class Derek walked closely behind Stiles to their second and third period classes, as far as the alpha could tell the rumors weren't even being taken in by the mole doted boy. This was a relief, instead Stiles kept his head down and tried to do his work in peace. The tension though, that was different and Derek felt relief when his own friends seemed to close in on him offering their own subtle reassurance. Stiles though, Stiles was so on edge.

"Derek bro, we are hearing some crazy rumors. Erica punched Joe Briggs the basketball kid in the stomach when he said something about your mom slashing your little brother up for dating outside the pack."

"Scott said your brother is in the hospital though. Is everything okay?" Jackson waited for an answer, his voice low the two were whispering in their free study period. Lydia looked up worriedly biting her lip, they didn't often talk to Derek about his family and he was likewise. They all just weren't those type of friends. Even when Isaac was going through his 'thing' Derek had helped him but no one else except Derek and Jackson had stepped up. She wondered how much of the rumors were true.

Derek's anxiety and guilt was hard to ignore and Jackson was the closest to the hale alpha. "My brother was hurt in an accident. His soulmate was bullying him. "

"He was what!" Jackson growled gripping his book, "That little fucking twerp! Brandon is a sweet kid, he wouldn't hurt a fly! That fucking Malcom bastard is lucky to even be in the same room! I'll fucking kill him."

"What? What's going on?" Both Erica, Boyd and Isaac were loudly whispering crowding the small rectangular table. Luckily the librarian was absent again.

"Brandon's soulmate was bullying him!" Jackson told the others.

"That blond son of a bitch! What did he do?" Erica demanded.

"Pushed him into lockers, told him to keep his mouth shut about their being a pair because he was embarrassed of Brandon. He and his friends took turns stealing stuff from Brandon's locker, leaving him mean notes writing SLUT on his binder and throwing his french book in the trash."

"His own fucking soulmate?" Boyd shook his head, "Why?"

"Who cares, the little brat needs a beat down! Is he the reason Brandon is in the hospital?" Erica demanded again, popping her knuckles.

Boyd was sickenly quiet, as if he just realized something and it didn't sit well.

Derek was surprised by his friend's reactions

"No. Anything that happens to Travis Brandon feels. It seems like they have a strong bond. Travis admitted he was wrong and tried to apologize last night. In front of our pack, but his father started reprimanding him physically."

Derek's explanation had Isaac turning away, physical violence towards children triggered him into recalling his own trauma. The alpha took a deep breath and continued, somehow talking to them was making the heaviness in his chest and tightness on his shoulders start to lift. "My mother went to mark Ian Malcom, Travis' father but Travis tried to take the blow only Brandon stepped in before my alpha could even pull back. " Everyone fell silent, Lydia went pail putting her hands over her mouth, eyes tearing up. Isaac started to shake, but he waited for his friend to finish the story.

"How bad?" Jackson asked putting a hand on his friend's shoulder knowing what a wound from an alpha meant to an omega.

"It was from just under his eye to the crease of his lip, three deep wounds, it will heal slowly and scar, or just heal slowly. He's being kept comfortable. He lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion and maybe will need more."

"Then we'll all go donate. Even if we aren't a match." Jackson said firmly everyone nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Lydia asked softly, Derek looked around the table feeling for the first time a strong bond between them.

"No. But thank you, thank you all." Derek coughed clearing his throat, trying to keep the emotion clear, but doing poorly. "Thanks for that."

Isaac had left them heading to the bathroom, he was trying to keep himself upright, keep his breakfast in. He didn't even notice the person he nearly ran over on his way to the restroom.

He pushed open the door glad no one was there he ran straight for the nearest stall and lost his whatever was in his stomach. Breathing heavily he knew a panic attack was coming and his medication was in his bag but his werewolf ativan was in his messenger bag, oh god did he leave it at the table. He pulled his legs to his chest sitting down trying to control his breathing. Suddenly someone with cool hands was touching his head. Something pressed to his mouth and he swished the acid taste as instructed and spit into the toilet. A cool cloth was at the back of his neck, an apology for the handkerchief stinking like the donor.

"My bag. My bag." Isaac knew he was whining but shaky hands offered the item he was pleading for and he was digging for something until the cool hands took over keeping the cold cloth to the back of his neck.

"Meds." Isaac gripped the hand touching him, eyes clamped shut, he couldn't pull in enough air he was going to drown.

The soothing voice kept a hand on his shoulder having him breath just like the therapist always instructed. Isaac forgot he was even in the bathroom he thought maybe he would open his eyes and be in the therapist's office.

A pill was pressed to his lips and then the water bottle. Things started to feel less spinny and looked less dotted. His head was pushed gently down and rested on his knees still pulled to his chest.

Isaac came to just as the door to the bathroom closed and he found himself alone, after the bell rung he stood up shakily but feeling better, calm. The pills never made him sleepy as they would a human, his system burned that part of the pills off, instead they settled his nerves. He called out but no one answered he wondered who had helped him. Trying to place the voice or the scent. The red handkerchief fell from behind his neck to the floor. He picked it up, the donor's scent was still on it. Faintly, since Isaac stained it with anxiety and fear.

He picked up his black messenger bag and water bottle flushing the toilet and then washing his hands.

~0~

"Excuse me." Stiles nervously said having bumped into Jackson on his way out of the bathroom. Jackson growled at him, "Watch it slut! Just because you no longer have that disgusting scent doesn't mean you're still not a freak!" Stiles hurried away mumbling something along the lines of

"Well sorry for existing. Jerk." The omega rubbed his hurt arm, why did it have to still be so sore.

Stiles only followed Isaac because the beta dropped his bag after crashing into Stiles. The omega had been knocked to the ground he winced bumping his still sore arm, he didn't linger on the pain. Instead he followed the scent of fear and anxiety having scooped up the bag and take it to its owner. Something was off with Isaac and a bottle of pills had fallen from the black messenger bag when Stiles had gone to pick it up. It was a prescription he had seen before.

He had called into the bathroom but no one answered, omegas weren't allowed in the alpha/beta bathroom but Stiles went in anyway when he received no answer. He could hear Isaac puking. He hesitated, Isaac and his friends had caused many a panic attack in him, they'd bullied him till his stomach lead him on a similar journey into the bathroom.

However he couldn't just do nothing, the beta was sobbing over the toilet, whatever it was it had to be bad. Stiles wasn't a douche, he could at least calm the guy down. He nervously pulled a water bottle from his bag, and ran to the sink to soak his old handkerchief one his dad had given him on birthday long ago. It was red with black paisleys and his dad said it would come in handy when he was fixing his jeep, any good mechanic had a handkerchief. Super manly.

Isaac had finally stopped puking and Stiles helped him sit back after having him rinse his mouth. The omega pushed the beta in a sitting position, instinctively Isaac pulled his knees to his chest. Stiles apologized for his handkerchief stinking of him, he kept it in his back pocket and the beta was probably going to throw it back in his face once he gained his sense.

Isaac blushed when the older beta leaned into the omega his head just under Stiles' shoulder. Stiles didn't have it in him to push the curly haired beta away. Instead he allowed himself to tangle his shaky hand in the thick curls, offering soothing words. "Sssh, you're safe. They can't hurt you. Not anymore. They aren't here. It's just the two of us. Just you and me. I won't go anywhere." Isaac whined his eyes closed tight.

"Bag." And Stiles understood quickly using his free hand to pull the bag to them, the beta was pulling the flap free of it's velcro and tried but failed with shaky urgent hands to find something.

"Meds." A pathetic whine that struck the omega straight to the heart, he quickly grabbed the pill bottle himself and placed the pill to the beta's slightly parted lips, blushing when he felt skin on his fingertips. He quickly shook this off and gave water to Isaac to wash it down. Once the beta's breathing slowed his hug on Stiles loosed and the omega left the bully before he realized just who had helped him. Stiles left some saltines in a baggie, something he nibbled on when he felt the aftereffects of a particularly bad panic attack. Isaac would need these more. He quickly left shutting the stall door for privacy.

 ** _~0~_**

Isaac's anxiety followed Stiles and only added to having Derek breathing literally down his neck. And then the whole school was suddenly terrified. of the Hales, and whispered that they had murdered one of their own for being an omega. Stiles didn't believe in rumors but as rumors go that's pretty ridiculous. From experience it was no fun being the focus of someones fucked up sense of humor. So the omega did what he did best, he ignored it, knowing it all would pass.

Now if only Derek would stop being so close, he felt like a deer being stalked he could smell the nearness of his alpha. What game was Derek playing now? People were looking and though Stiles wore long sleeves they might find out about the soulmarks.

"Do you know how to get the value of x over 8?" Derek had turned in his seat during second period. Stiles nodded slowly looking around to be sure Derek was asking him. Again several eyes were on him.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Stiles licked his lips nervously. Derek found his eyes drawn to that action and his cheeks felt warm. What the hell was going on with him? He was being a creeper. In his defense it was Stiles' fault, the shared texts made it clear they had some things in common.

Derek thought to himself as he watched Stiles bend his head and show him just how to write out the equations needed, they could be friends, if Derek hadn't been a punk kid he could have been close to Stiles. He could have hung out after lacrosse with him, played video games at his house, listened to his musical suggestions. And Derek could have had someone cheering for him on the lacrosse field. He could have had someone to help him with his math, and chemistry and goddammit he hated Shakespeare.

He could have practiced his spanish with Stiles and listened to him laugh at his horrible accent. Derek could have been Stiles' friend, he would have had a friend.

Scott was an idiot, Scott had all of that and he just threw it away. It wasn't too late right, Derek would just follow Stiles around keep anyone from being mean, send a warning out about pranks and maybe even eat horrible lunch with the omega. Could they try to be friends? Why was Stiles so tense, was he feeling threatened, god he smelled delicious. Derek tried to think of small talk, he needed to be less intimidating he thought by wearing his black henley and jeans he looked more likable and less jock. However it wasn't working Stiles was practically running to class.

 ** _~0~_**

Stiles asked for the pass and headed to the omega bathroom to hide and have a break down. His heart was pounding in his throat and the smell of the alpha was making him feel cornered. What the hell was Derek doing? What had Stiles done now, didn't they make it clear that neither one wanted this bond.

The omegas anxiety was intense, maybe it was because he was worried about Brandon he tried to hide his pain but Stiles could see past his thin smile. Thankfully Cora opted to stay at the hospital with her little brother and mother. Stiles worried about Brandon the most, he had pretended to be strong and not bothered but Stiles could sense his anxiety and fears as well as heartache. Having someone not want you especially your mate, why did people have to treat others so badly? If they didn't like you why not just leave you alone? And why did fate have to throw you together?

Stiles tried to take a deep breath, "Stiles?" A familiar voice cut through the drumming in his ears. What was Derek's game plan why was he acting nice, what did he want? Permission to go with Jennifer. He could do what he wants with his life, he didn't need to hurt Stiles or make life that much worse.

Warm hands were touching his face, a comforting smell. "Stiles." Scott pushed his friends face into the space between his neck and shoulder. "Deep breaths buddy, breath with me."

Stiles was still fighting the waves threatening to pull him under. "Listen to my heart, in and out deep breaths. Don't struggle."

Scott had the added warm temperature of a werewolf and Stiles allowed his body to lean into his ex best friend. Stiles wanted to tell him what was wrong, how dad was still working late nights, how his friend and her little brother were going through hell, how Brandon didn't deserve to be scarred but because an alpha did it he would most likely carry a mark. How his soulmate was acting differently towards him. And last but not least how much he missed Scott his best friend who knew how to bring him back from these attacks.

Derek waited ten minutes before taking the bathroom pass, he didn't need to ask the teachers usually let the star lacrosse player do as he pleased. He felt something, the anxiety coming through the thin red string, it was a delicate material and sometimes Derek felt as if it would break if he were to grip it too hard.

Already his was a different shade than the one Stiles identified with. He felt the need to hurry to be there with Stiles to calm him down. Following the scent and the bond to the omega bathroom on the second floor, a place he'd found Scott hurting Stiles. He pushed open the bathroom doors finding Scott holding Stiles too close, Scott was sitting on the floor against the empty wall opposite the urinals. He had Stiles in his lap holding the omega's head against his scent gland, his other hand was firmly holding Stiles' hand to Scott's chest.

When Derek burst in, Scott growled at the intruder flashing his eyes, however Derek had more claim and felt himself nearly beta phase.

"Don't!" Scott snapped holding a hand out to halt the alpha's actions. "He's having an anxiety attack. I'm talking him down. If you were his real soulmate, or even his alpha you would know the signs. Instead you are probably the reason." Scott was right, he kept his voice steady and Stiles' breathing and heartbeat was evening out.

"Scott?" Stiles' voice sounded strained like he had run a mile.

"Yeah. I'm here buddy. That wasn't so bad."

Stiles stayed with his hand to his friend's chest and face in the were's neck. "This changes nothing. I'm still mad at you."

Scott glared at the alpha across from him "I know. I know. But we can hug it out."

This made Derek's hackles rise, the idea of Stiles hugging anyone but him. Not that was ever going to be in the foreseeable future.

"Ready to stand up?" From experience, Scott knew that if they stayed like this Stiles would most likely fall asleep. Anxiety attacks took a lot out of his friend, if he didn't get Stiles on his feet the omega would be snoring lazily and Scott would be unable/unwilling to move his friend.

"Don't wanna." Stiles mumbled with a sigh but Scott was moving him slowly into position to move him. It was easier now, Scott thought to himself, with the alpha strength he could pick up Stiles if he needed to but for now he was helping him stand keeping the omegas body close to him. When did his friend start smelling so good?

He took a deep breath it was nice but he always held Stiles in his heart like one a sibling. Scott was his brother, even if they had a Bro break up.

It was when Stiles was standing steady on his feet his face no longer pressed into the familiar scent gland of his best friend's neck that he noticed another presence. A very alpha presence.

Stiles' phone had gone off, he looked at his phone fumbling it fell landing face up and Scott scooped it up.

"Why are you talking to Cora?" Scott growled handing the phone to his friend.

"She's my friend. Not that you care." Stiles shakily started to text.

Derek's face changed and Scott sensed something in the alpha's posture, there was a game here he was missing. "Don't be mad because she headbutted you. She's just trying to protect me. She's sweet like that." Stiles murmured.

"Oh? Just like her brother?" a beat.

"Don't." Derek warned the younger alpha, Scott's lip curled. Another beat.

Stiles ignored the warning between the two, Cora was updating him on Brandon, however the omega couldn't get his fingers to work, then it clicked in his head what Scott had said.

"You know her brother?" Stiles' eyes widened. "See I know he goes here but I never thought to ask who he was because I didn't want to be all creepier like."

Scott almost didn't go any further, seeing the way his friend so innocently babbled, that was the Stiles he missed. However he had a feeling Cora and Derek were playing some game, some mean game.

"Yeah. I know him pretty well he plays lacrosse he's a class ahead of us. "

"I knew that much."

"Stop!" Derek ordered but Scott ignored this alpha, they weren't pack, they weren't even friends anymore. This surprised Scott at first and he turned from Stiles to Derek.

"Your sick Hale. Your whole family! I heard your mother even put your brother in the hospital. Stay away from Stiles! He's my friend. MINE."

Derek went to grab Scott but halted himself, his fangs were out and his claws, he didn't want a repeat of yesterday. He could show restraint.

"This isn't over." Derek snarled allowing the two to pass by, Stiles looked down not pulling away from his friend's hold.

"Dammit Scott!" Stiles waited until they cleared the bathroom before pulling away.

Derek pulled his phone out, "Cora. Listen before you talk. Stiles is probably going to call you. He didn't know I was your brother. I need to talk to him, can you-"

" . . DEREK." Cora growled into the phone, "Why is it important that I'm a Hale?"

"Don't you get it Stiles. They're playing with you. Cora and Derek. She's his sister."

"No. She wouldn't. No she's not. I would knoooo" Stiles' voice trailed was that why he wasn't feeling separation anxiety from his soulmate. Is that why it was so easy to allow Cora to put her arm around him, to nuzzle. Oh, god he was such a fool. Were they all laughing at him? This whole time.

Stiles called Cora his hands shaking, she answered on the first ring "Stiles? What's going on? Derek just called me."

Stiles felt like he was going to throw up, except the bathroom was were Derek was, those text messages. He put a hand to his mouth to keep his cold toast breakfast down, he wiped at his eyes.

"You bastard!" The omega looked up and Allison was arguing with Scott, " I knew it. My cousin told me I could find you here with the little freak. So it's true. You guys had a thing until our soulmarks, then what? You thought you could rekindle your whatever? If you think I'm okay with more than one in our relationship you have another thing coming!"

"Allison don't be ridiculous. Who said I was with Stiles? He's my best friend, like a brother."

"He's a slut! I heard Derek and him have been fucking all summer up until now. And look here they both are." Allison gestured to Stiles who didn't have to turn to know Derek was behind him.

"I-I'm not with Scott. Our family knows each other." He tried to defend Scott, but the tall athletic looking hunter sneered.

"Don't fucking talk to me omega. You aren't anything but trash that Scott-" Derek was in front of Stiles and Scott blocked the alpha from Allison. Stiles felt cold, and wanted to badly just curl up in his room and never come out.

So his life was one fucking running joke, he didn't know when he started walking but somehow he was outside in the parking lot cutting past the cars heading for home on foot. The school would call but it's not like his dad would answer.

Derek was suddenly behind him, the omega couldn't even flinch, he didn't have the strength to run so when the alpha lifted him up and put him in a car firmly buckling him in he didn't struggle instead he chose to stare out the window assuming the alpha was taking him home.

Until they were driving down a long winding wooded road, so Derek was just going to kill him and dump the body. Fine. Maybe then his dad would actually spend time with him, even if it was to study a crime scene and talk to the coroner maybe about how Stiles had a scrawny body and the scars that were on his thighs from when he took to cutting himself looking for relief back after his mother died. He outgrew this but the scars always reminded him of his pain.

"Where are we going?" Stiles finally demanded when it seemed they were on the road forever.

"Stiles I want to say sorry." Derek started but Stiles humphed and continued to stare out the window.

"Take me home.'

"No. Not until you listen to me."

"No."Stiles sighed as if giving in. "I'll just go home. Nice joke. But the real joke is on you. I hope it was funny for you to get me to believe I was friends with you and Cora but to bring Brandon in on it. That hurts. That was low. I hope you can feel that, because I'm not going to block it out."

Stiles was trying to keep his voice calm he was doing just as he said, he was feeding the sadness through his bond wondering if doing the opposite of the exercises would get them to Derek faster. Let him hurt for a little bit, let Derek take the pain because Stiles sure the hell couldn't anymore. He felt so broken.

The alpha didn't reply until they pulled up to a big three story old mansion in the middle of the woods. Someone even came out to open their doors, Stiles wasn't going to get out but Derek unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled him out tossing him over his shoulders he carried him into the house, someone opened the heavy oak door. These employees said nothing and Stiles wondered if they were just used to this kind of behavior.

Cora and Laura had pulled up in a car that Stiles would have recognized as Cora's had he not been man handled and tossed on his ass onto a large beige couch, big enough to seat six people and long enough that his legs barely met the edge. It was for pack cuddles and nesting, and he had always wanted one for their living room however dad said no because it was just the two of them.

Cora was through the door before her sister, "Derek! What the fuck!"

Stiles was trying to climb off the large comfy couch but he was pushed gently but firmly back by Derek.

"Don't fucking touch him Derek!" Cora snarled.

"Cora! Claws! No beta phasing! Not after what happened!"

Stiles paled physically drawing back and sinking into the couch, remembering poor Brandon's face.

"Don't Cora. Just back off. It's between the two of us." Derek's warning wasn't subtle he flashed his eyes at the younger alpha placing himself between Cora and Stiles.

Stiles blushed red hearing the alpha declare something so personal. The room smelled of Derek and other kinscents, there was a slight tint of copper one he identified as blood and it put him on edge. His eyes scanned the area near the fireplace. There were no stains here but he wondered if there used to be carpet because now there was only a wood floor shiny and newly waxed.

Stiles received a text from Scott, he had thought he had deleted the alphas number, he red the text.

 _ **Answrmcall: Hey. Allison is sure we are having an affair. I know it sounds stupid but can you maybe meet me at Theo's party. We can convince her then. You can show her your mark.**_

 _ **Broski: y r u being so formal with ur text. I'll go, but if i die then get rid of the blue box under my bed. The key is in the wall behind my computer.**_

 _ **Answrmcall: lol. I'll pick u up. Just text when u leave the Hale house.**_

"Stiles I think you will be more comfortable here, rather than in my room." Derek had taken off his letter jacket and Cora's eyes were wide, Larua put a hand to her mouth.

"You found your soul mate! When did-" Cora paused then her face was red, her eyes glowed just as red. "You-you and Stiles! You're the asshole alpha!"

Cora wanted to crush her brother to punch him, she had heard Stiles pouring his heart out and this, this was the alpha responsible.

"The car accident!" She gritted her teeth. "You fucking bastard! Your friends caused that and you threatened a newly presented omega, your omega your soulmate. You threatened him while he was alone in that fucking hospital room for three hours in pain waiting for someone to acknowledge him? YOU THREATENED HIM!"

"I wasn't going to go through it!" Derek snapped in his defense, his claws retracting again, it was true he was in the wrong.

"You what!" Sheriff Stilinski had just entered into the house with Peter Hale and Talia, Peter was carrying a half asleep Brandon wrapped in a hospital blanket. The boy was half conscious he whined hearing the anger in the raised voices taking in the scent of rage.

"Peter please take Brandon to his room, deputies you may be rest assured my home is safe from any external threat." Talia snapped the deputies stayed behind eyeing their leader, who was focused on the Hales' second oldest alpha.

"Now Sheriff, easy." Deputy Parish tried to calm his boss but after hearing what he heard.

"You, caused that accident. You THREATENED MY SON! Stiles is this true!?" The sheriff felt sick, he had yelled at Stiles had given him the silent treatment, something cruel to omegas. His son had been so afraid he didn't correct his father's way of thinking, he just stayed silent. When had they stopped trusting each other. _Oh Claudia, forgive me._

Stiles struggled under the weight of anger, anxiety and guilt rolling off his dad and Derek. "Why does it matter to you now? I waited three hours for you!" Stiles felt anger rush up from out of no where he wanted to lash out at the unfairness. Everyone was staring at him with pity, he wasn't so broken that he wouldn't say something. "Then when you did come in you yelled, I couldn't breath it hurt and you yelled. One of the doctors finally came in and took the pain but you were just disappointed." Stiles sighed rubbing his eyes with his fingertips, he wouldn't cry not in front of these people not in front of his absentee father or the alpha that rejected him.

Talia stood trying to breath deeply, her eyes red, her claws apparent, Peter had paused near the couch his focused glare unnerved Stiles.

"You have Claudia's eyes, thankfully you look a lot like her than the Sheriff." Peter smiled sadly, turning to carry his nephew up the white carpeted stairs. "I always thought she was too good for Deputy Dimwitinski." The Sheriff growled but Peter continue to speak but this time stopping on the middle of the stairs "Derek you better be gone when I return I don't know what I'll do. Talia, banish him to the cottage. I'll hold back, not wanting to hurt Claudia's son but I can't promise I wont maim him. As a lesson as a warning. " Talia waited for her brother to go before advancing on her son, her hand lifted and came down before Derek could block the sting. Luckily the alpha's claws stayed in, except Stiles fell to his knees hands on his cheek, the Sheriff didn't pull his gun he advanced on alpha Hale and all hell broke loose.


	6. THE KIND OF EYES THAT DRIVE WOLVES MAD

Stiles was pulled away from the gnashing of teeth and flash of claws. The pain burning his cheek was easily calmed and whisked away by a light unexpected touch.

Derek was cupping Stiles' face almost tenderly his palms were over Stiles' ears muffling the growls the beta phased adults were emanating. "Stiles focus, don't look at them, look at me." A full blown panic attack was on its way, or something similar to a panic attack, something colder. Derek's scent and the pressure of his hands anchored the omega, Stiles could see the outline of a hand on the left side of the alpha's young face. " I'm sorry, I should not have let that pain through. Why can't I be more aware when it comes to you? I'll be better Stiles I'm sorry for everything. And now my punishment is yours. I'll figure out how to free you from my fuck ups. Stay focused. I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you. Not anymore. Everything is my fault. None of this should touch you. Just breath. I have you. I have you. You're safe."

But was he? Was he safe? His father hated him, this alpha who whispered that Stiles was safe, that no one could hurt him like some protective mantra, he hated Stiles. Even Scott. Stiles had no one, there was no one.

Stiles leaned forward directed by Derek's hands so his ear rested against the alpha's heart. Stiles fought off a drop, he could feel the edges just starting to overtake him, but then the sound of a drumming beat invaded his senses as well as a deep rich smell, that offered what no words could convince him of. Warmth and safety, deep breaths and his head was drunk with the scent, the sounds around him blocked out by the hand over his ear and the steady beating of an alpha's heart.

"Just breath-" Derek was copying what Mcall had done to calm the anxious Stiles. He felt the trembling shake the omega's slight form, hating the feeling of guilt. It was then he heard his uncle Peter return from upstairs his snarl directed at his nephew, but before he could address the snarl with a growl of his own the main window of the family room shattered showering those nearest with glass. Before anyone could react the room exploded with a flash and smoke knocking everyone back.

Derek couldn't breath, he couldn't see, and there was a terrifying buzz in the air. He realized he was on the floor and he had instinctively curled his body protectively around a very still Stiles. Then someone was pulling the smaller boy from under him, kicking the stunned alpha hard in his side.

Derek felt a whimper vibrate through the bond, he also could hear and see because Stiles was able too it was almost disorienting. When Stiles tried to hold tight to the arms that had surrounded him, Derek refused to let go as well, only to receive a hard fist to the side of his face,when this didn't loosen his grip it only angered the unknown attacker who kicked him in the side again.

"Stop! You're hurting him." Stiles choked out, taking in a lungful of smoke coughs raking his body.

When another barrage of hits rained down on his alpha the omega pleaded with the alpha silently, unaware the words reaching his soulmate. "Let me go."

The teenage alpha shook his head, holding tighter, and attempting to stand and fight off the deputy. However his ears were still ringing and equilibrium was off. All the alpha managed was to take a deep breath of smokey air he was kicked again and a second pair of hands pulled the scratching and hissing omega out from under the alpha.

"Come on pretty thing. We are gonna have some fun."

Derek growled again feeling the pain of the biting hands that gripped Stiles, by the teenager's sore arm. Then a cry "No! Derek!"

The alpha was powerless and a heavy booted foot was the last thing he saw through their bond and the impact knocked the alpha into darkness.

Was that cry for Derek? Out of concern? His wolf scratched and bit, wanting release from just under his skin. Then the pain he held back before darkness disappeared successfully blocked from reaching Stiles' end of the bond.

 **-o-**

Stiles tried to shove the fake deputy as he made his next move clear. "No! Derek!"

The boot hit the alpha without mercy and now he wasn't moving. The omega realized he felt no pain, ev en in the chaos and confusion the alpha blocked the pain out as he promised.

Stiles collected himself, he wasn't so weak, panic attack aside, he could get out of this. First he pretended to be disoriented, years of being bullied taught him to lay still play dead and they'll stop hitting you. So he fell against the beta deputy that was supposed to be part of BHPD, Stiles didn't recognize him but the uniform seemed legitimate.

"Awe poor little thing, don't worry I'll take good care of you, boss just wants us to collect the others." Stiles coughed flinching from the hands that petted his hair lovingly. He felt his whole being recoil from the touch, the contact left invisible residue that nearly made him empty his stomach.

He glanced back, his father was coughing holding his bleeding ears, Alpha Talia Hale was doing the same but Derek was the one he focused on, he wasn't moving.

Stiles could feel his labored breathing through their bond, and relief flooded him from out of nowhere, he didn't have time to think on these feelings. The front door was pulled open by the man holding him, Stiles was waiting for a chance to escape, he heard the fake deputy yell to Simms.

"Sims you idiot, go! Get the female and Rogers will bring us the damaged one. It can't be too hard. I'll take this one to the car. This was easier than I thought. I can't believe we had an opening. "

These deputies were betas, betas weren't as affected like alphas by omega pheromones, fear didn't bother them it seemed to excite the one holding Stiles' arm in a cruel grip.

He was pulled out the front door he heard his father's hoarse voice call his name and he tried a glance over his shoulder but the deputy fired a gun at him.

"NO!" Stiles reached for the weapon too late he fell to his knees, his arm still held tightly, he welcomed the pain. "Dad!" The Sheriff's body slumped over then hit the floor with a thud.

"Quit whining, he was a shit father anyway!" The beta with blond hair holstered his weapon and pulled a kicking and biting Stiles further out the from the front door.

They didn't make it too far before the stranger fell to his knees with a grunt and look of surprise. Two tranquilizer darts with red tipped ends were sticking out from the back of the man's lower thigh. Stiles easily pulls free of the lax hold and stares wide eyed at his unlikely rescuer, his would be kidnapper lying unconscious at his feet.

"They aren't carrying real guns, they have tranqs. They aren't supposed to kill anyone just a snatch and grab. At least that's what I overheard." The thirteen year old blond shakily explains reaching out to steady the shocked omega. "Are you hurt?"

Stiles continued to breath heavily staring open mouthed at his savior snapping out of his shock when the teens hand squeezes his shoulder. He shakes his head, blinking he observes the young alpha holding a similar gun to the one that shot Stiles' father. Stiles wiped at his eyes and sniffed, "I knew that, sure." He coughed taking the one off the drooling deputy. "Tranquilizers.' He exhales slowly, patting the hand on his shoulder.

"They're betas one shot should keep them down but I gave him two for fun." Travis growled. The young alpha had a deep gash above his left eyebrow and a fat lip. Stiles winced seeing some bruises and scratches along the boy's left side.

He wanted to ask more questions but it wasn't the time, "They are going to grab Brandon and Carolyn." Stiles stated in a somewhat calm voice and Travis shook his head already turning to head into the house, the Hale alphas were starting to slowly sit up but drunkenly tried to find their bearings. Stiles stayed on Travis' heels pulling the younger teen behind him he took the stairs two at a time yelling over his shoulder "There's just two more. We can't wait for them to come around!"

"Okay." Travis rubbed at his eyes and nearly stumbled trying to keep up the omega. The two came to a screeching halt in the corridor, Carolyn Hale was already standing over an unconscious redhead gun in one hand and a sleeping Malia in her arms, a blanket wrapped around the baby protecting her from smoke. Carolyn raised her weapon hearing the two approaching, her eyes wild and protective instinct in full blown mother mode. Stiles smiled nervously hands up he kept Travis an alpha firmly behind him in case she felt threatened.

"Peter?" She coughed lowering her weapon, golden eyes narrowed on Travis.

"Downstairs a little disoriented." Stiles rubbed at his aching eyes this smoke was getting to his lungs, his chest ached but there was still the one heading for Brandon's room.

"Well two down one to go." Stiles joked to himself, Carolyn made a face unaware that one kidnapper had made it past her but Travis was already running full tilt towards Brandon's room. "Dammit!" Stiles quickly made his way towards the end of the hall, he could hear Travis yelling.

"You little shit what are you doing here? Your alpha father promised compliance."

"Well he didn't run that by me at all." Travis growled. "Get away from him. He's mine."

"We can free you of this bond, you haven't even had a bonding ceremony. Give him to the alpha pack and they'll kill him mercifully fast or even better train him for you. You'll get him back in a couple years submissive and-"

Travis pulled the trigger of the tranq, but this wasn't the movies and unlike Stiles who had grabbed ammunition off the beta snoring on the porch, Travis did not reload. Stiles remained out of sight pressing his body against the wall, evening his labored breathing out. The young teen alpha was pushed through the doorway hitting the wall directly in front knocking several pictures down, causing the glass to cut his already scratched up skin.

"You little shit!" The man inside howled, "You bit me!"

Brandon's whimpers only encouraged the young alpha to shake off the temporary daze and charge forward, Stiles winced hearing a fist hit the poor pup in the gut, it was a sound he was all too familiar with. He waited the Beta was leaning over Travis before appearing in the doorway.

"Now I'm gonna fuck him while you watch. You could have listened to the alpha pack, taken the money your dad received and just minded your own business."

The beta called Roger was pulling Travis' hair forcing the boy to look up from his doubled over position.

The omega felt a cold anger fill him, he held the gun steady. "It's you who should have fucked off. You'll wish you were dead after my dad and the Hales' get done with you." Stiles hated the tremor in his voice. Brandon was on the floor behind the beta forgotten, he had a hand to his reopened wound eyes half closed in pain. This fucker had dared touch Brandon had manhandled him and then Travis! Who did he think he was!?

"Oh, look it's the pathetic one. Go on then shoot. You probably were like this fucking idiot and didn't reload." The beta pointed at a growling Travis. " Well. What are you waiting for? Shoot." He had his arms wide expose his chest, "Go on. Or you don't have the balls." Stiles hesitated, the man flung Travis from him. He stalked forward leering, his smirk pissed Stiles off. "You know at the station we all feel sorry for your poor father. An alpha like that stuck with a spastic murderer for a son. Yeah we all know, your poor mother killed herself just to get away from you. That makes you a murderer. So weak and pathetic that your own father sleeps at the station just to avoid time with you."

"Nothing I haven't already heard." The omega shrugged and then fired, the beta grunted on impact. "You asked for what I was waiting for? Well a clear shot of your balls. As small as they are, didn't want to miss." Stiles tilted his head and winked at the surprised deputy whose hands hovered over his crotch pain twisting the beta's face slowly.

Travis whistled, "That was harsh." He crawled over to a shivering Brandon.

"He had it coming." Stiles reloaded the tranquilizer, putting it down next to him, he took the handcuffs from the beta's belt and made sure to make them tighter than he had to, dragging the snoring man out into the hall. He felt his arms trembling, and swallowed back the rising bile. They were okay, they were okay. He repeated this to himself, putting distance between himself and the snoring enemy.

Travis was holding Brandon in his lap, his adrenaline obviously at its end as well, shaking hands held the smaller teen. "I'm sorry I tried to get here as fast as I could, I wanted to warn your family. I'm so sorry Bran. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me."

Stiles watched as Brandon allowed himself to be rocked, his nose buried in the teenage alpha's neck, his hands taking the alpha's free hand in his own. Stiles smiled sadly, maybe there was hope for some of them.

"Brandon!"

"Stiles!"

"Carolyn!"

Concerned voices were growing closer from the carpeted hall, Travis held Brandon in his arms sitting him carefully on the bed, the still drugged omega was wrapped around him, his uninjured side against the blond's hoodie.

" ." Brandon whimpered and Stiles knew the alpha was too young to take the omegas pain, but he could see how badly he wished it.

"I'm sorry Bran, I fucked up. I'm sorry. They hurt you, because of me. I'll be better. I'll be better." Travis whispered frantically holding tight to his soulmate. "I almost lost you. I almost lost you."

"Oh, god!" Derek nearly tripped over the snoring beta in the hall, but when he saw the three now sitting on the edge of Brandon's bed he fell to his knees taking Stiles' face in his hands.

Blue eyes searching him for any sign of discomfort or pain, Stiles wondered what the alpha was always so content with touching his face. After he was sure Stiles wasn't hurt, the alpha reached over and took his brother's pain. Travis watched as the shaking hand of Derek Hale rested on the pale omega's face. The older alpha's veins darkened as he leeched the pain from his brother, Travis' look of awe and relief was almost amusing. Once Brandon was limp in his alpha's arms, Derek turned back to Stiles his hand resting on the omega's sore arm, and Stiles felt every ache leave him, his body felt like a wet spaghetti noodle and he nearly fell into his alpha's lap head first.

"That's so much better than a tylenol." The omega whispered, breathing no longer hurt and Derek was pulling the omega into his lap the rest of the way, warm arms wrapping around the smaller body. Stiles hesitantly opened his eyes this time it was his turn to search Derek's blue eyes for answers. Why was he being so nice? Was it because he felt obligated? Was this another game?

Dark blue eyes met the challenge of the whiskey brown orbs that questioned and accused, those eyes were searching for something, some kind of intention. Derek didn't have an answer for Stiles, he didn't even have an answer for himself. He just felt relief that he was holding the omega and that the omega for once wasn't fighting him.

Stiles looked away first the confusion was almost overwhelming, he was content with just listening to the rapidly beating heart thumping a mile a minute under the alpha's henley. The omega flinched hearing the sudden clearing of another alpha's throat, Peter stood arms crossed blocking the doorway. "Excuse me children I have a few questions?"

"If you're wondering," Stiles grumbled pointing at the downed beta "He had a potty mouth." The pale omega reluctantly pulled away from Derek's arms and stood slowly. Derek was on his feet to steady Stiles as the teen swayed briefly. "There were children present." Stiles shrugged handing the gun to a smirking Peter trying to step out of Derek's hold.

"Nice aim." Peter took the weapon glancing at the drooling deputy he had turned over with a kick.

"Lucky shot." Stiles replied, feeling less fearful but more and more exhausted. The only calm he felt was in the pheromones that the alpha directly behind him was releasing. Why did his omega want to continue taking in deep breaths full of Derek Hale's scent? It was delicious, if only they sold it in bottles at the store. Later he would scold himself for such inappropriate thoughts.

Travis met the challenging glares of several Hales, Laura, Talia and Cora were crowding/blocking the doorway. The teen however was unable to hold back the tremble in he felt as Peter Hale pulled him foreibly away from Brandon's weak grasp. Travis had laid his omega down on his pillows and was holding the young omegas hands in his own until Peter yanked him to his feet.

"Answers." The alpha demanded pulling him from the crowded room into the hall, the Hale alphas all released a dominate scent that demanded submission, Stiles made the mistake of stepping out after the teenager only to be blasted with brunt of it.

"They have police officers on the payroll obviously." Stiles felt his legs give and he hated how easily he bared his throat, and just behind him still in his room Brandon started to cry.

Derek growled at his uncle for causing the tears and at the others for knocking Stiles down, even it hadn't been their intention. Cora went to her friend's side pulling him up, he was gasping for air, his skin clammy. "Back off!" Cora growled at her family and especially her older brother who had started to reach for his omega.

"Those guys were working with my dad for a while. Travis shot the one that kicked Derek and he" Stiles nodded towards the unconscious blond, his eyes clamped shut still he leaned into Cora her scent was only barely keeping him anchored, everything was spinning, he fought the urge to puke or pass out. For some reason he wanted to cry, he knew the scent of his own anxiety and distress was only making him look pathetic. He couldn't control his biology and he hated it, hated himself for it he squeezed Cora's shoulder's his knees giving out she followed him to the carpet allowing him to hold on to her. Stiles had been there for her, she would do this for him, they wouldn't judge him either. No one would judge him!

"Stiles, you don't have to talk." Cora was angry now, angry for her friend, for her brother Brandon the unfairness of being stuck with such an asshole family. However Stiles shook his head as if asking for permission to continue, she only squeezed him in reply. "was the one who threw the flash bomb. He was the only one outside. "

"He's in on it." Peter shoved Travis towards Laura "Don't defend him Stiles. Laura, take him downstairs to the interrogation room. " The older of the Hale siblings growled in warning daring the young pup to try and move out of her grip.

"No." The pup quickly denied, but didn't meet anyone's narrowed eyes. "My dad was though. I didn't know until today. They thought I was ok with it, I stole my dad's car after slashing the tires on his, the one that was supposed to bring me here to lure Alpha Talia out, we were in the car and I made him crash it, then I took his weapon but it was after I crashed the car. I shot him. I heard him telling someone on his phone that the guns were tranquilizers and one would put an omega down for a day so one on a beta would be hours and two were needed for an alpha. I shot him twice." Travis met Peter's eyes, the kid had bleeding knuckles and looked like he had been through hell. "I ran here from the road, you'll find him and the car there just at the turn off."

"You got here fast." Peter snarled still suspicious. Laura held the blond in place she maintained a strong hold but kept her nails to herself, remembering yesterday how anything could affect her baby brother.

"He's a soccer player of course he can run." Brandon was drunkenly trying to climb from the bed, Derek was there pushing his baby brother gently back onto the mattress, this had Travis snarling in warning.

"Don't touch him!"

"Laura's eyes pleaded with her uncle and then her stoic mother's. Talia nodded and Laura released the blond. Travis was instantly wrapping his arms around Brandon pushing past Derek. Cora helped Stiles to his feet, she was well aware of the increasingly dark look her alpha brother was sending her way.

"I'll still need to talk." Peter snapped clearly not convinced. Stiles felt sick, the idea of being interrogated by Peter made him want to run without looking back, he could only imagine what Travis felt.

"He needs to see a doctor, you all do." The omega quickly changed the subject. Stiles kept a firm grip on his voice he could prove he wasn't weak. Anyway when had he moved over to Brandon opposite of Travis? And how long had he been carding his fingers through the side of the boys soft hair nuzzling the top of his head? Cora was protectively standing over Stiles, keeping Derek from getting closer to her friend. The scent in the room was Brandon's but now the alpha siblings were dueling for dominance.

"Don't do that. Here." Travis snapped, "He's not feeling well. Stiles and Brandon both shouldn't be bombarded with that bullshit. Take it into the hall." The alpha teen flashed his eyes causing both Hales to stare at him as if he grew a second head. Stiles was still feeling uneasy, but he wanted Brandon to be reassured.

The omega would thank Travis later, but for now he continued to card fingers threw the soft omega's hair vaguely recalling his mother doing this when he was sick as a child, or maybe that was just a dream? Brandon's tension eased slightly but his eyes were still focused sadly on his soulmate.

The room was getting too crowded, Cora was hovering and Stiles found that to be the only thing keeping him calm. Not wanting to project onto Brandon or cause Travis to become more on edge in response to an omega's anxiety he slowly stood allowing Cora to lead him into the hall. There was more discussion going on and it seemed the Hale Security team arrived, Stiles wanted to find somewhere safe to be sick and then just curl up and fall asleep.

"I'll take you to a guest room, mom will call a doctor but for now Stiles you look ready to collapse."

"I'm fine I just don't want to be here." The omega confessed in a low whisper, fighting the anxiety and tears. Those men had nearly killed people, nearly kidnapped him and two others. Travis probably had some broken ribs and would be an orphan, Stiles had thought his father was dead and the shock of nearly losing the only parent he had left was still nagging at him. He loved his father even if the man hated him, that fake deputy had said what Stiles had always guessed. Now he just wanted to rest somewhere, somewhere safe because it was becoming increasingly cold, his whole body felt cold and Cora's touch made his skin burn.

Why was he so unloveable? He had thought he made a friend in Cora and Brandon. Was that even resolved? He must look pathetic to her. He glanced over at her scratched face, the wounds were healing, but the blood still remained dried where the glass from the shattered window had cut her.

"Stiles?" Cora was talking now, she had been this whole time, Stiles just hadn't been listening. "Stiles you believe me right?"

"Cora am I that unloveable? Was it funny?"

Here wide eyes watered briefly, "My brother might be a dick but I meant everything I said. And I won't let him win. I'm going to take care of this, that's what friends do. Right?" Cora frowned at the lack of response, Stiles' eyes were wide but the pupils were dilated his eyes almost glassy. Was this shock? He was trembling, it was too warm in here to be shivering.

"Cora dammit! I'll take him to my room, he'll feel more relaxed by my scent!" Derek growled from behind the pair. The older alpha's eyes were fixed on the omega, something was off, the younger teen's scent was faint, there wasn't any anxiety or fear in Stiles' scent it just was neutral. Derek thought maybe the smoke downstairs had ruined his nose but Cora was looking concerned as well.

"Stiles!" The Sheriff was the last to burst through the already crowded corridor. Derek felt the omega flinch and look away. Their earlier yelling match was still fresh between the two, sure, but Derek felt as if that wasn't it at all.

"Stiles" Talia was looking at the young omega like one would a puzzle, the Sheriff looked relieved that his son was upright and in one piece although his face paled when his son didn't meet his eyes.

Talia continued to observe the young omega with growing concern, he wasn't very big, and she knew from rumors that he had been a sickly child. She also knew from reports that the boy was taking classes two years ahead of everyone else, at that rate he would graduate with a masters or some kind of degree before his mid twenties. However was the relationship salvageable? Was he healthy enough for pups? Her heart pinched remembering her Adam, she wouldn't allow mistakes to be repeated never again. And realization dawned on her " Call Deaton. Have our cousin Martin come, let him know it's a code rouge. " Talia was speaking to Laura who nodded leaning against the door to Brandon's room, snapping to attention immediately.

"Mother?" Cora was confused.

Peter pushed past the group, "Stiles? Look at me! Pup?" The alpha used an authoritative voice, he reached for the young omega but Derek stepped in his path.

"What's going on?" Cora felt Stiles' legs give out she gently followed him back to the carpet. "Stiles? Stiles?" His scent was off, she barely noticed, her friend's eyes were glassy, what was this? "Stiles you're scaring me. Say something?"

Derek put a hand to his chest it hurt, the pain hurt he was on his knees, "He's dropping!" The Sheriff's usually stern voice carried fear, "Son!" He tried to reach for the boy again the omega flinched away from him. Derek felt an icy cold start to spread along their bond it was terrifying, he cringed the pain was intense. He pushed past the ice, and stood up, he needed to do something instinct told him to protect to hold his omega and scent him. Cora was in the way he growled possessively knocking her back and scooping his unresponsive omega up in his arms.

"No, no. Stiles! Stiles!" He growled feeling the frustration in him as the omega's head started to fall forward.

"Don't let him fall asleep nephew! You have to keep him awake, cousin Martin is on the way he's closer than an ambulance. You have to keep his eyes open, if he closes them he could go into a coma and then-"

"Give me my son!" The Sheriff growled protectively.

"Martin is a Doctor, and Deaton is also a trusted physician. " Peter snapped at the idiot Sheriff. "You-the boy was touch starved and now this. I always told Claudia you weren't good enough to raise a cactus."

"You've done enough." Cora accused, glaring at Stiles' dad then at her own mother and uncle, "You all have!" Derek's room was consequently the first room to their left, the teenager opened the door and wrapped the shivering body up in his own gray duvet.

"Stiles, stay awake." The alpha commanded his voice deep and authoritative, the omega blinked in reply "I need you to snap out of this and tell me I'm an idiot. That this is my fault. "

The omega didn't speak, his breathing was shallow, and his shivering was less noticeable. "My brother will be distraught if you go into a coma. He loves you more than me I'm sure of it. And if you think Cora was ever unmanageable just think-" Stiles continued to stare unblinking at nothing and Derek looked to the adults hovering in his room. Stiles looked so small, had he really taken down that beta?

Travis was in the hall, "He was fine earlier." Travis swore, "He didn't say a word. That beta said something cruel but Stiles just stayed so steady and calm."

The young boy was telling Carolyn who entered the room with more blankets, "He needs to know he's safe and warm. Everyone out! Let him be surrounded by his soulmates scent only. Now!" The werecoyote snapped, causing no room for argument.

"This is your fault." She glared down at her nephew, "But you will spend the end of your days making it up to him."

She started to make a nest on her nephews bed, pulling the pillows into a circle grabbing some of Derek's jackets and hoodies from his closet.

"Martin might be an idiot but he's knowledgeable enough as a doctor and Deaton knows his stuff when it comes to bonds. Just do your job as his alpha and keep him awake. He can hear you even if it seems like he can't."

Derek didn't know how to ask how his aunt knew this, but he had a sour feeling it was from experience.

He talked to Stiles then, explaining about their first encounter, how at first he thought that it was weird some little kid was in his second grade class. Then Stiles had answered all the teacher's questions with such ease while the rest of them were lagging behind. And how it followed into highschool, some human without a secondary presentation constantly showing the alphas up.

He was jealous and childish and god he was sorry if he could just start over, and Cora didn't know it was Derek that threatened Stiles. Not until she pieced it together, and now Stiles should wake up or he would miss the epic beat down Derek would receive by the omega's father. And Derek had it coming, except maybe the only thing saving him was the fact Stiles could feel through the bond. Derek swore that maybe they didn't like each other now but maybe later they could grow into it. The alpha didn't bring up love because he would never dare to hope, his own parent's were a fated pair and when his omega dad died his mother just continued on like nothing happened. Love wasn't something he understood, it wasn't something Talia spoke openly about or at all. However watching Peter with aunt Carolyn made him think otherwise.

"Stiles I'm still in highschool, I'm a hormonal teenager that doesn't know how to partner my socks let alone express my feelings. But texting you was the best thing that's happened to me. I really liked talking to you. I looked forward to it. And when I realized it was you, I was going to tell you in person. I wanted to maybe try this whole thing over again."

"Liar." Stiles' voice was hoarse his eyes blinked slowly but they were no longer glassy.

"Cora?" the omega coughed.

"She's ready to beat me up in the hall."

"Good. Where are we? Oh god did I faint? How embarrassing." Stiles tried to sit up but only ended up coughing harder. "So tired-"

He started to close his eyes, "NO!" Derek jarred the omega awake, hating how the omega flinched in his arms, eyes wide and fearful, the hummingbird's heartbeat threatening to push his heart from the thin chest. "It's not a good idea to fall asleep. I might let my uh, baser instincts take over?"

Stiles frowned in confusion then he started to giggle feeling light head, did he just hear Derek Hale say baser instincts? Stiles felt weak, and there was a bad dream nagging at the back of his mind, as if he were forgetting something important.

Derek growled holding Stiles closer to him flashing his eyes at his older cousin twice removed, the gray haired doctor held a black medical bag in his grip he put the bag down next to the bed. "Good, good you started a nest. How long has he been out of the drop?"

"Drop?" Stiles coughed again, something started to creep into his muddled mind, a feeling that made him tremble.

"Less than a minute." Derek replied but his cousin slowly reached for the omega wrapped in the gray duvet, like a Stiles burrito. The alpha snapped his fingers causing the omega to flinch and Derek to growl.

"Stay with us pup." Stiles' eyes started go glassy once more, Derek felt the ice start to spread between them.

"No, no. Stiles!" he shook his soulmate gently.

"That's it keep him focused on you. I'm going to give him something to put him to sleep, it will keep his mind free and ease the anxiety. Too much anxiety for one day. He looks a little touch starved, poor pup is thin for a boy his age. He's sickly isn't he. Shame. They never last long. He'll give you at least one good pup before his body gives out. We can hope it's an alpha."

Derek was snarling at the doctor who ignored his third cousin twice or three times removed? The man had no self preservation the teen was sure of it, the way he talked about Stiles like he was mare needing to be put down.

"Stiles. Don't listen to this idot. Stiles?" Derek was cradling his omega, "Stay awake, I need to tell you something."

"Where are we?" Stiles' eyes tried to focus on something behind Derek the alpha felt his cheeks go red, realizing he had poster's of half naked omegas sprawled on muscle cars, as well as a few band posters, and his favorite top alpha athletes.

"Here we are." The doctor produced a syringe and a vile.

"I need you to stay awake and tell me how ridiculously cliche my room is."

"It smells nice." Stiles instinctively snuggled into the crook of the young alpha's arm. "It's so cold, why are you so warm."

When the doctor grabbed Stiles' arm the omega whimpered and tried to pull away, "Stop fussing." The doctor cooed "You'll be okay." Without hesitation he inserted the needle into Stiles' bruised upperarm, the omega let out pathetic wine that brought Clora tumbling into the room obviously having jerked free from her mother's grip.

"Stiles!" She said breathlessly, "What are you doing to him!"

Derek tried to calm the sobbing omega, he was oversensitive due to the hormonal influx caused by a drop.

Cora lunged at the doctor but Peter was quick to grab his niece around the waist.

"If anyone cares, he'll be just fine, I'll have an IV drip set up, it's best he's surrounded by his mates scent he's a little thin for a teen his age, a bit on the small side. I will need to see his medical records. I still stand by what I said, they stop growing at this age. So he won't get any taller or thicker. The small ones aren't really built for multiple pups. He'll give you one good one. I would wait till at least his early twenties, it would mean a higher rate of survival for the pup and mother, but that's pushing it for the mother."

Cora was glaring at the Doctor, her breathing coming in quick intakes her eyes flashing at such cold words.

She then looked at her own mother with disgust, she knew her omega father was told to stop at one but the Hale pack needed more children. Talia Hale was the head alpha more alphas to branch out the family name with their own packs the better. They meant to do the same to Stiles, she wouldn't allow it.

"Get the fuck out Martin." Peter snapped.

"Dr. Hale to you." The alpha replied in his usual monotone he rolled his eyes at his younger cousins and threw over his shoulder. "That sedative will keep him calm, no stressors for at least a week. Omegas are such fragile little things. "I'll be back with the IV equipment, he'll need fluids and the sedatives will hold off another drop. He should be out of the woods in a week. The source needs to be found before you can be 100 percent sure it won't happen again. I don't need to warn you that if he were to go into a drop without anyone around it could be serious and lead to death even in one so young."

Derek felt sick, Stiles' was slowly relaxing into the sedative, his sobbs small whimpers.

"Ssh. You're okay. You're safe." Derek ran the back of his knuckles down the side of Stiles' face the other half buried into the crook of his arm. "Sleep Stiles, don't fight it. You're okay. So brave, you can rest now. You can tell me you hate me later."

Cora watched blinking back the tears as a nurse came in with medical equipment, her uncle still held tight to her afraid she would attack those that were taking Stiles' arm and preparing him for the IV, and sticking other monitors to him.

The Sheriff was quiet this whole time, he didn't dare enter the room, his own memories of Claudia stills fresh, and the doctor's cruelly flung words. The Hales would naturally demand pups from his son, but he could hold off how long before the bonding ceremony took place. Stiles was an omega, he wasn't considered an adult until 25.

Derek was in the hall "If Martin comes near my omega again I will rip his fucking throat out with my teeth."

Talia tsked "Language!"

Cora glared at the two security men guarding Derek's door, there were more security downstairs, she would ask what her family planned on doing next because obviously there was more going on than mother let on.

That aside she resolved to do something else, taking a deep breath she marched over to her brother and let a low meaningful growl escape her.

Her possessive scent filling the space between them, Stiles' anxiety fresh on her brother's clothes.

The Sheriff was ignoring the exchange instead he was trying to think of ways of how he could make it up to his son, he needed to get him home. Safe, he needed to tell Stiles he loved him and he would make it up to his son in other ways. After he found out who exactly was making his son's life hell. Why was he last to know? Had he been so untrustworthy.

Guilt sat like a stone in his gut, he would make it up to his son. Somehow? He had been withholding on getting the jeep fixed, he would go today and tell the mechanic to do all the repairs, then the alpha would ask the shop to put in a new stereo. His son loved music, sometimes in the morning he would catch Stiles belting out some weird song.

Stiles used to sing and dance clumsily and carefree, while doing chores or cooking. When had that stopped?

When he had first seen his son at the hospital he was scared, remembering Claudia and the memories all came flooding over him threatening to drown the alpha once more. Then he was briefed on the situation, he lost it, the flood gates opening up and Stiles was the one he took it out on.

Stiles his son, all he had left of Claudia, and he had yelled and threatened an already scared newly presented boy. Noah had no excuse, so what if he was killing himself at work trying to find Claudia's killers, terrified they might make good on their 15 year old threats and target his last reason to live.

He had yelled at Stiles, and his pup had been afraid, was that when Stiles started feeling the disconnect, the fear? He would never intentionally hurt his son. What if it was too late? Claudia forgive me.

"My brother doesn't deserve Stiles, but Stiles belongs with us. He may be Derek's soulmate but my uh kinscent is enough to keep Stiles anchored. We've been scenting all week, that's why he's been able to ignore Derek! I bet Deaton will say the same. " Cora was piecing together some the bonding conversation she half listened to when Stiles was ranting about the alpha he was stuck with. Her mother folded her arms over her chest not amused but Cora continued on, glaring down her brother who had now turned to face her.

"I'll challenge my brother for the bond." she squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up trying to appear at the same height as her older brother.

"Cora!" Derek snarled instinctively taking a step forward only to be blocked by an amused uncle.

The young alpha ignored her uncles soft laughter, Derek's intake of breath or her mother's disbelief, she was screwed anyway. Her mother would not deal well with an alpha daughter who preferred alphas this was safe for them both no bond needed Stiles might have to be platonically scented by Derek but it was better than being with someone who hated you or was hated by you. And worse being treated like a broodmare, only useful to give the pack more alphas. Until the body became to weak and her friend died, she would spare him this, Stiles deserved to be happy.

He deserved so much better, he tried to give so many the benefit of the doubt, but in this instance no one deserved it! No one! Besides he had proven himself for her twice now she would do this. Even if meant getting the shit kicked out of her by her growling older brother. Stiles would keep her secrets and she would keep his maybe he could find love with someone else, she could be a perfect cover and when he found a worthy partner it wouldn't matter because as her alpha she would be legally positioned to give him his freedom, by then they would have found out a way to solve the soulbond would be out of the clutches of her overbearing family and his unloving father.

"We are fated! It's forbidden!" Derek was near beta phased, Cora flashed her eyes her teeth growing longer.

"There's actually no official law or rule against it." Peter wiped at his eyes, this was amusing to the older wolf. "Niece you impress me. Alpha Talia Hale can not reject this challenge."

Talia frowned looking between her two children ready to go at it, "Derek can't be challenged physically it may cause harm to Stiles. We aren't in the business of abusing omegas." The alpha glanced at her own hands then at her squabbling children, this was indeed a precedent. "However I will allow the omega to choose, he isn't of age yet. He will have his choice once that time comes."

"You forget who his father is." The Sheriff snarled, "Once my son is well enough to leave I'll be taking him home, and if there is a way to safely free him of the soulbond then I will take my son far from the reach of your cursed family. Now excuse me, I have my own investigation to proceed with, I will oversee the interrogation as the council has sanctioned. If your son or daughter threaten my son in anyway I will bring this mess before the council and make it known to every wolf on the continent just how the distinguished Hale pack treats their omegas. Word will travel so quickly that not even your money can keep your reputation in tact. You will see offers of suitable matches to your alpha children fall away like ash in the wind."

Peter shook his head, "I never thought you had it in you." He grumbled as the Sheriff left the group in silence.


	7. Chapter 7 The one that got away

**_A/N: I just wanted to post another chapter as a merry christmas, happy holidays or just to bring a smile to your days! Here's a little bit of a filler chapter. Thanks for following and reviewing! I just had a birthday on the 22nd of Dec. And_** ** _received_** ** _so many kind wishes. Thank you all all for being awesome._**

 ** _***WARNING TW OF SELF HARM AHEAD. IT'S BRIEFLY_** ** _MENTIONED BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD WARN YOU***_**

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night alone again, something he was starting to get used to. Although his first thought was this wasn't a hospital room, especially with the um posters? plastering/wallpapering the walls and ceiling? Someone had really gross taste in omegas seriously. Was that even comfortable attire for the beach? Who sat on the hood of a muscle car with bikini briefs that matched the hood but barely managed to fit over the well rounded behind, obviously airbrushed no one had that nice of an ass. So unfair if they did. And what a lewd pose. Stiles felt his cheeks burn he directed his eyes elsewhere but their was even a particularly uh, well the omega on the ceiling was stretched out wearing nothing but the padding of a lacrosse player in a locker room. Stiles was sure that model definitely didn't play lacrosse.

This had to be an alpha's room, but whose? His head was pounding, and his stomach felt empty, he started to sit up realizing he was surrounded by a well constructed nest.

The warmth was almost enough to lull him back into a comforting sleep but Stiles had jolted awake for a reason, someone was hovering near an open door. A dim desk top lamp next to a closed laptop kept the room somewhat lit, the desk was nice it looked antique with it's rich cherry color. What a waste that someone had papers messily strewn over the surface, sports magazines and an open science book. He scanned the room and noticed the large window to the left of the desk, it was as tall as Stiles and the heavy blue curtains were drawn open allowing the moonlight in. He made out the faint outline of a balcony and imagined it would be easy to escape out that window accessing a low hanging branch sturdy enough for a weightless scrawny omega like himself.

Another scent of the air and he was swimming in the safety of alpha pheromones. His mind felt so foggy, there was a machine to his right beeping steadily, he realized it was attached to him, there was an IV pole and a bag several lines some looked like wires and others carried fluids from the IV, all leading into his own arm the wires attaching to leads . The omega's attention snapped back to the person hovering in the doorway.

"Dad?" he called out pulling a blood pressure cuff from his left arm, then yanking the line that was leading to his chest another one lower on his ribs. By the way where did his clothes go? He was in a pair of oversize pajamas he didn't recognize, they were flannel and red also very comfy.

"Don't go doing that sweetie." an unfamiliar female voice instructed stepping into the room out of the doorway. A beta werewolf in blue scrubs, with dark hair and familiar blue eyes entered holding something in one hand and a capped syringe in another.

"Where am I?" He tried to remember something, all he could recall was the dream that roused him from an unwanted sleep.

"You're still on the Hale estate, in the main pack house. You are a lucky one, your soulmate is going to be the head alpha. Now, just lay back like a good omega, I'm going to give you something to keep you calm."

"I am calm!" Stiles hissed pulling the IV out before the nurse could stop him, he ignored the blood that started to flood from the open wound.

He pulled the blankets off, and whatever remaining electrodes that were sticking to him, "Where the hell are my pants?" He squeaked swaying briefly, grateful for the oversized flannel pajama top coming mid thigh.

Another nurse entered wearing similar colored scrubs, "Great, he _was_ calm Frida and you had one job. _One JOB!_ "

"Shut it Carl, he's going to get us both fired if we don't get him calm and back in bed." The two betas started to argue as if Stiles wasn't even there.

"I am calm." The omega took a deep breath trying to not lose his temper. " Where's my dad?" The omega hated how his voice cracked, "Why am I here?" He remembered the attack on the Hale house and his mouth went dry, "Oh god how embarrassing I fainted didn't I. Tell me it wasn't in front of everyone." No one answered and he continued to look around the blue carpet floor for something to cover himself with. There was a closet to the left of the bed but it was far from the door.

"Ssh." Stiles hated being talked down to like he was a baby, "Come on omega back into the bed, look you're getting blood on the carpet. " Carl growled causing Stiles to flinch, he glanced down at blood still trailing from the back of his hand, eyes wide with morbid fascination. The smell of copper and the red made him feel fuzzy. It reminded him of a moment he would like to not relive, he fought the anxiety starting to mount.

"Fuck you lady." he snapped shakily "I won't be pushed aroun-" his hiss was lost on the male nurse who lunged at him, Stiles jumped out of the man's way, avoiding the female beta who tripped over the IV pole he tossed in her direction.

Panic, panic was fueling him now, he didn't want to be locked away or held down. He needed to get out of that room, the smell of blood was in his nostrils. Forget the fact he was barefoot and without pants.

He ran out the door, the light of the hall bright stinging his eyes and then he hit a brick wall. Or at least he thought as much, before said brick wall came into focus, an alpha in black only growled low in warning, causing the omega to freeze.

"What the hell are you doing!" Derek was there, he had felt the fear and the need to escape. It was the feeling of claustrophobia, Stiles felt restricted and his body reacted by hyperventilating. His wolf responded to the fear and anxiety in his omega in the presence of other alphas. The alpha was directing his question at Stiles' security detail, Roderick had growled at the inept betas that came up short in the doorway of Derek's room. The alpha wasn't used to omegas and startled the already anxious boy now cowering away from the helping hands of the irritated alpha.

"Stiles!" He removed his black hoodie needing to cover the exposed skin, Stiles' legs were lean and smooth. Being an omega meant they lacked hair and the older teen pushed the perverted thoughts flooding his mind aside. Especially how he wanted to allow his larger hands to caress the soft calves, running his nails lightly over the goose bumped flesh further up past the knee until they rested on those creamy white thighs, he would worship those thighs with his mouth. Oh god what the fuck was he thinking, he needed to focus, Stiles was scared and feeling alone.

"Stiles." Derek wrapped the hoodie over the same thighs he was daydreaming about, but something caught his eyes on closer inspection, he didn't have to time to say anything. The omega was hyperventilating, that and no one else should be gawking at those perfect legs.

"Sssh. Stiles. Focus. You're safe. No one's here to hurt you." Derek carried the smaller boy into his room glaring at the security alphas outside the door, he growled at the two nurses they quickly jumped out of his way.

The alpha could feel and smell blood, Stiles was bleeding somewhere, "Stiles are you hurt?" He searched the boy finding the source, quickly licking at the wound savoring the taste of his mates blood before grabbing a tissue from his night stand and holding the pressure over the iv site.

Stiles leaned an ear into Derek's chest listening to the calm drum of the alphas heart.

"You're Not alone anymore Stiles. You aren't alone." Derek could feel the chant through their bond,

" _Alone, alone, alone."_

The alpha closed his eyes, finding the bond he could feel the vibrations it was slack and being tugged desperately as if on the other side someone was trying so hard to be pulled in from the darkness he had been cast out into. Derek imagined himself holding the string and heaving the loose strand towards him until it was wrapped around his own body, his wrist and biceps, no longer lax and the person on the other side was shadowed by darkness but almost visible.

Stiles' wildly beating heart finally calmed and he stiffened in Derek's arms, several deep breaths and the omega finally spoke in a small voice, Derek could feel his omega trying to curl inward and appear small.

They were sitting on Derek's bed, someone had thankfully turned off the machines that alarmed him in the first place. The IV pole was pushed back behind the door and Derek for once appreciated how big his room was, the bookshelf held a few books mainly on sports statistics and boring school criteria. Then there was his large oak dresser, and a closet filled with jackets, hoodies and sweaters.

The queen size bed had made an excellent nest and as far as he knew Stiles had rested easily, Derek had only stepped out to use the bathroom and make sure Cora was nowhere near his room. She wanted to scent Stiles but the alpha refused to let his sister entry to his territory.

"I want to go home."

"Your father isn't there, he's with uncle Peter chasing down a lead on those who tried to kidnap you and the others. This is the safest place for you."

"Oh." Stiles didn't look up at the alpha holding him, "Did he say anything before he left?" Stiles waited holding his breath but Derek shook his head and Stiles accepted that. His father probably happily handed him over to the Hales, relieved to be done with his disappointment of a son.

Before either one of the teens could break the awkward silence Stiles' stomach growled loudly.

"Stiles?" Derek raised an eyebrow reluctant to let the omega go. "Uh, are you hungry? You've been asleep for 16 hours."

"16!" Stiles pulled away from the alpha whiskey colored eyes wide and questioning.

"You dropped and our cousin Martin lives on the property all of our pack does. Anyway he is an idiot but a doctor. So Doctor idiot set up a makeshift hospital room just for you. You scared me-everyone."

"Oh. Sorry." Stiles looked away, his stomach protested once more and Derek grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket. He quickly shot a text, scooting back he kept Stiles on his lap and kicked off his sneakers before lining himself up on the bed. He kept scooting until his back was against the black leather headboard.

"Dr Idiot said that it was best that you were around my scent the whole soulmates thing and all." Derek's heart sped up but his voice was amazingly calm. The hoodie covering the omega's shorter legs hitched up exposing thin white scars high on the soft thighs. Without thought Derek traced a finger over the larger of the scars, it was rigid and raised.

The soft flesh around the mark prickled and the omega gasped stiffening unable to move, the alpha's eyes were made to see in the night. He was after all a creature meant to hunt prey with stealth and cunning. He could feel the acceleration of Stiles' heartbeat, the alpha was oblivious to the fact that he was without permission touching Stiles in an intimate way. Instead he was focused on how these marks came about? They hadn't healed properly why did they scar?

There were other scars, although they were far from new he could tell which were the newer ones, he placed a hand over the rigid scar.

"They don't hurt anymore." Stiles whispered wondering if that was the alpha's intention, couldn't he see they were old. Stiles was stiff under the warm hands that nearly covered his upper thigh.

The omega instead focused on what that touch was doing to his heart, and his burning cheeks. Stiles couldn't help the reaction, he was touch starved of course he wanted to sink into the alpha's lap and wrap himself up in the scent.

Then another idea hit him, he had never shown anyone this pathetic part of him, what if Derek was disgusted, what if he hated the situation even more. Stiles was nothing like the posters lining the walls, he was far from curvy and he was on the wrong side of lean. Now Derek knew just how broken Stiles was, but the omega wanted to explain. He outgrew hurting himself in this way, he never felt any better and the release although addicting never lasted, it just made him hate himself more. "I don't-I stopped doing that. Don't-" _hate me. Don't tell anyone._

Derek's mouth moved but no words came out and he was glad that omega wasn't looking at him. Instead the alpha tried to keep his questions, thoughts, feelings to himself.

"I don't want to be out of it, I can handle stress. I'm sorry if I uh, well it's been stressful. I just want to go home."

"It's just dangerous, mom doesn't know who it was that attacked. It's easier to have everyone where she can see them. And your dad needs to concentrate on the case so he was on board with you staying." Derek didn't want to leave Stiles alone, this was how he handled stress? Were there other areas, when had he last looked at the omega's arms or his torso? Never, because he was too busy hurting him, and what if this stress triggered Stiles into cutting deeper.

Derek felt a sadness at the mention of the Sheriff, it moved through the bond like a napkin absorbing a spilled liquid.

"Stiles, he'll be back. He's safe with our security and I guess the Argents with FBI resources are adding their own people to the investigation. My mother has connections."

Stiles didn't reply, and Derek was glad for the interruption that came in the form of Cora with a plate of food. He quickly covered the omega up, not wanting his sister to see more exposed skin than she had right to. Which was no right.

Derek glared at her and she glared back, "Laura got your text, your majesty and I decided to bring my Stiles something to eat. Aunt Carolyn said he would like a word by the way. She's in the kitchen. Don't worry I'll keep my Stiles company."

Stiles felt a tension between the two but there was no flood of pheromones, he thought Cora's eyes flashed but he was just tired.

Derek was reluctant but he set Stiles down and moved off the bed, "Remember this is my room and he's still mine." The alpha growled under his breath, his younger sister arched an eyebrow giving a wolfish grin she shrugged then spoke to Stiles.

"Hey there little red riding hood. You're looking better, even if my brother is mauling you with his horrid scent."

Stiles blushed red accepting the blue plate holding a peanut butter sandwich the crust carefully cut off, she put some carrot sticks and in her other hand a water bottle.

"He has the same scent as yours." Derek heard and flinched at his soulmates words, his inner wolf paused hearing giggles from the two and red hot jealousy sparked deep within. Why was Stiles so easygoing with Cora? Then his wolf snapped at him growling angrily, ' _She never threatened or assaulted him.'_

He made his way past Brandon's room, he could hear the soft purring noise and paused. Peeking inside Brandon was still curled up in Travis' lap the young alpha had fallen asleep at some point but his arms remained securely around his mate.

"I think they'll be alright given time." Carolyn whispered to her nephew nearly causing him to jump, he was caught off guard, did the woman ever make noise?

 _ **~0~**_

Stiles rested his hands in Cora's, she had positioned him so his back was against her chest and her head rested on the top of his head. It looked intimate to an outsider but to Stiles it was just enough touching, he didn't feel threatened by the female alpha.

"Stiles I have to tell you something and you can be as mad as you want. But if you stop talking to me it will kill me. You are my only real friend next to Brandon although I'm questioning his choices since he's determined to keep Travis as a friend."

Stiles sipped from the near empty water bottle, his stomach was content the sandwich and carrots were just the right amount. The scent of warmth and security rolling off the alpha was making his eyelids heavy. He even forgot that he wasn't wearing pajama bottoms just the oversize flannel top. Cora rested her cheek against Stiles' soft hair, feeling his hum and she continued on.

"I know you hate how alphas have been trying to control you. And you know how impulsive I am."

"Yeah, stupid alphas. Pushing dumb Stiles around." he grumbled with his eyes closed.

"Shut it. You aren't dumb. Anyway. Well, " Cora continued on, glancing at their tangled fingers thinking his bare feet were adorable and maybe he was cold, she could at least find him some pajama pants. Fucking idiot brother was probably enjoying the view of so much skin. Indecent. She pulled the edge of a blanket over her friend's legs, somehow when Derek moved the blanket must have shifted. She felt the content roll off her friend, the makeshift nest of blankets and pillows around them was actually comfortable, and she had to fight sleep.

"Go on, Cora I'm listening."

"I, well. I challenged my brother for your bond." She closed her eyes waiting for the anger and the possible a hard shove off the bed.

Stiles stiffened, "What?" he turned pulling away from her, "But-"

"I thought it would help us both. I mean I of course being me and totally not into omegas would never force you into anything or expect anything. We would look like a couple but you would be free to look for a partner that loved and respected you."

"Oh, Cora." Stiles sat on his knees, "What about you?" She made a face shaking her head with a shrug.

"It doesn't matter right. My mom, you've met her she would never accept a same secondary gender relationship. I don't want to be sent away again, that rehabilitation center had alphas from families like mine, traditional the programs they had to enter into were far more scarier than the one I was in. I can't, I wouldn't survive it. I figured this way I could at least watch you be happy. Maybe someday far from today I'll find someone who is brave enough to love me for me and not fear the weight of my name. Why can't I just be normal?"

Stiles brought his cool forehead against the warmth of his friend's, he could feel her sadness and loneliness, "Cora. There's nothing wrong with wanting love and a life. Don't be so angry. You are clever, strong and fucking terrifying. It won't be an easy road but I'll support you in all of this. I mean after all my soulmate is supposed to be the head alpha right? He's your brother if you talk to him. "

"Doubtful. The only one who knows is Brandon and it's because he heard me crying after Kimmy moved away."

"That kid's smarter than he lets on." Stiles hugged Cora, his whiskey colored eyes met her blue, "I can't let you give up your life for mine. I will be your friend and when the time comes I will stand next to you when you face the firing squad. Be it today, tomorrow or ten years down the line." They hugged again this time it was Cora who pulled away first.

"Fine. I guess I can at the very least find you some pajama pants. Oh, yeah, here's your phone, Mccall keeps texting I let him know you weren't feeling well and you were staying the night here. So he finally stopped. Like Theo's party is so important, there's a party I guess at some basketball idiot beta's house tomorrow. Mccall said it was vital you at least attend that one, whatever it meant."

Stiles nodded, "Not my scene so he'll be disappointed." The omega hoped his friend didn't catch the half truth, it wasn't his scene but he did have to go. He needed to straighten things out between Allison and Scott so they didn't end up miserable because of Stiles. Then maybe Scott would let him crash at his house until he could figure out this whole bond thing. He really needed Deaton to get in contact with the specialist. Stiles hated this growing feeling he was having, it was confusing and definitely just biology playing games with his head. He felt as if Derek was starting to care and that was just twisted.

The alpha only felt obligated and look at what the omega nearly did, Cora challenged her own brother. He smiled at her as she handed him a pair of black sweats, they were definitely way to big he had to roll the bottoms and pull the drawstring tight, the material still manage to barely cling to his waist.

Cora giggled seeing him swimming in Derek's clothes, "I'll get something from Brandon's room you'll feel less awkward.

Stiles rubbed the band aid over his left hand nervously, it was still sore from where the IV had been. Cora smiled feeling as if a heavy weight had been partially lifted from her shoulders, Stiles had done it again. "Hey text if you need me I'm just a few rooms over, I'll leave you to rest. It's midnight after all. Or you can always watch some movies on my brother's laptop. Maybe after he gets back, I'm almost afraid what he might have on that laptop if his room decor says anything about taste."

Derek heard more laughter when he returned holding two water bottles and snacks his aunt had insisted he bring to his mate, just cheese and crackers, some grapes things that needed to be hand fed. She felt his need to return to Stiles, and Carolyn had smiled knowingly. "You don't have to worry about your sister. I have a feeling Stiles will decline the offer. She's definitely not his type and vice versa. Besides I pulled you away to discuss how to prevent a future drop."

Derek listened intently, hearing an omega's side of what a drop was like made his stomach twist into knots. It explained the feeling of frost over their bond, Carolyn wanted to give Cora the time needed to tell Stiles what she had done. The werecoyote wasn't as oblivious the others assumed she was. She had seen the eyes Cora had for the alpha that moved away suddenly. Her heart ached for her young niece, but she also knew a thing or two about omegas being one herself. She knew Stiles might just be the catalyst for change the pack so much needed, Derek just needed to figure his shit out so the two could start planning the future. Then again Peter and her relationship had started out similarly.

"Don't ever forget nephew," She smiled brightly "Stiles is a lot stronger than you think."

Derek had nodded and hurried back towards the stairs, now here he was hesitating outside his own room.

"Stiles I'm being serious. Your dad didn't leave you here, he's coming back. How could you think he gave you away already?"

"You don't know him like I do Cora." Stiles' voice sounded subdued on the verge of tears.

"Ssh, don't if you cry I'll cry you jerk. No one has seen me cry this much. You are killing my street cred."

Stiles half giggled and half sobbed, Derek tensed. Was this why Stiles had tensed at the mention of his father? He thought he had been what? Sold? Abandoned?

"He hates me Cora. He blames me for my mother's death."

"Ssh, no he doesn't he-"

"He does. You don't know what it was like. People tell you how wonderful she was, how beautiful, complete strangers. But he won't even talk about her to me. When I was younger he would drink himself to sleep in the kitchen with her picture, but now that picture is gone, there are no reminders of her scent or face anywhere. All I have is the jeep, it used to be hers. I know everyone makes fun of me for it but it's all I have of her."

Cora didn't reply, there was the sound of shuffling as if she was settling down closer on Derek's bed. The alpha felt his chest squeeze, how often had they made fun of Stiles at school for his shabby vehicle, or even after the accident he thought the omega would thank him for being able to have a newer car as replacement.

Instead he had managed to cut the omega down even deeper than any slow healing wounds and Derek nearly dropped the small tray of food. Fuck! Fuck! He was an idiot, he should just give Stiles up. Aunt Carolyn had some hope for the bond but Derek was starting to feel it better to cut his loses before he did something more to hurt Stiles.

"She was sick Cora. I still don't know what it was but she started to lose her mind. Some days she thought I was someone's lost child and she would ask where my parents were. Other days she would scream horrible things. I tried to stay quiet so I could be close to her but she said I was useless, I ruined everything. I was killing her. I killed her. And it was my fault. I found her with her wrists bleeding there was so much blood and she screamed at me to not touch her, that it was my fault. My father wasn't home. We were alone. The smell of blood makes me ill because I can still feel it sticky, hear how my snickers slipped out in the puddle. I can hear her labored bleeding and she didn't want me to touch her. She wanted to get away from me that bad."

Cora's anger reached Derek from the other side of the door, "No, Stiles she was ill. You should have never been alone with her. Where was your father? Working? Like a child can watch someone mentally ill. It wasn't your fault. You can't think it was! Never think it was! Do you understand."

The muffled sobs tore at the alpha on the other side of the door, Derek put the tray outside the door and left the two. Texting Cora to be sure Stiles knows there's food for him.

 _ **~0~**_

Peter returned home to find his nephew sitting outside on the hood of his camaro glaring up at the moon and the stars.

The alpha wanted to say something cruel or snarky but paused when the scent from his nephew was overwhelming guilt and anger.

Peter knew this one, hell the Hale pack had built their whole existence on this scent.

He sat down next to his nephew and didn't ask anything he just started the conversation as if he had been picking up where he left off. In a way he was continuing one he had started with himself.

"I was the captain of everything in highschool, as was Talia. We competed for notoriety, I always knew I wasn't meant to lead the pack, she found her Soulmate before I found mine so naturally she was chosen as head of the pack. Adam with his soft spoken words, he was so much like Brandon. Talia knows it as did I then and even more so now. Adam didn't want any of this, the name, the wealth. He didn't care about it, his eyes were only for Talia.

He was this beautiful soul graceful in his movements, he was a dancer after all. That's how Talia met him, one minute we were at the theater bored out of our minds, but mother so did like her ballet. Then he entered the stage and your mother's bored expression changed and I thought, ' _Oh great, there goes another heart broken omega in the making.'_ I didn't care. The one woman I wanted had shot me down over and over again, by then I learned she was going to marry some lowly sheriff's deputy. The son of an alcoholic gas station attendant! She was so beautiful, and funny and so alive! And she wanted Noah fucking Stilinski! She was too good for the life he would offer, I could have given her everything. Trips to Europe, concerts, she loved music and art! She was so unlike the boring self important idiots that clung to our name like maggots to meat. They used us just as we used them. And we Hale alphas know how to use them." Peter smugly crossed his arms over his chest and grinned knowingly at his nephew.

" I was never denied when I pursue someone, usually I was beating them off with a stick. Except here was this short nobody that smelled of apples and cinnamon. She was funny and smart and sometimes shy until you hit a nerve. Then my god she was a spitfire. And I was still smitten even then when she was engaged. I had an idea of stealing her away but I couldn't risk her hating me. I was young and angry now I think about it I was just a selfish little entitled brat being denied my favorite toy, except she wasn't a toy or mine. I was lucky she even considered me a friend. After half the shit I pulled. You know friends and I used to tease her, god I'm a fucking idiot. I can see now why she ignored me for so long, but then I felt challenged. When she ignored me my friends and I were mean maybe borderline cruel. In my head it was another chase but she wasn't running. She wasn't interested in what I offered. It was mind blowing."

Peter laughed at the memories of his youth, driving along on a rainy day trying to get the omega to accept a ride in his new camaro. She shook her head and looked forward holding her books to her chest shoulders back. So Peter had instead pealed out splashing mud and water over her. His friends laughed yelling out ' _FREAK!'_ It was funny until she was gone for a week because of a cold than another week of missed club activities and school because of pneumonia. Peter had gone to torment her in her usual place but she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere, the young Peter didn't understand the feeling of emptiness he felt at having her scent vacant to her normal dwellings.

"That woman Claudia had shot me down all through high school, I joined her every club, I even went into the fucking peace corps! THE PEACE CORPS! And you know how I loath public service and people and helping. But when I saw her smile, the way she lit up when I had the whole lacrosse team help plant those stupid fucking trees around campus, it made my heart feel something. Something other than lust, or attraction it was different. She was so selfless, it pissed me off.

Do you know how often I had to intervene because she was so ready to believe in the goodness of others it nearly caused her harm. I think the other half of her appeal was that mother would never approve such a match but if you she would have seen just how uninterested in me those whiskey colored eyes were then she would not have felt threatened. It's my fault she's gone, I failed to protect her. " Derek's heart sped up hearing his uncle's voice suddenly grow soft and even more distant "I went to visit her before she died, they had her restrained to the hospital bed to keep her from hurting herself. I wanted to blame someone but there was no one, it was my fault. And just like the time she caught pneumonia she smiled at me, delirious the madness having taken her bright young mind completely.

"Creeper wolf." Peter didn't answer the questioning look he received at Claudia's nickname for him. "It was a nickname. I thought it was cute apparently she thought I was a bit of a stalker in high school."

Peter continued to look ahead into the trees lining the property. "She was too far gone by then to distinguish between real and hallucinations. " Peter didn't tell his nephew that he had put a hand to her bandaged wrist, that he accepted the pain. That she spoke as if they were sitting in that same little high school courtyard, a small clearing where the grass her club had planted just started to grow, it was hidden away nestled between the library and another building.

She loved to eat her lunch there and Peter would join her pestering her as usual. She would shove a pencil in his hand and make him jot down notes on the next meeting of the ag club. Peter didn't tell his nephew how he later after her death had planted a tree there in that same little courtyard with her favorite flowers, because he couldn't stand still knowing she was gone from the world.

"She told me to take notes for our next meeting. I wanted to tell her goodbye. " Peter shook his head unable to pull away from the memory his scent heavy with remorse. "She had always told me, I'm not the one for you. ' _You can't say I love you to the first person to be nice to you and not put up with your shit.'_ She had a way with words. While she was laying there she briefly came to, ' _It won't be long I think. Creeper wolf, do me a favor, don't blame yourself. Take care of yourself Creeper wolf don't let Noah get hurt. He has to take care of Stiles.'_ So I've been working to help that idiot Sheriff ever since. " Peter glared at the trees then up at the stars, not mentioning how he had stayed with her combing hands through her dark hair, whispering goodbye until she no longer remembered him.

"I love your aunt Carolyn. And that Claudia was right for pushing me away despite my hard headedness. Anyway back to your dad, your omega. The night your mother met him there were sparks. He came from a good family nothing special in mother's eyes but your grandmother is a hard old bag to please. Talia's mark was bright against her forearm after a brief handshake, and the graceful dancer looked down at his own with a nervous resolution.

He never danced again after that, but it didn't mean he loved Talia any less, he loved her and of that I never doubted. He had Laura and that pregnancy was hard, he was on bed rest for the most of it. The doctor warned your mother who had just taken the lead over the pack, he warned her that more pups would take Adam's life. Grandmother with her old world views was livid, she demanded that your mother take another but as you've heard that would not result in more pups just complications. Adam told Talia that the doctor was wrong, he was healthy and your alpha mother was pressured into producing more.

Cora was supposed to be the last, he had nearly miscarried you but with Cora things were different he was happy, his energy was back. I was supposed to be with him to go furniture shopping but instead I selfishly stayed home not wanting to be anywhere near Claudia, I was still feeling jilted and she had announced her own pregnancy. I felt so disgusted and betrayed, even though Noah was her soulmate." Peter shook his head in self disgust,

"They were coming out of the furniture store, Adam was further along than Claudia, she wasn't even showing. Noah had taken her jeep to get fixed and went to collect the two. They were coming out of the store when this beta. This bastard who was pissed at Talia and the arresting officer that brought their alpha in along with several others for sex trafficking omegas. He and two others drove up in a van and just started shooting. The first bullet missed Adam but Claudia reacted and pulled him down, shielding his body. Stilinski caught the one shooting nearly getting shot in the process, however the driver and the others got away. The beta didn't give anything away other than his hate for Talia Hale and the deputy promising their were more and that their loved ones were never safe."

Derek held his breath, this was a first he heard of this story, "I should have fucking been there Derek instead I was acting like some punk kid. Claudia took a wolfsbane bullet to the shoulder, the poison couldn't be treated due to the fact that it would kill her unborn child. The Sheriff begged her, pleaded, swearing they could make more. Knowing it would cost her in the end, the boy was born sickly due to the wolfsbane poisoning early on they didn't think he or his mother would survive but she did. However there were other side effects and after seven years it claimed her mind. As for Adam he always felt responsible, he delivered a healthy Cora but things were strained. Talia went crazy with security, Deputy Stilinski started hunting down the culprits throwing himself into his job, if he knew how little his time with Claudia was left I'm sure he would have acted differently.

Then Adam surprised us all when Brandon came along, the doctor wasn't happy, he said it would be better to terminate but your father was appalled by the suggestion. He gave your mother three strong healthy alpha children but at what cost? Brandon was born six weeks early and Adam died after hemorrhaging. He was a beautiful dancer Derek, his eyes were hazel, when he laughed it was with his shoulders and his dark bangs would fall into his face. Of you all Brandon looks like him the most and I fear they have the same heart just as Stiles has Claudia's. The same treacherous forgiving hearts that we can not even comprehend. "

Peter looked down at his hands, "I love your aunt Carolyn. I was on a bender when I literally bumped into her, she was shy and young. Her pack refused to accept us, hell I refused to accept us. My heart was still broken, but Carolyn is who my heart truly beats for, Claudia just showed me, opened my eyes to see what love could do, what it could make us do. Carolyn sometimes thinks I'm in love with a ghost, but it's not that. I'm trying to make amends. All these years I have to make amends to Adam, to Carolyn and Claudia. That is the mess you unfortunately will have to sort. Because the Sheriff is trying to hunt down those responsible as if it would bring back what he lost, and I thought this whole time he could see what he had. Apparently not. Talia is just as bad. Don't be our failures, don't repeat the past nephew. Or I will find a way to beat sense into you. Don't push away the things you should protect." There was a heavy silence and understanding between the two.

"Uncle, how do you know about drops?" Derek was taking in the abundance of information, this questions nagging at his mind since Stiles had dropped. "Aunt Carolyn she walked me through what to do for Stiles in case it happens again."

Peter looked sadly at his nephew, hands in his pocket the light of the moon casting shadows over his tired face, "Your aunt has had a few at the beginning of our relationship. Like I said, I haven't been the best alpha. I've made her feel less, she was so young and hurt by my inability to express my feelings properly. She didn't understand why I didn't want children. I was afraid what could happen to her. I don't ever want to lose her. Never hold back in telling someone what they mean to you. Or you'll regret it, you will be haunted by it like your mother and the rest of us." Peter coughed "Anyway. That's enough bonding I think for a lifetime. I need to get some rest I suggest you do the same."

"The attack was it some kind of retaliation then from the traffickers?" Derek needed to know.

"Goodnight nephew." Peter replied, the older man didn't glance behind him instead he headed into the house looking for his wife ignoring the familiar scent that Stiles carried. Noah was an idiot, that boy was all that Claudia left to this world. Revenge was messy work, and Peter felt haunted by his promises and past deeds. Carolyn was suddenly wrapping arms around his waist in greeting. "Welcome home alpha." She sighed into his back, unable to see the happy smile lighting the man's face up but she felt the tension in him drain away.

"Ah, there are other ways I would like to be welcomed!" He suddenly had her in his arms and she gasped at the idiot sweeping her up princess style taking the stairs two at a time.


	8. Grandmother what big claws you have

Edwina Hale sat in her pristine home, spared no luxury but it was all the same, this was exile. Her favorite nephew Martin to her left, Martin's alpha father across from the two. "Alpha Hale." The smug asskisser always knew just which cheek she preferred. "I have those reports you asked for." Edwina nodded greeting and acknowledging all the others around her antique cherry oak table.

"Are the players on the board yet? I've been waiting for this game to start since my own daughter shuffled me off to the smaller estate house. Playing the grumpy disapproving grandmother is getting old. "

"Yes well cousin Talia has always been full of herself. And she has no idea what her children have been getting up to. Time I think for a regime change. I'm so glad there are so many other old friends and family on board. It makes the exchange less messier." The dark haired alpha with traces of gray placed his hands together on the smooth oak surface. The old Hale alpha was far from weak or elderly, she still managed to walk with a confidence far beyond her years and her strength was just as deadly as it had ever been. Just last week she had slit the throat of an incompetent henchmen. It had been terrifying to watch and awe inspiring.

"Nephew it's been far too long. I should have taken over when that idiot of Gerard's neglected to kill Adam. Although it was very amusing to watch that useless omega take his place. Now to think that Stilinski brat is actually going to be bonded to my nephew. It's as if that bitch is taking revenge from her grave. I thought I wouldn't have to ever hear her name in my home again. She thought she was too good for my Peter. Idiot child that he is. Now bonded to a werecoyote! Our pack is muddied with the blood of the less refined. Talia was supposed to be with Adam, they were both supposed to die, and then I would have raised my two grandchildren properly. " The older woman sighed heavily waving her hand dismissively in front of her as if to clear the air of something acrid .

"No matter, Brandon and Derek is all we need. That Malcom boy's reaction wasn't what I expected though. He has more balls then his father, I will allow him to live, unlike the father. Have we disposed of the body properly? I don't want it found just yet."

Her old eyes lit up when an alpha of the Alistar pack nodded in the affirmative.

" The Malcom boy seems the type I can mold, and I'll use the hatred he has for Talia to bring him to our way of thinking. As for the others, it will be a shame but Laura is too much like her mother, Derek doesn't seem to be interested in his bondmate. At least that's the report I've read, the source was very reliable. Then from what I saw for myself, he is more possessive than addled by love. There are other suitable omegas out there, better we sever the tie before it festers into something. Cora such a lovely girl but I only need one alpha to lead the pack, and of course Brandon the omega will be our way of expanding. Derek can find a stronger mate I have selected from our allies. Soon our pack will once again be known for the traditional views and the purest of blood lines. Then I vow to lend our strength to help cleanse your packs as well, you our true friends who have proven yourselves loyal to our cause. "

Several allies at the table barked in favor pounding their fists on the dark cherry wood table they all sat at.

Edwina Hale glanced at the chess board just over to her left near her favorite antique wingback red chair. It had been fun seeing that omega suffer slowly for getting in the way of Edwina's plans. Also for what she did to poor Peter, pulling him around by the knott like the little tease that she 's son was no better, that boy would not bring her family down. The werecoyote and her mutt daughter would not be allowed to live either. Things had gone too far, it was time Edwina Hale took back what was hers.

Her children were the biggest disappointment, and their soulmates reflected this. Now her grandchildren, it was too much. She had promised the Argents they would be her right hand and the other packs secretly loyal to her were promised territory to expand into. Talia was facing the council's displeasure due to her injuring that poor pup Brandon. Edwina of course still had friends on the council and they would be choosing a temporary replacement while investigating. Peter would surely be unstable after his own wife and daughter were murdered or killed in an accident. Edwina had yet to decide their demise, perhaps just giving them to the Gerard to sell into slavery would be enough. Peter would need to be put down, she could have that done maybe it would save him the misery. And Edwina was very sympathetic to her second born, perhaps she could save him the heartache. Although he never paid her the same courtesy. Openly mourning that Claudia girl, ugh, lusting after her even after the girl married that low level deputy. That woman succeeded in killing herself but she should have done Edwina a favor and taken the pup with her. The old alpha had paid the neighbors to set everything up so nicely, whispering that the pup was a demon come to poison her with pills. Going as far as putting the razor in her hands.

Sometimes you just had to do the killing yourself to see that it was done right.

 **~0~**

Allison glanced down at the wound just deep enough for ten stitches, had she been a second off then it would have been more than ten stitches. Dammit her mind was cloudy, stupid alpha troubles. She was a hunter, she came from a strong line of hunters, the Argents were feared and envied. So why did she have to compete with a fucking omega nobody.

"Allison dear there you are. Doctor Rivers said you are all done." Scott's mother nurse Mccall was watching her with an expression similar to Scott's and it made the hunter not want meet those same damn brown eyes. "I have a prescription just as a precaution it's an antibiotic ointment and instructions on when to return to remove those."

"Yes. Thank you." Allison tried to force a smile.

"My shift is over why don't you come over to the house and I'll make you something to eat. I heard from the doctor your dad is working late." The beta placed a hand on her son's soulmate's shoulder. "If you're worried about Scott he has lacrosse practice he'll be out late. But you probably already knew that, since you both are connected at the hip."

Allison bit her lip, "Not so much these days."

"I know sweety, let's talk you and me, beta to beta."

The girl allowed the calming kinscent of her mate to fill her lungs and she allowed the nurse to lead her out of the room. It wasn't long before she was sitting in Scott's small kitchen across from the beta nurse now dressed in a comfortable gray t-shirt and blue jeans her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder.

"Scott has been acting a little more snappish and I have a feeling it's from being apart from your scent."

Allison looked up over the glass of soda she suddenly decided she was thirsty for. "And seeing how you usually are in focus when training, you may be just a little off as well."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Mrs. Mccall smiled leaning back in her chair, "I know he's an alpha but if you need me to give him a shake-"

"No. It's nothing. We are just going through a thing." Allison really didn't want to talk about that bitch Stiles.

"If you're sure. That boy. I mean he has changed so much these last two years. He used to be such a sweet kid. Sometimes I think he forgets it's not always about being an alpha. Here, finish up as revenge I'll show you the embarrassing pictures." Allison nodded unable to hold back a smile when it came to Scott's mother.

Allison went to put her plate in the sink and washed their dishes ignoring Scott's mom telling her to ignore that. The teen didn't mind doing these types of normal things, Scott's home felt warm and welcoming unlike the big empty two story she resided in with her barely there parents. Her cousins were the ones she trained with, and sometimes like tonight they were a little more intense than usual.

She made her way to the old floral print couch in the small livingroom, pausing at the pictures lining the walls and end tables. So many pictures of Scott at various ages, some even had a smiling young Stiles next to her mate. She then paused at the only picture of Melissa without Scott. It was definitely a younger Melissa, she had her head on another woman's shoulder both were caught mid laugh, there was something about the dark haired woman next to Melissa, her whiskey colored eyes reminded the hunter of someone.

"Oh, that one is my favorite. It's the last picture I took with Claudia, she was sick for some time and that was maybe the last good day she would have. Noah took it, he was a deputy then."

There was a sadness in the nurse's eyes she patted the couch next to her and Allison took a seat, "We grew up together in the same orphanage. Then they housed us all together until you present, I presented at the same time as Claudia I was a beta she was an omega, thankfully they had crowding issues so we remained together until graduation. She was the only family I knew, she was a spitfire. Shy and smart until someone pushed her hard enough, I was the louder of the two of us. Look at this one. See there we are. She was so smart. You know the trees around the high school were approved through her pushing for funding. Her club was responsible for that, and she even managed to get the douchebag lacrosse captain and his goons to do all the planting. Serves them right they had played a prank that ended up killing the well cared for saplings."

Allison glanced at the dark haired girl in overalls, she wore her hair in high ponytail and looked annoyed at some no doubt alpha jock in a letter jacket sitting next to her making a face he was sticking out his tongue as if to lick her face she just looked disgusted.

"Peter Hale. He was the captain of the lacrosse team and head goon, we were underclassmen and he was the alpha elite. Claudia wanted nothing to do with him. His sister Talia was just as bad, they came from this family that looked down on omegas and treated anyone not alpha like dirt under their feet. Claudia did manage to befriend Talia though, she helped run her class president campaign. That Peter harassed Clauds at every turn, it wasn't until she ended up in the hospital with pneumonia that he stopped with the pranks. They were just friends, despite what everyone else tried to say. Rumors are ugly but she never let it bother her, she had plans. She was going to get out of this town and travel. I thought we both would, but she found her soulmate and I, I found Scott's dad."

Allison glanced at the next picture it was of the two pregnant women sleeping with their bellies touching, "That was the day I found out Scott's dad had an omega on the side. It was also the day I found out that Claudia and I both were going to have boys. She was the only family I've ever known and she stayed with me through my pregnancy I even stayed with her and her husband until I was able to get on my feet. She was sick, pregnancy was hard and Noah thought having me around would help. And for the most part it seemed to. Look, here weren't they adorable, they would cry when seperated so I would put Scott right next to Stiles and he would calm immediately. " Allison couldn't hold back a smile now, baby Scott with his curly dark locks was significantly larger than baby Stiles, they did look like brothers with similar coloring.

"Stiles was born early, for a little while there they didn't think Claudia or he would make it. But he did and when he came home he was just so quiet compared to the unholy rukus that was Scott. And of course Claudia was a natural at the whole mother thing, why not she raised me." Melissa ran a hand over the photo of the dark haired woman holding a tiny Stiles, even in the photo the woman with her glow of happiness looked pale and thin. Far from the photograph of her highschool years. The album moved along until Scott and Stiles were in middle school when the birthdays were no longer spent at parks or restaurants but in front of a television playing video games.

Allison realized something, since meeting Scott and becoming soulmates she had yet to meet Stiles officially. In fact the omega wasn't even at any of the lacrosse games, if they were so close why wasn't he tagging along to hang out at the diner or even part of their study group? When did Scott last text his supposed best friend? She was an idiot, did she just get jealous over a practical sibling? How would she react if Scotty didn't want her to see any of her cousins, especially her training partner since kindergarten?

"It's been quiet around here lately, with Scott playing sports and he's never home. Stiles used to be a permanent fixture with his workaholic father. I heard he was in an accident but when I asked Scott about it he didn't know anymore than me. I wonder if Noah is just not wanting Stiles to be around Scott since he's presented as an alpha. "

"Yeah?" Allison felt sick, deciding that was the issue and maybe she should talk to Scott about some things, and glancing down at a picture of Scott his arm around a thirteen year old Stiles' neck ruffling his hair, maybe she should apologize to the omega. How embarrassing? How could she have said those things? But even her cousin Jennifer had said some things how every knew that Scott and Stiles had a thing. Looking at these pictures she didn't think so, but what happened to Stiles' mother? As if to answer her question Melissa turned to an obituary written when Stiles would have been six or seven.

"She held on until the end but she was so sick she started to forget things, until she finally didn't even recognize Stiles. The type of illness she had robbed her of so much, she was unrecognizable in the end. I usually spent the evenings with her made sure she didn't hurt herself or Stiles and she took her medication while Noah was at work."

Allison glanced down at the small boy with his mole dotted face his eyes held no light just quiet resignation even if he was smiling. What kind of life was it that Stiles had? Melissa had to be sure that the omega didn't hurt her own pup?

"She would have hallucinations sometimes she thought Stiles was trying to kill her that he was a demon or-well it was heartbreaking. Noah was called in to work early and I let him know I was on my way, he had the neighbor lady an old alpha check in on Claudia. Claudia was sleeping and she was heavily medicated she usually would sleep until her next dosing. I don't know what happened maybe she was so paranoid she pretended to take the pills or perhaps they just were ineffective. All I know is that Stiles called 911 fifteen minutes after his father left him the poor boy was the one to find his mother. She had hurt herself then tried to hurt him. "

"That's awful." Allison felt sick for Stiles, he must have been so afraid.

"The neighbor had checked in but by then it was too late. You know I'm telling you this in confidence. I just want you to understand Stiles a little, he is a bit awkward and quiet but he always means well. I know that you and Scott spend a lot of your time together but it would be nice if you all were good friends."

Allison smiled and shook her head, Scott's mom knew more than she let on, soulmates or not Melissa Mccall would always have the final say in any disagreement unlike Allison's mother who always seemed to back down to Chris Argent the hunter's father.

On cue Scott opened the front door, "I'm home! "

"Oh, there's the son that can't be bothered to text his own mother!" Melissa put the album on the table, Allison's eyes fell on the page remaining open. The picture of the two women laughing she stood up facing her boyfriend.

"Sorry mom, I lost my phone yesterday I think I left it in class or something. I'll check in lost and found Monday."

"Good, those things don't grow on trees.' Scott nodded then his grin widened when he saw his girlfriend.

"Allison?"

"Hey Scotty, your mom brought me over to feed me something other than the gross cold leftovers in my fridge."

"I'm starved! Are you staying?"

The girl smiled allowing her boyfriend and mate to embrace her, they had been fighting for a week.

"I just thought I would show Allison some embarrassing pictures of you and Stiles. "

"You guys were talking about Stiles?" Scott nervously looked between the two betas.

"Yes, Stiles, your best friend. You know the one you have yet to formally introduce me to." Allison whispered low and Scott frowned.

"You know what mom, maybe I should see Allison home it's late."

Once the two were outside Allison turned on her alpha mate arms crossed despite the pain from her wound.

"Allison it's good to see you. I wanted to apologize for being such an ass earlier but my phone-"

"It's fine Scott, I'm over it. It wasn't even you, it was me being crazy when I had no business being jealous. I just went a little overboard when you went from paying attention to me 100 percent to wanting to suddenly know the every move of some omega you have never even introduced me to. Now I realize it's not my fault that I thought along those lines, but yours."

"Mine? But I thought you just said-"

"I just said I was being a an insecure bitch, yes. But you, you Scott Mccall are something even worse. So my guess is you presented and suddenly didn't have time for your best friend?"

"No, it wasn't like that." Scott winced she couldn't feel the skip in his heart but she could sense the half truth in his face, and tone of voice. "Exactly." He tried to amend.

"Scott Mccall, why have I never been introduced to Stiles? In fact I thought you weren't even friends until my cousin of all people told me the two of you used to date in middle school. Which is obviously a lie because there's no way anyone but me is stupid enough to date you."

"Oh my god! Cora Hale knows, huh. That' why she head butted you, she knows that you didn't even visit Stiles in the hospital. Right? I heard that prick Jackson talking about how pathetic it was that Stiles' own father didn't show up after that group of idiots dropped Stiles off at the hospital. Or dumped depending on what version of the story you get." Allison pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head. "Stiles must hate me. He must really fucking hate me. I need to apologize like right now! "

"He doesn't hate you calm down. Please. And why would you need to apologize right this second. It's late he's probably finishing up his homework and making his dad's lunch for tomorrow. I know for a fact he doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?" Allison had her hands on her hips waiting for an answer, Scott wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Know about his routine. I mean it never changes, the guy is pretty much-"

"No! Scott! How do you know he doesn't hate me?"

"Oh." The young alpha shrugged kicking the dirt around his shoes, "Because, he told me. Right after I went up to him in school. I heard he was out of the hospital from Boyd who had told me he was in the hospital so weird that they suddenly follow Stiles' schedule. Anyway. I wanted to check on him, I mean he was an omega here we all guessed he would be a beta. He was angry because i didn't visit him, he was fuming. He said he didn't see us as friends. That i stopped talking to him over a year and a half ago, and the final straw of many in so many words was I didn't even introduce my soulmate to him. Someone who had to be fucking awesome because we were fated to each other. Then Derek Hale shows up. He's been keeping me from talking to Stiles. I just wanted to apologize to him, He won't listen to me and that Bastard Hale-"

"I've heard you laugh at the jokes that group spewed. That's why I was a little more confused when you started showing interest in Stiles fucking Stilinski once Cora and Derek started sniffing around. And you're calling Derek a bastard? "

"You don't understand Allison it wasn't exactly like that. We just grew apart after I presented we didn't have anything in common and keeping him around only made him an easy target. For more teasing. He can't play sports because he's just shit at healing, and he's sick all the time. Those guys I hang with don't need to be reminded they are idiots that are being shown up by Stilinski. I tried defending him and it earned me the beat down of my life on the lacrosse field and in the lunchroom. I couldn't protect him in middle school so I put distance and by the time I made it in highschool it was awkward between us. "

"You're an idiot Scott Mccall and don't walk me home. I don't need the stink of your well intentions to smother my own scent."

"Alli? I'll call you later?" Scott sounded hopeful.

"With what phone!" Allison had to hold back from headbutting her own alpha.

"Allison, please you just don't understand. That and I don't trust Derek or Cora. "

"You're right I don't." Allison sighed "I don't understand you? Are you jealous-"

"Of HALE!? No! He's Stiles' soulmate. Besides that's just gross, Stiles is like a brother to me."

"What?" Allison froze in mid turn.

"Yeah. A brother." Scott let out the breath he was holding, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. Not that you idiot. Not that you've treated him much like a brother. But, are you sure about the whole soulmate thing?"

"Allison I saw their matching marks. And Derek didn't hide it when he tried to warn me away from Stiles. "

The hunter frowned, "What an asshole, he's been messing around with Jenn, my cousin even told me-" The hunter made a grossed out face.

"Right! I know! And Stiles has these bruises everywhere. When I tried to talk to him he told me to mind my own business. I know I've been a shitty friend okay. But if this guy soulmate or not is hurting Stiles then I want to help. Right. It's the least I can do."

"I heard my father and mother talking, your friend Stiles is staying at the Hale house. My father said the Sheriff wasn't happy about it. Now it makes sense. What if they are hurting him? I never thought of Derek being the type but he and his idiot pack seem to have it out for the guy. Maybe he's mad about the whole soulmates thing. "

"Let's go over to the Hale house. If we text him he'll most likely not answer." Allison sighed, "My car is at the house walk me there. We can check for ourselves and if something is going on if the Sheriff wont do anything I'll talk to my parents. They know people on the council, if there's one thing the Hales don't like is a smudged reputation."

Scott nodded and Allison sighed irritably, "Anyway I thought you would be going to that idiot's party. Everyone seemed excited to head over to the guys house."

"Yeah, well I hate basketball and he doesn't even go to our school. He's part of some pack outside this territory. I think that was the big deal about him. Wasn't Jennifer going?"

Allison nodded, "Yeah, she wanted me to invite you but I wasn't in the mood to party."

 **~0~**

Stiles waited for the douchebag Dr. Hale to leave the room before he locked the door and shoved a blanket under the bottom to lock out any alpha scent that would try to get in. His heart was pounding, anger fueled his next actions. He texted Scott first glancing at the message, then he made his way to the balcony window and pushed it open. He wasn't the most athletic but he could try this. He had to, staying wasn't an option they were going to make him bond with Derek. Usually if soulmates were still in highschool they at least waited until after graduation. He could run away, but for how long could he go without the feel of a pull on the incomplete bond?

His mind was running a mile a minute, the Doctor had checked him over and even advised him that the Hales would want as many pups as possible out of him. The omega almost regretted turning Cora's offer down. He wasn't ready for a complete bond, he didn't believe it at first but the Doctor explained the perks. Apparently the Sheriff's office was going to receive a hefty donation which meant more officers and higher wages.

On top of that Derek wasn't happy he was purposely leaving the house to meet with his grandmother the only one crazy enough to defy Talia. Cora was so upset she left as well, and And Dr. Douchebag was sure to tell Stiles it was all his fault, the omega wasn't even aware of the turmoil going on around him. He almost didn't believe it but his fears were confirmed when his father had someone drop off a bag of Stiles' things. Now his father was pounding on the door after Stiles tried to call him only to be sent to voicemail.

"I have nothing to say to you! GO AWAY! Your actions spell out what you want! I hope you're happy selling me to the Hales! I hate you! " Stiles threw over his shoulder zipping up his red hoodie he climbed onto the stone railing of the balcony, the surface was curved and he held his breath trying to balance himself. He ignored the rattling on the door and his father's frustrated voice.

Grateful that it wasn't windy or even breezy he took a deep breath crouching down he jumped for the lowest branch his hands sliding down the smaller branches and twigs cutting into his palms, but he managed to dangle from a stronger limb. He held his breath pulling himself up swinging his thin leg over the creaking and groaning wood. He prayed that it not break and waited for the seesaw to still before scooting back slowly until he was cradled in the heart of the tree standing against some of the twisted thick branches.

"Stiles. Don't be angry but I need you to stay here longer. The doctor suggested it, it's better for you-Stiles? STILES OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Stiles didn't want to hear it anymore, he just wanted out he needed to get away from this place. The tree scratched at his hands but he made it down the thick bark scratching and peeling his skin. He jumped the last four feet hitting the soft grass below. Then it was a quick jog to the road and into the dark woods that line the driveway. He stayed out of sight managing to reach the waiting car, he silently promised he would text Cora once he found a place to stay. He just couldn't be in that house anymore, one more rejection and he felt as if he would break.

Thankfully the car waiting was on cue and he didn't have to wait in the dark alone. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, he walked to the passenger side except it wasn't Scott waiting for him in the unfamiliar car or in the driver seat, it was Jennifer, "Hey there cutie! "

"Where's Scott?" Stiles was panting from the run he just complete, man was he out of shape. The blond smiled from her driver's seat, the cherry red kia soul.

"He's at the party silly, waiting for you. He thought I would look less suspicious if I came in with you and we met them there." Stiles was apprehensive and his hesitation seemed to irritate the blond wearing a low cut red spaghetti strap dress. "What happened to people trusting one another." She smiled and that's all Stiles would remember, unaware that someone had come from behind placing a rag over his mouth and nose he fought it at first before his body went lax.

"Get him in! Quick! " Jennifer huffed at the two beta males, the red head wearing the letter jacket of a rival school started to lift the unconscious omega in the direction of the trunk the blond smacked the side of her car with an open fist. "Idiots! The back seat! We have to make it look like he came to the party willingly, the alcohol poisoning needs to be accidently or the Hale pack will be suspicious."

The two males grunted irritable and did just as the demanding human instructed. The blond of the two took a deep breath, "He smells nice. Once you get clear of the heavy alpha scent."

"Keep it in your pants idiots and buckle him in. You'll have your play time once we get to the party. It's important that you're seen with him and that shit will wear off soon enough. Just follow the plan he needs to drink the poison, if they notice any suspicious marks besides the ones you two will leave they'll ask questions. So be sure to leave marks everywhere, no defensive marks if you catch my drift." She giggled, "Granny wanted Omega boy's daddy to be heartbroken. And it will show that the current alpha of the pack can't even protect the vulnerable. "

"Alright. We fucking got it. Just drive." The redhead removed his own Talon High letter jacket, his pack alpha wanted this done and he had no objections, besides being with an omega was supposed to be fun even if he wasn't in heat. This one looked cute enough a little thin but that unmarked neck was begging to be bitten.

 **~0~**

Isaac was hating the crowd of people, why did Jackson even talk him into this party it wasn't that great. Theo's parties were always better, besides he hardly knew anyone here, this was a rival school territory after all. His anxiety was starting trigger and he refused to drink to make it better, that wasn't a road he wanted to ever go down. He took the handkerchief from his back pocket still wondering just who it belonged to. Taking a deep breath the scent calmed him again, it smelled familiar like oil from a car most likely what the person used to wipe their hands with when working on their car. And something else, like sunflowers and apples, he blushed putting the red handkerchief away. Was this person single? Did he know them or pass them in class? Why did they help him and leave so quickly?

He glanced over at Boyd and Erica making out on the couch in the large sitting room, every piece of furniture was occupied by many party goers the music wasn't something he would normally listen to and the dim lights were cliche. He made his way out of the kitchen looking for a less crowded area coming up short near the banister leading upstairs, someone had left the windows open he could feel a cold breeze.

Isaac started to head for the door when a familiar scent caught him off guard, he heard someone cursing and then unsteady feet making their way down the stairs. Probably some drunk, Isaac could still smell the scent of apples and sunflowers, it was stronger mixed with anxiety. Isaac had put his red solo cup of water on the table next to him and glanced up the spiral staircase curiously his right foot perched to move forward.

"Hey there cute stuff." A blond haired beta draped his arm around Isaac drawing his attention away from a redhead holding a hand to his bleeding arm.

"What you drinking?" The beta sniffed and Isaac froze the other boy wore a black and red Talon highschool letter jacket.

"Not interested." Isaac growled moving to pick up his solo cup sipping it slowly pushing the unwelcome weight from him. He detested being touched and he flashed his eyes when the stranger had dared graze the back of his neck. It was an odd sensation that took over the young curly haired blond, he felt a little fuzzy at first and panic started to raise in him just like bile. Then the arm was back around him but it was low on his waist. "You are too pretty to be on your own. Slow there, don't panic you'll be feeling great in a little bit. "

"Hey! Tony! You fucking idiot stop messing around! We have a job-"

"That omega isn't my type besides I like them a little more docile. " The blond pulled Isaac up the stairs, the younger werewolf's head lulled back and his legs were dragging.

" You'll be just fine." Isaac whimpered trying to pull away from the hands manhandling him up the steps towards a darkened room. Fear shot through him, he desperately wanted to move, needed to yell out for Erica and Boyd. His phone was in his back pocket if his hands weren't so clumsy or mouth numb he could call Jackson but his hands were heavy and his tongue was too sluggish in his mouth. People smiled at him and the blond as they made their way up the stairs.

"My poor boyfriend had too much to drink such a lightweight." The jock obviously a star on his lacrosse team and basketball team from the congradulatory conversations and greetings from fellow jocks. Other couples kissing on the stairs shot Isaac looks of concern, and words of praise to the beta Tony, for being such a good boyfriend.

Isaac felt himself being lifted easily, "So light, this is almost cruel." Tony licked the shell of Isaac's ear.

Isaac closed his eyes wishing for this to be a nightmare, praying for his adopted brother and best friend to wake him up like he always did. But this wasn't a dream, no one was going to save him Jackson was too far away to be of any help in this situation he was probably too wrapped up in Lydia. Isaac new he got in the way of that but he didn't have anyone Jackson's family was all he had, and Isaac feared he would be an independent werewolf without a pack because who would want an anxiety ridden loser like himself.

"Sssh." The stranger was touching him and Isaac recoiled inwardly, he was pushed onto a bed and a heavy body laying over him, unfastening his belt licking and nipping at his exposed neck.

~0~

Stiles fumed the door was locked these jerks locked him in. Who the fuck were they? His heart pounded, he wiped at his mouth licking his hoodie trying to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. He bit that idiot hard enough to make him get off and run for help, good! Jennifer was the worst of them, she had thought he was still sleeping when she was telling that idiot George, what to put in the drink, the same one he had knocked out of the red heads hand before biting down on a forearm until blood was drawn.

They weren't supposed to leave any bruises so he avoided the well deserved smack, or punch to the face for not being submissive. The redhead said that Derek's family thought Stiles was unworthy and this was why he was here. They lured him out, and Jennifer was trying to help Derek and Scott out. The two alphas were tired of dealing with a clingy weakling. Jokes on her though, Stiles hated them both, not really but they didn't even like him. Now he was in a room waiting for them to come back but he wasn't going to wait. No, he was tired of this, he wasn't a damsel!

He couldn't rely on his own father to save him, the man hated him. Scott didn't even answer the call Stiles had made because those idiots were too dumb to take his phone. He didn't have Derek's number but if Jennifer had been telling the truth Derek wouldn't come. It was obviously a trick this whole time, why did they have to mess with him like that? They could just hit him, but they had to pretend to be his friend. And like a fool he was so hungry for any nice words, maybe Cora could help. He shakily sent a text, hands refusing to be still. He didn't know where he was and glanced at another balcony window he could do this he would climb out maybe down or to the next room.

He pulled himself up onto the balcony five stories up, that's fine that drop wouldn't kill him right? These old houses and their stupid smooth stone pillars, wouldn't a trellis or something for a climbing ivy to latch onto be more romantic! The large oak was too far from his reach, but there was a balcony just a jump away maybe. He steadied himself hearing the door opening, he thought he heard his name and just closed his eyes and jumped anyway.

His hands caught the balcony and it hurt, nothing like the action movies the jolt of holding his body weight made him curse never building upper body strength. He pulled himself up slowly despite his quivering forearms. Damn he was really out of shape! He quickly scrambled over the side of the stone surface laying flat on the neighboring balcony taking in deep breaths. "I don't see the little shit! He probably climbed down the tree like a goddamn spiderman! " Greg snarled.

"Well go find the little bitch before he gets us both in trouble."

He took a deep breath hating how his arm ached and his ribs, why was he so pathetic? Well it wouldn't matter not today. He could see the light switch on in the room next door still remain on, he needed to get off the balcony. So he pushed the half open window open and hoped he wasn't intruding into the dimly lit room.

He heard a muffled "Get off! Stop!"

"Oh, don't fight it sweetie you're as weak as a kitten. This stuff is pretty strong. You're no match."

Stiles' eyes adjusted to the dark, he could taste the anxiety and aggression in the air and it made him physically ill. This fueled his anger, that was it! He was tired of being afraid, tired of being treated like less like he would never matter. Fine Derek hated him so did the whole family but Cora and Brandon were nice to him. He believed them. Now this jerk was trying to take advantage of someone else obviously drugged like they had wanted to drug Stiles. With creeper hands and slobbering tongues. Biting teeth and forceful pheromones. Fuck this asshole!

He glanced around the room and found just the weapon, a crosse was hanging on a wall and Stiles grabbed for it bringing it down hard across the assailants back. The douchebag was holding someone's wrists above their head with one hand the other hand tugging on jeans.

"He said no! And NO MEANS NO! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" The omega punctuating ever word with a hard hit. And he kept hitting the surprised beta until the jock wasn't moving even after the crosse broke. Stiles was heaving his chest hurting, his body sore he clutched the broken stick to him like a lifeline before pushing the douchebag off whomever was lying under the beta.

He almost forgot someone else was hurt, he tossed the stick away "Are you okay? No don't answer that of course you're not okay! Stupid question Stiles." The boy wasn't responding and Stiles was helping him sit up fixing the drugged boy's shirt and absentmindedly buttoning his pants, "I'm, I'm so sorry he landed on you!" Stiles' hands were shaking as was his voice, "Let's uh get you out of here. It's not safe. You uh, you lost a shoe." Stiles found it cautiously eyeing the groaning beta laying on the floor. The omega didn't look at the half conscious teen he just saved, he was running on adrenaline alone and if he stopped talking or moving the omega feared everything in him would break. He needed to be strong, he could for once do this, he could be strong and less pathetic.

"Stiles?" Someone half whispered half sobbed.

"Yes. That's me-oh my god Isaac?" Stiles was tying the other boy's shoe he was on his feet helping the other teen stand. "We have to get out of here. And now. Why are you alone? Where's Jackson that jerk is always with you! It doesn't matter, I'm sorry. It's not your fault let's let's just go. I'll get you out of here." Stiles felt his phone buzz he read an incoming call from Sourwolf and almost hit himself in the head for not remembering that he did have Derek's number.

"Stiles! Are you fucking crazy! You almost fucking fell!"

"What?" Stiles glanced at his phone still managing to hold a teetering Isaac the two almost fell over. The confused Omega made sure he was talking to Derek, why was he yelling? How did he even see that?

"Stiles!" Derek sounded frantic.

"Yeah, I-can't talk right now Derek. I'm actually in the middle of a crisis thanks-"

"I know you dumbass, I saw you climb into a room, I'm coming for you stay put." The alpha growled.

Isaac whimpered as the growling beta was starting to come around, Stiles could hear yelling from the room next door.

"That's not possible Derek. I'm in a little trouble." He was nervously watching the beta start to sit up he pulled Isaac to the door. "Not that you care. You asshole why do you act like you care? Jennifer told me everything. Just leave me the fuck alone. Stop-"

Isaac was pulled back out of Stiles' hold, "You little bitch, I might not be able to hit the omega-"

Stiles fell back and the beta was on top of Isaac fist raised Stiles tackled the bigger werewolf knocking him off of the blond.

"There he is. Tony just grab him quit fucking around in here. Leave the beta." Jennifer ordered holding something in her hand. "Come on people are starting to hear the commotion. Let's take it outside. We can hit the back stairs!"

"Stop!" Isaac growled drunkenly trying to sit up, Stiles was backed into the corner he was keeping Isaac behind him.

"Oh, Stiles look you finally made a real friend." Jennifer frowned, "Too bad. He's seen us too. Grab him." The blond ordered, Stiles dove for the broken lacrosse stick hands shaking.

"No! Leave him out of it." Isaac was standing now, the drug thankfully starting to wear off he shook his head trying to focus. Stiles was still standing in front of him, Jennifer heard something downstairs.

She swore under her breath, "This isn't over Stilinski! You have made some powerful enemies. " Jennifer sneered then at Isaac, "And you watch your back orphan. " The two betas frowned as she backed out of the room, "Do whatever. Make it so they can't talk." She smirked.

The two betas were excited to have the go ahead that they didn't think more into their ring leader's disappearance.

One beta launched himself at Stiles the other waited for the omega to swing the broken stick at his attacker only to be knocked off his feet by the red headed beta.

"Gotcha you little douchebag."

The only relief Stiles had was the fact that every punch he was about to feel would be felt by Derek. However he wasn't punched the barrage never came, he heard several growls. Isaac was attempting to stand and fell to his knees, Stiles helped him up flinching when he heard another deep snarl.

It was Jackson, but the snarl wasn't targeted at Stiles instead all that rage was aimed at the blond beta that was trying to fight Derek who had the red head pinned.

"Stiles! Isaac?" Erica and Boyd were in the doorway.

"Get them out of here." Derek was beta phased his eyes red and claws out.

"Sure thing boss." Erica made a grabb for Stiles but both Isaac and Stiles flinched. She frowned taking in the disheveled and bruised Isaac.

"Isaac?" Boyd stepped closer hands out, "Now you can calm down, no one's here to hurt you."

"They drugged him." Stiles glared at the two betas, then Jackson took one look at his adopted brother and was unable to hold back his beta phase without his usual anchor.

Stiles felt Erica pull him and Isaac out of the room, Lydia was at the bottom of the stairs running up when she heard the savage growl from her mate.

Once outside Stiles heard Boyd's frantic words, "Isaac? Look at me-"

Stiles took in deep breaths pulling out of Erica's not surprising hold on his arm, the omega pulled Isaac into a tight hold. "Easy there Isaac." He put an arms around the other boy's waist surprised when the blond instinctively turned into Stiles' neck taking deep breaths relaxing under the calming words and scent of his once enemy.

"You're safe, just deep breaths." Stiles was so preoccupied with calming the blond teen he wasn't aware of an audience or the awaiting cars that had pulled up around him on the lawn.

The other drunk party goers ignored them sticking close to the house and the pool in the back. Stiles could feel the tension starting to melt in Isaac, "It's okay, they can't hurt you. They're gone. You aren't alone. Not alone."

Derek shut his trunk then approached Stiles and Isaac causing the omega to hiss protectively he teetered dangerously under the weight of the taller beta.

"Stiles, you're safe." Derek neared but the dark haired omega shook his head.

"I'm not going back there, I don't want to go anywhere near that house or your family."

"Stiles?" Derek "You're in shock."

"Stop Derek he said he wasn't going back! I'll take him to my house." Scott was panting, as if he had been running a marathon. Stiles jumped hearing his friends sudden growl from behind him, they were on the lawn and Derek's camaro, as well as Jackson's charger were on both sides of the group. He could hear pounding on the trunk and Stiles felt sick, he glanced at Derek fearfully was he going to be put in the trunk too.

"Fuck off Derek!" Jackson surprised everyone stepping closer to the two, the alpha sensed Isaac's distress and it was causing his eyes to flash and nails to stay curled into claws. "Scott you can't protect yourself let alone a weakling like Stiles."

"What?" Scott growled, "You have to be fucking kidding me! I was looking for him with Allison! We ran into a group of rival lacrosse players that was my hold up! You guys just left us to fend for ourselves when you saw the whole balcony stunt, which Stiles, by the way! Stupid move! You have zero athletic ability! And upper body strength! You almost fell! I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest!"

"Stiles." Allison started forward hand out, her clothes were disheveled and her arm as bleeding. "Just calm down. I know you are a little nervous."

"Nervous!" Stiles allowed Jackson to pull Isaac away so he wasn't further upset by the anxiety in the air. Stiles felt cornered. "You don't know the half of it! Jennifer told me everything! Everything! How Allison hates me, how she gave your phone to Jennifer so it could lure me out of the fucking Hale house, which jokes on you it wouldn't have taken much! She let me know what you really thought Scotty so fuck off. I figured most of it out on my own. They were going to drug me. Poor Isaac-they tried to ra-they attacked him similarly. If that's the lengths your family will go to then, please. Derek just stop already. I get it. The doctor let me know what my sick role is in this whole soulmate thing and dude, no. I'm not going back to that house. Jennifer let me know just how unnecessary I am. It's so confusing. I don't know who to believe. My dad is dead to me-I'll take Cora up on her offer-"

"The hell you will!" Derek snarl was deep and his eyes flashed he took a threatening step forward causing an already unsteady Stiles fall to his knees, only to be caught by Erica, Boyd growled at Scott when the alpha tried to catch Stiles first. And Jackson Whittemore resident douchebag blocked Derek Hale from getting any closer.

"He said to fuck off." Jackson growled flashing his eyes, his face still bleeding from where the beta blond had cut him under his eye during their fight.

"Move out of my way Whittemore you don't want to challenge me, you have your own soulmate and Stiles is mine."

Erica and Boyd gasped audibly, Lydia held onto Isaac and they both made a face, Jackson still didn't move.

"What?" Lydia snapped. "Your what!" She glared with her arms crossing over her chest, Isaac was standing on his own squinting against the bright moonlight. The cars were not running but the sound of his attackers beating against the trunk of Derek's camaro were giving him a headache. He wanted to sink into the calming scent the omega had offered, a sinking feeling of guilt sat like a rock in his stomach. He owed Stiles for helping him not once but twice and all he had ever been was cruel to the other boy. Lydia had taken a dangerous step towards Derek Isaac knew that stance, the banshee wanted to slap the alpha.

"My soulmate so give him back. Or it's not going to be pretty." Derek directed his statement at Jackson ignoring Lydia's threatening posture.

Stiles felt Erica's hold loosen, this was a dream it had to be, either that or he was actually high on something. Because Jackson fucking Whittemore would never defend Stiles he could see the focus on what was about to be a fight, again this had to be a nightmare/dream or some twisted hallucination.

"As it seems no one is going anywhere with our dear Stiles." Jennifer smirked stepping out into the moonlight, she held a wolfsbane coated knife to a frozen Isaac.

Jackson turned on the blond and three unfamiliar teenage beta humans standing near her, they had a familiar scent and Allison gasped. "Come along Allison you too. You can't chose wolves over family. It never works that way."

Allison felt all eyes on her, a look of betrayal in her friend's faces, she glanced at Scott he didn't give anything away.

"Stiles I won't say it again, come here dear take Isaays place. Or I'll do what his daddy should have done long ago."

Isaac was pale even in the moonlight and Stiles felt his anxiety and fear. He smiled encouragingly, "It's alright." He moved forward but Derek made to grab his arm.

"No!" Stiles hissed, "I will do this. It's alright. At least this is my choice. I finally get a choice in something."

Jackson was growling, "I'll kill you all." He warned looking from Allison to Jennifer.

"You wolves always say the same thing, and we hunters are still the last ones standing. Come on Stiles."

Stiles moved towards the two slowly, his hands up he took a deep breath and put his hand on Isaac's trembling shoulder. "Alright, don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want. Just, don't-"

Derek stood helpless as the world seemed to explode around him, Allison threw something at her cousin distracting her to dodge the throwing star, giving Stiles enough of an opening to duck but instead he pulled Isaac behind him away from the slashing motion of a deadly blade.

The sound of police cars made the betas helping Jennifer decide the fight sure wasn't worth it. Derek had easily thrown two of these weaklings over his shoulder in a rush to get to Stiles when he froze, feeling the sharp edge of a blade sink into his side he nearly fell to his knees hands moving shakily to wear the blade should be protruding.

Instead there wasn't anything, there wasn't blood there wasn't the hilt of a wolfsbane dagger lodge deep in his lungs. Nothing, but pain that slowly ebbed into nothing, it was gone as soon as it was there.

"Stiles! Sweetie?" Erica's frantic voice broke through Derek's confusion and shock.

Stiles wasn't anywhere in his line of sight, tasting the air he could smell him, his eyes searched the faces standing in shock no one moved they all faced the same direction near the left tire of Jackson's car. The enemy forgotten, Derek's anger and pain diminished, the smell of copper heavy in the air.

"Oops." Stiles groaned leaning against the charger, "Scott?" Stiles looked over to his friend who just stood there eyes wide. "I-" the omega faltered looking at the faces of his bullies, it was almost comedic how they were just staring unlike before, just a few weeks ago they had looked at him differently.

How shakespearean, he thought. Where was the glaring hatred and disdain, what was this look they had even Scott's face was different? Was he mad? Cora would be sad probably and Brandon, but no one else. This really hurt and it sucked like not mentally so much, but damn physically being stabbed really sucked and he felt as if he was drowning.

Why was it hard to breath, deep breaths were a struggle. He pulled the knife out, it was really fucking big, and covered in red, the smell made the bile rise in his throat, the tightening of his stomach only caused a firey pain in his belly. His eyes focused on the blade with morbid fascination, how did that go in so far without killing him? Oh, never mind.

He smiled seeing how the hand that shot out to steady him only left a streak of blood down the side of Jackson Whittemore's beautiful charger. Someone caught him before he hit the grass that was nice of them seeing how he was dying. So this was dying, dying really hurt.

He managed a gargled groan, feeling like a fish out of water. His hand was so wet and sticky, there was no stopping this blood, he was so cold. Stiles was freezing. Where was his hoodie had he lost it somewhere? Damn that was his favorite item of clothing. "My hoodie?" he rasped.

Lydia was holding it with tears in her eyes, Stiles blinked slowly "Ggood." He stammered "iss not cut." he coughed tasting metal in his mouth, salty pennies. Like that one time Scott dared him to swallow one just to see if it really did come out whole.

"Just like mommy! Sent to the grave by an Argent!" Jennifer grunted from under her cousin's knee in her mid back. "In my defense I was going for little orphan boy. That crazy little fucking omega stepped into my knife. It is whatever. Allison your dear old dad won't be able to protect you from this one."

People were talking and yelling he whimpered when someone was rough, he remembered being pulled from his jeep. Did he get into another car accident, someone was yelling his name, how odd. They sounded frantic, he couldn't see, maybe someone should turn the lights on. He felt a tug on something that ran straight to his heart, he touched it knowing instinctively that even in the dark it was bright red someone kept pulling on it as if they wanted to rip it from the very center of him, silly them because he tugged back in irritation.

Derek held the bleeding omega the whiskey colored eyes shadowed by the blue and red lights flashing over the alphas shoulder. Scott was on his knees unable to move his hands hovered over the pale figure, whose mouth was stained red from blood. Scott removed his gray t-shirt pressing it to Stiles' side. Derek was holding the omega close, words streaming out of his mouth demanding the omega to hold on to not give up. The alpha felt as if his own life's force was spilling out through a whole deep in his chest, he was losing somethinga dear to him and he was frozen with fear unable to do anything.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Jackson snapped flashing his eyes a command in his voice, this was just what Derek needed to pull him out of whatever daze he was sinking into.

"Does it hurt?" Stiles whispered with a weak grin, the dark haired alpha nodded and the omega blinked slowly eyes unfocused. "Good. You deser-"

"Stiles. Man. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have-"Scott was pressing hard causing Derek to growl and Stiles to wimper trying to curl away from the pressure.

"Don't touch me-hurts" he coughed and the taste of more pennies filled his mouth.

"Son! Oh god! What the hell happened!" The Sheriff slid to his knees next to the two alpha's holding an all too familiar limp figure, "We have to get him to the hospital! Stiles! Hang in there! Give him to me!" The Sheriff was ignored and Derek was on his feet.

"My car's faster!" Derek growled as if it had been Scott talking and not the Sheriff, "but I can't drive!"

"I'll drive." Jackson grabbed the keys tossed his way covered in blood he didn't make a face. He owed the omega that saved his brother twice.

"I want an explanation!" The Sheriff snarled but the teens ignored him, Lydia shakily caught the Sheriff's attention directing him to the girl that was currently struggling under Allison's hold.

"Meet us at the hospital Sheriff! We can't wait for a damn ambulance." Jackson yelled as he opened the door for Derek to get into the back seat and the alpha climbed into the driver's seat peeling out without question a police escort took off to lead the way.


	9. Chapter 9 Carry you

Stiles watched the world go on around him in a series of confusingly long blinks, he could hear Scott somewhere off in the darkness he was sitting in. Actually he could hear several voices, more muffled and harder to identify.

He instead tried to cling to the cruel words whispered into his ear by Jennifer. How could anyone think someone so cruel could ever be beautiful. Right. Derek. That was his type, tall leggy curved blonds?

His eyes were wide but it was dark, or were they closed and it was dark. Jennifer had been so close, her minty breath assaulting his already shocked scenes. She did after all Stab him and with a wolfsbane coated metal. What a bitch really, what had Isaac ever done to anyone of them? Jennifer was a fucking popular princess, she ran in his same circle but she was so cruel.

I guess when you ran with sharks just a little blood in the water and they didn't care who you were. Well that's not Stiles Stilinski's style, bro. Nope not at all. So sure this hurt, actually it hurt a lot, and he was pretty sure he wasn't standing anymore. Gladly he didn't feel himself hit the ground. Pretty sure that would have hurt a lot more. Why was time so slowed down right now? Was Isaac okay? Where was he? Did everyone run away.

Come to think of it, wasn't Jennifer Allison's cousin? So did they plan this together? Maybe Scott did hate him, and Allison would always come first. Must be nice to have a soulmate that loved you and wanted you.

He heard his name now, a growl, someone was holding him right? Yelling for him to open his eyes. Oh, sure. He blinked, why were his lids feeling so heavy, he wanted to just sleep, even if somewhere deep in his useless information files told him this was a bad idea.

A hand was touching his face, warm, it was warm and smelled like a run in the woods right at dawn, fresh cut grass and leather. So nice. He wanted to curl into it and fall asleep, but instead Mr. Goodscent was ordering him to stay awake. Fine. Just don't go anywhere with that nice warmth. Stiles had been cold so cold after his mother died, he missed her so much. Maybe if this is the end he could see her. That would be nice, no one would miss him, and then he blinked slowly.

Back to sitting in the dark, a glance around and It wasn't anywhere he was familiar with. Oddly he didn't feel frightened or cold. Just dark, his eyes strained against the darkness the only light was the dimly illuminated strings of various sizes and colors trailing out of his chest. As if they sprouted from his heart and grew through the red hoodie he was still wearing. He remembered this from Deaton's drills but where did all these come from?

Was he sitting or standing? The sound of his breathing was louder here, as if someone was covering his ears or he was underwater. Stiles stilled, the only sound now was of his unsteady heartbeat. Why was it slowing? He wanted to move, but the darkness felt so cold and deep, maybe he was drowning.

"Scott!" he yelled standing up the omega gasped there was no scent in the odorless air, not even his own, why were things so muted here? This wasn't water, water was wet, sinking and heavy. This darkness was crowding and suffocating, he clung to the distant call. It was Scott his voice far off, maybe across a muddy field, between them. Frantic. There were other voices but his was the clearest, like the time they had gone on that camping trip with their troop in third grade. Stiles hated it but his dad thought it would help him make more friends and build muscle. Except the other kids were at this age already grouped up in their little clicks and Stiles was with Scott.

That was alright, because they were brothers. However the other kids thought it would be fun to steal their compass so during the scavenger hunt they got lost. And spent a night lost at the edge of the preserve. Stiles huddled next to his bigger friend promising the scared friend they would be found in the morning. Scott had been terrified and cried, Stiles had hugged him close before making a small fire. And to this day that was still their secret. He instead told Melissa that Scott kept him from freezing and they built a small fire. Scott took the hug from Stiles' dad and Stiles told his father he had lost the compass knowing that outing the others would just earn the two a beat down.

"Oh Stiles. What am I going to do with you. You are so lucky you had Scott with you." Stiles nodded not meeting anyone's eyes. Not even Scott's, was Stiles lost again in a forest, this time alone without Scott. Or worse was Scott lost out there in the dark? He didn't do well on his own, he was the type that needed reassurance.

And then there was a tug, Stiles felt it. There was a string it was bright yellow with a thin graceful silver one curling and intertwining with it. Silver like the tip of a hunter's arrow. His mind flashed the idea of a silver blade, but just as quickly the image disappeared.

The yellow string was persistent, tightening and loosening at the same time. It was wrapping like a python around his upper chest and tangled around his legs. It was amusingly clingy and warm, even if Stiles wanted to detangle himself from it would hurt too much. However, he did manage to get one leg free, this string was thinned and slightly frayed but it was older than some of the ones he had, not that he had so many.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled and the string was growing tighter it wasn't uncomfortable instead it made Stiles feel less adrift. His lips curled into a half smile as fingertips gently moved along the vibrating string the sounds of childhood laughter and rainy days locked inside reading or playing video games echoed in the less frightening dark.

Stiles wondered about the other oddly formed cords, strings, and wires twisting from the center of him. A new one did manage to spring up from nowhere, it was a deep blue. Curiously this process didn't hurt, it felt more like a burst of sunlight running right through his shivering body.

Stiles reached out to touch it as it wasn't slack like some of the others. This pulled taught and straight, he imagined at the other end someone was holding on as if it were a lifeline. It called to Stiles' natural instinct to protect and he placed a consoling hand over it. There was anxiety there, fear and guilt but Stiles wanted to reassure that everything was alright.

He glanced around feeling the dark starting to push back at the lights growing brighter around him. The slight omega gasped feeling a suffocating hold on his throat, his lungs. Was he underwater?

Then Stiles blinks and he's in the back seat of a car? The smell of copper is overwhelming, someone is holding him down and pressing into him. Why are they hurting him? So much pain,, and he wanted to hold it in. Why was he holding the pain in again? At the same time the pain seems to explode into existence almost overwhelmingly tangible, it starts to ebb. He speaks without forming words, and wonders how it is his mind can't hold to any tangible thought other than,

"No! It hurts. Stop hurting me! Why are you doing this? I'm sorry. I'm sorry." To his surprise someone is answering back, holding him tight, trying to redirect his runaway train of a mind.

"Sssh, you'll be okay. It's fine, I'll take the pain. I'll take it. Hold still. Trust me. Oh, god Stiles please just don't die." The deep familiar voice whispered frantically into his ear. "You'll be alright Stiles, stay awake. Please, please stay awake! Don't leave me. Don't leave."

Stiles remembers the blue string, "Isaac?" his voice sounds garbled and foreign. He remembered the knife how Isaac was standing in the path of it, that bitch aiming for the still unsteady beta. Cruelty in her words, rage in her scent. Stiles had meant to pull Isaac away, his anxiety and confusion propelling the omega's instincts. Instead he had pushed Isaac out of the way and Stiles had stepped into it, that was his choice, Stiles wasn't afraid anymore. He felt that for the first time maybe he and Isaac were similar maybe that wishful thinking. Still it wasn't like he deserved to die, not here at some fucking lame ass party. And Stiles felt smug knowing he took that away from Jennifer.

"Isaac hes alright Stiles, he's alright. He's not hurt." Jackson glanced up at the rear view mirror taking in the scene, he could smell the blood and even in the dark of the car he could Stiles looked like a ghost. "You saved him, you crazy little bastard! You saved him." He encouraged.

"Derek?" Stiles feels clumsy and sluggish, why is everything so heavy, is he talking? Did he speak, where was the pain? "My hoodie?" he whines suddenly worried he ruined his favorite comfort blanket. It was a gift from Scott on Stiles' thirteenth birthday before they stopped talking normally.

"Don't fall asleep, stay here stay with me. I'll keep the pain, I promise, oh god. I promise. I have your hoodie, I'll buy you a hundred of them if you just hang on and stay awake, stay awake!"

Stiles blinked again and he was in that room but the only darkness was in front of him where the strings seemed to lead away from him in the direction of some vast nothing.

He touched another new bond string it wasn't familiar and it was thin more like a bit of black and gray yarn less like the silk ribbon that made up a red one, or the cords holding the yellow and blue. This one wasn't as taught and strained as the red or frantic and clingy as the yellow and definitely wasn't anxious and tight like the blue. Stiles ran a finger over the thin thread it jerked and pulled away slightly from his touch as if it were alive, as if his touch wasn't all together welcome.

Another blink and the one that reminded him of his father was pulling like a brown wire sparking with anxiety and desperation. He was pulling Stiles and the omega didn't fight the anchoring feeling even if it was dimmer than the others.

He touched the red ribbon, when had it changed? The ribbon was pulsating with light, flickering, the omega reached to calm it a strange buzz sparked from his touch. He stopped himself from pulling his hand back, the ribbon glowed brighter just from contact. There was a scent with this one, and it was tight but not painful, not taught or frantic but focused.

"Stay here. Stay here." The words continued to chant like a whispered mantra a prayer and Stiles nervously kept his hands back, not trusting the person on the other side. What if it were a trick, what if there was malice and rejection waiting for him?

He smiled at the two cords intertwined green and purple without touching he thought of Boyd and Erica. Lydia was the pink that spun around the odd black and gray string, her's was much more of hemp then yarn. There was Brandon's white ribbon, sweet innocent and reflective, Cora her string was rough and strong and a different shade of red than Derek's. Oh god, the blood red one was Derek, and he was starting to pull and demand. Stiles refused to touch or tug back on the insistent ribbon.

Instead he felt the older bonds, Scott, dad, and Melissa. Melissa's turquoise reminded him of her favorite scrubs of a bracelet his mother wore as a gift from the beta nurse. All these strings were pulling on him now. He could hear Derek closer as if any minute now he would emerge from the vast darkness. Scott was still just as far away, others were calling no one was as close as Derek.

Another blink and he was being pulled from the back seat of a car carried on waves that smelled of blood and the hint of fresh grass and leather. Cool hands touch his neck and face and he smiles at the familiar brown eyes, he knows this face. This was a turquoise string, and it was wrapping around her hands as if sprouting like a vein from her wrists and finger tips or maybe they had always been there connecting the omega to his mother.

"Mom." he calls but his voice is like a whisper, she starts to move away from the surface he is floating when a stranger comes into sight. His vision is blurry around the edges and he feels as if he's missing something, his hands are holding to the only thing keeping the pain at bay. His nose clings to the faint scent of leather, it tries to override the blood. Blood is red and sticky and that was how his mother died. She had so much blood and they brought her to the hospital and she died in a room alone.

He wasn't alone. His mind supplied and he smiled at the idea, someone was holding him, he could feel more than one tug on his chest. Even if his energy was draining from him onto the floor, he wasn't going to float away. "Mom, don't go." He coughed trying to get the water out of his lungs. Was he still drowning?

"Ssh, don't talk." A deep baritone buzzed over his aching body, aching but not in pain. He turned his head trying to find the scent that kept him anchored, knowing it was keeping the nightmares at bay.

"Not you. Not you. I don't want you." came the pained hiccuping whine. "Please don't." A hoarse plea, another whimper. "Just leave me alone." Breathless now.

Derek could see himself through Stiles' memory, his threatening shadowed figure, his sneering face and flashing eyes. It took everything in the alpha to stay upright and not be physically ill. He had to keep his hand on Stiles, had to pull the overwhelming pain away.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I'm so sorry." Derek kept whispering to the omega to weak to flinch, his eyes wide and clouded.

Derek could feel the disgust, the fear and confusion, it hurt more than the pain that spider webbed black twisting up his arm disappearing before reaching his own rapidly beating heart.

"Young man!" A doctor was trying to pull the alpha from his mate. "You have to let go, we have an IV for that. You are risking your own-"

Derek refused to look away from Stiles, he held the omega's tired focus, those whiskey colored eyes were blinking slower and slower. Derek could feel the chill starting to climb up their connection of their fragile bond. What good was it to be soul mates if Derek couldn't even help his soon to be mate, couldn't keep him calm? The alpha easily snarled at the strangers trying to touch him, growling and snapping at hands and words.

Stiles was starting to fade, the machines were singing and then a hand was over his own.

"Derek!" Uncle Peter's worried face came into focus. " I'll do it. I can take over. I won't hurt him. Keep him awake. Can you do that, concentrate on that bond. Deaton is on the way."

Derek nodded slowly then he snapped out of the daze he was falling into. " You can't keep taking that pain, move. You'll hurt yourself and then he's lost." Peter was took a deep breath amazed at how much pain his nephew had taken and blocked so that his mate felt none of it. He glanced at the breathtakingly familiar whiskey colored eyes. Remembering how those same eyes had once looked at him in defeat.

Laying in the hospital alone with pneumonia, he had stayed with her and played cards until she fell asleep. Then again he stayed with her before she died, he failed his first true friend once more. He offered a sad smile, taking a deep breath he would do this for Claudia.

He felt a tug from within and closed his eyes focusing on a newly forming bond, it was alive and reminiscent of one that no longer lit up or moved. The pure white cord grew and sprouted next to a frayed and severed old bond. He placed a hand on the shy smooth string, the owner gave nothing but it was okay his focus was elsewhere. Peter instead fed his own memories into the newly formed bond. This trick he had been taught by Deaton long ago as a stupid twenty something with a young fragile werecayote bondmate.

He remembered Claudia's laughter and focused on it, her scent was something he had stored away in memory. The look of condescension when he said something smug and egotistical. Then the string was starting to tug and wrap around the alpha's tentative fingertips.

Melissa Mccall was glad Derek was able to keep Stiles focused, but the teen was starting to sway on his feet. She was surprised to hear the two boys were soulmates but that made survival a possibility. The doctor was looking over the wound and shouting orders over the hovering teen not willing to leave the omegas side.

Melissa's heart almost broke seeing Stiles' blood stained lips mouth the word mom. His shaky hand had clung to hers, and she knew he was hallucinating from the blood loss. He was so thin, was Noah not taking care of him, there were bruises everywhere, old and new. Then Peter was there talking to a white as a sheet Derek Hale, and for a moment the beta nurse saw a much younger Peter. Creeper wolf, Claudia had once dubbed him, and it looked as if history was repeating itself except fate had chosen Stiles instead of Claudia to be a Hale.

She heard a little of the report from the Sheriff and deputy, Stiles had been stabbed and by a fucking Argent? Allison was in custody as was her cousin and the Hales had sent pack alphas to apprehend all Hunters in town. Melissa was worried for her son, had he been there? Why Stiles? Some vendetta against the Hales? Alli seemed like such a sweet girl, and she was Scott's soulmate. What was going to happen now? What the hell was going on? She wanted answers.

"He's thin." The doctor growled, "I've read the chart but this." the alpha doctor glared over his shoulder at the Sheriff standing in the hall demanding answers from another nurse.

"Call omega services." The doctor instructed another nurse glancing with distrust in Melissa's direction. The beta bristled as she was asked to leave the room, Deaton was rushed in just as she tossed her bloody gloves in the trash. Stiles' blood, it was all over her and dammit she wanted answers too.

"He's not stable." The doctor informed Deaton, "He's a 16 year old male omega-"

"I know him. I'm familiar with the case. Weak immune system due to wolfsbane poisoning while in the womb. As a result he was born premature, and his mother died when he was seven. There's one thing that can save him, but it's stretch."

The doctor glanced at the young boy, his eyes were starting to close, the omega's soulmate was clinging to a limp hand, blood dried on his clothes and face. The other alpha in the room was well known Peter Hale, everyone knew the Hales and Dr. Justice didn't want to be known as the doctor that failed to save a Hale omega. At the same time he had seen what the Hales could do their own, recalling that poor omega boy's face from earlier in the week. Now this. Damn their name, he didn't care if they owned half of the medical board's staff, this boy was showing signs of abuse. That was going to be difficult with a soulbond, maybe the two could be relocated and the Hale teen would need supervised visits. A social worker could work out the details but this boy needed to live first.

"Tell me." He demanded "And quick."

 _ **~0~**_

Melissa was arguing with Noah, "How long has this been going on Noah? He looks-he looks so fragile! And that's without including the stab wound and blood loss."

"Melissa please my son, just tell me what his status is?"

"Not, good." She snapped "They asked me to leave because of conflict of interest, they're calling omega services. That doctor in there isn't affiliated with medical politics he's known to be, well-a hardass, but fair. He cares about his patients. He will do whatever it takes to keep Stiles alive. But Noah, once omega services are involved, this means relocation, supervised visits. You know this. It won't matter that his soul mate is a Hale or that you are the Sheriff. They'll be more critical because of this." Melissa felt sick saying this but they had cut Stiles' clothes from him he was covered in bruises old and new.

"This-do they think I've been hurting my son? I'm the Sheriff for god's sake!"

"He's underweight Noah, and there's some scars." She lowered her voice crossing arms over her chest. The alpha only growled running a hand through his hair.

"Melissa. I love my son. Goddammit, he's been holding things back I don't know about that but I just found out he's being bullied at school. I-wait you said scars?"

"Yes on his upper thighs, the look to be older and definitely self inflicted. He hasn't said anything to you? I know he hasn't been around since presenting."

"Well I haven't seen your son over since he presented. I figured it had to do with him being an alpha and Stiles unpresented." The Sheriff sighed.

"Scott presented at 13 that was three years ago." Melissa looked baffled.

"What the hell is going on?" The Sheriff growled, "Your son's soulmate is being questioned due to her relationship to Jennifer Argent the beta that stabbed my son! Witness heard her call my son names and she hasn't kept her disgust or obvious misplaced jealousy to herself. Yet your son defends her. While my son is barely holding to life. Text messages from your son were sent putting my son at that damn party. "

It was Melissa's turn to growl, "How dare you Noah! You know what Stiles means to us-"

There was a deep growl and shout from behind the closed metal doors, the sounds of singing monitors and alarms cut any argument short.

No one noticed Jackson's arrival his alpha father at his side, the man was fast. Jackson had made sure to tell his father all he knew, even the confusing bits, they just came from Isaac's hospital room where he was demanding to leave. The young beta was still shaken and the drugs barely wore off, luckily he had been tested so the drug was identified, as for the culprits they were taken out of the trunk of the camaro and escorted to the station.

Jackson's father the district attorney had sent his wife to be there with Scott and the Argents. The young alpha werewolf nearly attacked a Sheriff's deputy when they handcuffed Allison.

The young hunter had explained what her cousin had said and her actions not meeting Mrs. Whittemore's narrowed eyes. The woman was proficient in seeking out lies and found that the young hunter held no malice towards her soulmate's best friend.

Now David was facing off on another front, the Sheriff was the reason they had prosecuted and jailed so many omega traffickers in the county and outside areas. Apparently at the cost of his own bond with his newly presented son. That and he and Jackson were going to have a long talk about the car accident involving the injured omega.

The attorney kept his face devoid of expression, his adopted son was almost killed and the Sheriff's only son had staved off the attack twice. Twice, these rogues had dared attack an already fragile teen. He was very aware of the bruises and date rape drug that was used on Isaac, if Stiles had not intervened...

He was about to cut the two arguing adults off when he heard a shout from the room holding Stiles.

"No! I can't!" it was Derek he sounded torn, more raised voices and the sounds of alarms signaling the failing heart beat. He could see the color leave both Nurse Mccall's face and the Sheriff's, the two had a hand to their chests.

He flinched inwardly recoiling knowing what such actions meant, it was the tear of a bond, the fraying and unraveling with every missed beat of a heart. The slowing of blood through the passages, the light fading. He glanced at his son who suddenly latched onto his arm to steady himself as if he stumbled. A hand was over his heart and he was looking at his father with questioning eyes.

"It hurts." He gasped, "Like a prickly feeling sharp-"

"Some bonds are formed even if we don't mean for it to happen. Your's is new and small think how theirs feel." He put a consoling hand on his son's back, knowing there was no way to ease this kind of pain.

"Derek! You have to." Deaton rarely raised his voice and David wondered just what the two could be focused on when a boy was dying.

Lydia was standing in the hall with Erica, Boyd and a disheveled Isaac, no one spoke but they huddled together feeling the tearing. David wished that on no one, not even his cruelest enemy. He recalled a similar torn feeling when Jackson's biological father died in a car accident, the explosion took David's longest friend and Margaret a human 9 months along would follow. Jackson didn't know he was adopted that the Whittemore's were his godparents and the Millers were his real ones.

 _ **~0~**_

"It's his choice! Do you understand! It should be his choice, I'll be taking this from him!" Derek ran a hand through his hair, Stiles' eyes had closed and the nurse with the Doctor were trying to keep the heart beating, attempting to slip a tub down the omega's fragile throat. How many times had Derek squeezed the boy's windpipe calling him names. They were forcing air into the non breathing boy.

"Make a decision! And quick!" The doctor snarled starting chest compressions. "We are losing him!"

Derek could feel the tearing in his chest it was taking his breath and the blond doctor wasn't helping with his judging eyes and angry pheromones. The sickening sounds of breaking bones due to the force of cpr caused the wolf in Derek to growl.

The scent of Stiles was everywhere, "He'll hate me." Derek whispered and his uncle was cradling the alpha's face forcing their eyes to meet. Red flashing red, a deep rumbling voice demanded his nephew's focus.

"He'll die Derek if you don't." The younger alpha was on his knees and he nodded allowing his uncle to pull him to his feet.

"You just have to bite him Derek, it's not exactly a bonding ceremony but it's as close to one that we'll get. He can complete the bond when he's officially in heat. For now you bite right at the scent gland he's too far gone for the pain to register as anything as adrenaline, then bite your own wrist or arm anywhere he'll just need your blood on his lips to complete the exchange. This will work." Deaton was frantic, he stepped back knowing that this was unethical. However the omega was still just a boy, he had his whole life ahead of him, and these two might not see it but they had something special between them. Their bond would be strong and unwavering, and they would need that because the Doctor sensed a war was coming.

Derek took a deep breath whispering in his head that he was sorry, that he would live with the hatred as long as Stiles was living. The doctor continued with compressions and Derek awkwardly leaned over still holding a hand to his chest, and without further thought he bit down hard.

 _ **~0~**_

Stiles was in the dimming darkness, he could hear his name coming from far away, his father was calling him sobbing for him to stay. The omega frowned all his bonds were slack and they hurt to touch, they were so cold like ice, except one. He even noticed a new one, one that had memories that he knew weren't his but he wanted to keep them. They held images and short films of his mother as a teenager.

Derek was in front of him so suddenly, his eyes flashing red, he had a hand to the ribbon between them, "Derek?" Stiles whispered flinching back expecting to be hit.

"Omega. MINE." The alpha growled and Stiles felt a pull unlike any he had ever felt, the drowning sensation was gone. As if the alpha yanked him out of a pool of cold water, Stiles was standing in a forest alone breathless. How long had he been running? The sound of deep savage ferocious growls echoing, circling around him. It was cold here he was sweating, how long had he been running, his red hoodie was stained with dirt and mud the knees of his blue jeans ripped and bloody.

He could hear taunts of those from school, could hear their cruel laughter and above all the threat of a wolf.

He ran from the sounds, knowing he had to get away not wanting to be caught. He needed to hide, to find somewhere to lay down and give in. He heard the snap of twigs and brush behind him, closer and closer.

His feet came up short when he nearly slammed into a blond figure in red. Her ruby red lips like blood, the beta in the red dress seemed taller. Stiles back peddled keeping her in front of him. Jennifer's cruel words, her plan echoing loud as if coming from within instead of outside his head. Weird that her mouth never moved, just that cruel smirk.

Scott and Derek hated him, everyone wished he was gone, they wouldn't miss him. Wait she had said something else, he had heard her talking when she sank that knife into him. It was important, he was too busy fighting but she said something about not needing the alphas or werecoyotes. There was a plan for Brandon and Derek. He paused, wanting to remember her words when she plunged the knife deeper with all her malice. Eyes wide he remembered the knife, the wound! Hands shakily going to his side, there was blood now, soaking through his hoodie.

The wolf was getting closer the howl caused him to pause, his breathing less labored. Then it burst through the woods, they stood facing each other in a clearing. Jennifer suddenly gone like smoke in the wind. The omega shakily took a step back, the large black wolf growled in warning causing the boy to stumble, he covered his head curling into a ball expecting an attack but the attack never came.

Instead a slobbery tongue licked at his scratched cheek, coating his sweat soaked hair with slobber. He was being caged in by the big paws and the fluffy fur tickled Stiles' cheek. He moved his hands off his head, and peeked up at the familiar red eyes. The wet noise nuzzled him licking again at his neck. He giggled, feeling a sense of trust and warmth.

"You're not going to eat me are you?" Stiles whispered and the wolf shook his head sniffing at the wound that Stiles had forgotten about, again with the tongue. The omega shivered.

"Oh, so you aren't some killer wolf out for blood? Well how do you do. I'm Stiles. Where did you come from?" The omega realized the pain in his side was gone, he pulled his hoodie up exposing the still bruised flesh, the wound was there but it wasn't weeping.

"I can deal with that." He panted allowing a hand to reach up and run along the furry snout of the wolf, until he found the place just behind the perked up ears. The wolf grunted with pleasure and lowered himself nearly laying over Stiles.

The omega would normally feel anxiety but instead he felt safe, breathing in the familiar smell of leather and fresh grass.

Stiles could hear his father nearing and he tensed as did his new wolf friend. The omega didn't answer back, then it was Scott with other voices he recognized but couldn't place, they were just at the edge of the trees Stiles could make out the figures in the fog.

The wolf seemed to understand Stiles wasn't ready to be found and the large animal curled around the nervous omega, soft fur offering warmth and security.

"You know, Mr. Wolf. Maybe that story of little red riding hood was way off. " The wolf sat up his ears perked up again, tongue licking Stiles' exposed neck. The boy giggled breathlessly before continuing on, the two ignoring the distant calls. " What if the wolf wasn't the one Red should have been afraid of. Maybe he was just trying to warn Red, that it was grandma that was the the threat?" Stiles rolled over his side still aching but but not sharp and immobilizing like before. He put an arm around the Wolf's neck burying his face in the fluffy fur that tickled his nose. "Can I tell you something. Even if this is a dream, and you aren't real. I think maybe I should just go. I'm so tired everyday has been so hard. Now I've been fucking stabbed. Seriously I can't win!"

The wolf whined and Stiles shrugged, "Don't worry it barely hurts. She did say something mean about Isaac. There was more and I don't think anyone heard it but me. I don't know who to trust."

Stiles sat in the clearing with the big black wolf leaning comfortably against the side of the large animal, enjoying the deep rumble resounding as the Wolf took naturally large breaths in and out steadily. Stiles enjoyed the feel of the beast's steady and strong drum of a heartbeat, it synced up to his sometimes erratic and hummingbird beats, calming his raging thoughts anxieties.

Being with the wolf made it so the anxiety stayed away, and the tension that always followed Stiles eased into nothing. He chatted easily with the wolf who was content with just listening sometimes adding a huff of disapproval when Stiles describe a particularly irritating incident involving a blender and his father ignoring the celery smoothie. Sometimes Stiles would remember the knife and Jennifer or something unpleasant but the wolf that looked suspiciously close to Padfoot, would lick Stiles' face or nuzzle him playfully. This made Stiles forget his train of thought and he would return to the nonsense he was blabbering about.

"Sorry for talking your ears off big guy but man I feel like I haven't had anyone to talk to in ages. Except Cora." He frowned allowing his arm to come up against the wolf's side, the back of the boy's hand subconsciously caressing the soft fur. The wolf whined and then grumbled or made a sound close to a grumble at the mention of Cora's name.

"Oh, don't be jealous." The omega giggled, "It's not like that. She is an alpha sure, but you would love her. She's funny, a little rough around the edges, demanding as fucking hell. Dude she's a tough cookie, on the outside but all soft and gooey on the inside. She puts on this rebel without a cause act but no one sees she's just hurting."

Stiles shrugged unaware he had turned his body now draped over the side of Wolfie. (The name Stiles gave the black wolf). "She is scared you know. She stumbled on me." Stiles started to tell the story of how Cora had demanded he vacate her spot. Then devour his lunch. The wolf huffed in disbelief, but Stiles laughed burying his face into Wolfie's fur. "What a brat right! And then I felt like I had a friend."

Stiles nuzzled the wolf's side. "I was so lonely and she treated me like an equal not like a lowly nerd, a weird weak omega or dirt. She treated me like, like a friend." Stiles sighed, "Do you think she is a friend? She even challenged her idiot brother for my bond. She was willing to sacrifice her happiness so I could get away, I can find mine. She doesn't even like omegas like that, or betas. But that's between you and me, you don't seem like the type to blab, or joke, and you have impressive scowly eyebrows." Stiles scratched the back of Wolfie's ear. "I must sound pathetic, wanting friends. It's always been like this, I just have one of those personalities or faces that piss people off. So I've been told by the same group of tormentors since I was put me in the advanced classes."

The Wolf was growling low, someone was coming, and Stiles rolled off Wolfie when he stood up quickly, ready to leap at the intruder. Stiles shivered glad to be shielded from whatever it was, there was a returning bark, not as deep as Wolfie's but enough to cause the omega to flinch.

Wolfie snarled sensing Stiles' tension, however the younger wolf wouldn't be detoured. Curiously Stiles peaked around Wolfie's tall lean legs. The Wolf wasn't far from them just two feet away, he was smaller than the black wolf, his fur was curlier Stiles wondered if it was as course as it looked. He itched to reach out and touch the pup. Yes, definitely still a puppy, he leaped in place and tilted his head, his tongue hanging out as he whined trying to get Stiles' attention.

Stiles slowly stepped out from the protection of Wolfie, "Hello, there. Are you lost?" Stiles laughed when the wolf shook his head, his tail wagging he ignored the growls from Wolfie and Stiles inched forward, the younger wolf was all energy and excitement trying to remain still. Stiles read the bubbled energy, especially as the oversize puppy put his head down and extended his oversized paws that he would hopefully grow into, out. Stiles giggled again at the wagging tail and hind end of the pup, how could he not pet this big guy.

He reached out slowly couching down, his hand running over the course slightly curly dark hair, "Awe you are just so cute!" Stiles itched behind the puppies ear and this set the dog off barking and yelping happily he stood quickly knocking Stiles back and licking the boy's face.

Stiles gasped in surprise, and just as quickly the larger wolf growled leaping forward tackling the overzealous puppy, pinning the struggling smaller body to the mud slicked forest floor, causing a distressed yelp caught under the sharp teeth of a not so docile Wolfie.

"No, don't. He wasn't hurting me. He was excited. Besides we don't push our friends in the mud and pin them down." Stiles' displeasure caused the black wolf to whine quickly he released the pinned younger wolf. Eyes sparkling the puppy yipped sitting smugly tail wagging. The bigger beast lowered his head and tail returning to Stiles' side keeping himself between the puppy and the omega. Stiles rolled his eyes "Don't be that way Sourwolf. You are still my favorite." The omega wrapped his arms around the black wolf's neck burying his face in the fur just under the Wolfie's neck. The puppy whined and scratched at the ground with his front paw, barking in protest and maybe disgust. Could wolves show disgust?

"Oh silence you! This is your fault I'm still healing." Stiles froze as if remembering something, he stepped back from Wolfie and pulled his hooded sweater up. Shaking fingers gingerly touched the bruised and raw flesh still torn but not bleeding. Stiles felt sick at the sight of the gash, and he was sure it was much deeper than he imagine. However it seemed better although still sore and definitely inflamed. What was this anyway? Where was he? Where did the wolves come from?

He looked up and the puppy was gone, the black wolf was pulling Stiles down licking at the wound and then Stiles' confused face.

"Hurts sometimes." Stiles sighs and his questions were gone, forgotten just as quick as they appeared. It wasn't much later that another wolf came to visit, he's less puppy like in exuberance and energy but just as young as the last wolf. This wolf was thinner than the last, and smaller. The timid creature slowly approached, his blond fur and blue eyes remind Stiles of someone.

Stiles sits up from the leaning position he hadn't realized he was in, "You don't have to be scared." Stiles reached out wondering if the fur was as soft as it looked, before he could touch the wolf there was growl from just behind the blond wolf.

Wolfie returned his own threat, Stiles pulled his hand back but the blond wolf was quick to nuzzle the young boy. The wolf with light brown hair and green eyes wasn't growling at Stiles but Derek.

The blond wolf nuzzled Stiles once more gently and the brown haired wolf came to sniff at him in disapproval.

"That's not nice!" Lydia's voice huffs as she steps out from behind a tree, her simple blue flowered dress seemed perfect for a spring day. Her brown knee high boots a sensible decision but what was she doing here. The light brown wolf sighed going to her side head down, Lydia, pulled her pink cardigan around her shoulders.

The blond glances back and bounds towards the banshee, "Oh god, I'm dead. That's why you're here." Stiles pales feeling sick suddenly the flash of a knife the pain in his side, then the black wolf is growling at the intruders.

"Derek!" Lydia holds her hands out, "We aren't here to fight. Okay. We wanted to see Stiles too."

"Derek's here?" Stiles froze panic rising he was looking around and the Banshee was glaring at the black wolf. Stiles was starting to feel panic the blond wolf was back nuzzling the cold dirty palm, the omega's attention turned and the bluest eyes looked up at him was a sad puppy dog expression. Stiles couldn't help but try to console the wolf, "Don't be scared, he's not here. I and he wouldn't hurt you. He's just naturally scowly-" Stiles stopped as if something was on the tip of his tongue a thought a memory just teasing him to grasp on to. Then his focus was pulled away when two more wolves burst through the clearing, the blond, the light brown wolf and the banshee were gone.

"Lydia?" Stiles whispered, "Why does everyone disappear?" Stiles started to feel self conscious but the black wolf bumped him from behind pushing him forward as if to greet the two new faces.

"Oh so now you're friendly?" He shakes his head when he's pushed a little harshly this time.

"Okay, okay." He smiled "Hello. There."

This was a turn up the light blond wolf was smaller than the caramel colored wolf next to her and yes Stiles somehow knew she was a girl wolf. And the way she circled him reminded him of a certain blond. Her mate was sitting with his head slightly tilted as if used to just observing.

Stiles was caught off guard when she knocked him over sniffing at him from head to toe, and of course Wolfie chose this time to listen to Stiles and let the shewolf have her way with him. "If you're looking for food I have nothing in my pockets but a piece of gum and some pennies. " Stiles tried to twist away "That tickles." He yipped twisting away from the wet nose that pushed at his chin and neck, running her graceful snout down stopping at where he was cut.

She whined sadly, turning to her mate who approached head low sniffing around Stiles' injury. "Hey it hardly hurts. It's fine." He said breathlessly scooting back, he sat up petting the two wolves who's heads leaned into him sandwiching his own slightly aching head between their soft fur.

He heard a deep growl and barking knowing right away another puppy was about to burst forward, she had slightly darker hair than the others but not completely black. The other two seemed to roll their eyes but stepped back she was licking Stiles and by now he just laid there allowing it.

"Ah, cold nose cold nose!" He tried to twist away again but was held firmly in place by a heavy but gentle paw on his chest. This shewolf was doing as the first, it was an inspection of sorts and Stiles really wanted to get it across he was fine, but something was nagging at him.

"Stiles!" he heard his father calling and the young boy turned to the black wolf. The other wolves that had visited even Lydia were there in the clearing no one was moving just staring at him for a reaction.

Stiles wanted to give them an answer but panic was starting edge in, this was a dream wasn't it.

He turned to the black wolf, there was an aching, a throbbing that started to snowball into something more painful. He glanced down at his injured side and the blood was staining his jeans.

A hand to his neck and he felt blood, he could smell it now and something else. He was aware of another scent, stronger, comforting and frightening all at once. He was there in the clearing but instead of wolves, there were people.

He froze, reading anger in some of their eyes not directed at him but behind him, and Stiles swallowed turning to see Derek Hale, his eyes flashing red. "MINE."

Stiles cried out his eyes widening, there was an unfamiliar pressure around his ribs. He tried to move and whatever rock sitting on him wasn't holding him down it was just wrapped around him. He couldn't take deep breaths, there were alarms sounding causing his head to ache. He swallowed tasting blood, someone put a hand over his mouth. "Swallow! Don't throw it up." An alpha growled, and Stiles felt someone move from to his right growling deep in warning.

"Don't touch! MINE!" It was possessive and commanding, the omega responded by instinctively turning towards the promised safety.

Stiles tried to twist away from the unfamiliar touch that burned his mouth leaving an invisible residue long after they moved away. The hands that touched him were familiar but unfamiliar, calloused and gentle. The scent of the alphas skin was rich, like leather and freshly cut grass on a warm day.

He heard the alarms start to even out, people were talking or maybe arguing around him but he didn't care. All that mattered was this anchoring force this scent that wrapped around him promising safety. Whiskey colored eyes drunkenly tried to bring the figure standing so close to his bed into focus. There was a want to climb into the source of the scent's lap and just curl inward, to tangle his own languid scrawny limbs around the offered alphas muscular appendages.

Later the omega would think about this and blush but right now he didn't care he just wanted to be closer, closer to the steady heart beat, to the safety and warmth. Oh god he had been cold for so long he wanted to just soak in the sunshine of the alpha's aura. This all should be startling but Stiles refused to dwell on any logic behind his own concerns, actually he felt free of worry and concerns as long as he was being reassured. Those magical fingers running through his hair, caressing his cheek, speaking in that low baritone.

Stiles sank into the touch, he just felt so warm, for a minute he thought there was a dark wolf curled around him. His mind felt a little foggy and eyes took a little longer to focus or maybe it was because his eyes were closed. With the scalp massage from heaven of course they didn't want to open on their own. However what really brought him to reality was when he tried to stretch thinking he fell asleep downstairs on the couch again in an empty house. The slight movement caused a burst of pain that overwhelmed his body making it difficult to take deep breaths once more. And the memory of a knife of the pain twisting deep inside him washed over him revealing every ache and pain.

He started to hyperventilate suddenly realising he couldn't breath, he was restricted around his ribs, something was weighing him down. He was tied down, oh god, he was alone, alone tied down! He tried to move his head and suddenly someone was there touching his face caressing his hand, nuzzling his neck. Breath, lips, so close whispering over him promises, not alone. They chanted.

He wasn't alone, for the first time he was not waking up alone. There wasn't a wolf curled around him but the scent of an alpha was anchoring him. He still couldn't take deep breaths but the whispered words and fingers combing through his hair was bringing him back from an anxiety attack.

"You're in the hospital, try not to talk, you were stabbed. The knife punctured a lung. You lost a lot of blood but after six units and another uh unorthodox procedure you stabilized. Rather quickly. You are lucky to be alive youngman. Congratulations." The doctor with the mean hands was talking to Stiles drawing his focus away from the alpha to his right.

"Oh." Stiles whispered swallowing slowly blinking his suddenly heavy lids and allowing himself to turn into the large hand caressing him tenderly. "This is nice."

"Rest. Just rest. You are safe and I'll stay right here. I'm not leaving you."

"So warm." the omega's mind replied to the alpha sighing with content. Feeling lips ghost over his forehead. He briefly wondered who was being so kind and where the delicious scent of security, love and warmth was coming from. It was as if Stiles was finally standing in the sun allowed to feel warmth after laying in the cold darkness like a ghost, and he was alive.

"Wait congratulations on living?" Stiles sighed nuzzling the chin that was scenting him, he felt his own instinct to cent back but he was still so weak.

"Your injuries Stiles they were life threatening." It was Deaton talking now, Stiles smiled in greeting feeling drunk on his apha's scent. "You're still to weak to go into a heat right now and the bonding is pushing you into one, however the Doctor is keeping you on IV suppressors to hold it off. After you heal you will need to complete the bond but for now the semi bond will hold."

"Bond?" Stiles lazily looked on the bonding specialist as if he grew another head.

"Ssh, it's not important." The alpha holding his hand whispered into his ear, nipping the shell causing Stiles to feel a warmth spread over his face, he was definitely blushing but why didn't he care? He felt drunk on happiness, maybe it was the IV drugs, he had been stabbed after all. By a crazy bitch to boot, there was something important she said, what was it again?

"You bastards! You can't keep me from my son!"

"He's technically not yours anymore." The doctor informed the Sheriff who was shouting on the other side of the door. The omega whimpered turning into the security of his alpha.

"I wasn't asked to consent! This is illegal! You hypocrite! I did not allow a bond! I am still his guardian! I'll have your jobs!"

"Sheriff please if you need the boy's statement that bad, I suggest you wait until his alpha says it's alright. "

Stiles heard a growl in warning directed at the door, why was everyone so shouty. Dad should be happy, Stiles felt so happy. He reached a heavy hand up to touch the dark hair belonging to the head resting on his shoulder kissing his chin. No one had ever kissed him like this, or held him as if he were a treasure.

"I'm not bonded." He sighed, "That would be crazy." Stiles was suddenly thirsty and as if by magic a straw was pressed to his parched lips. He sighed content at the cool liquid easing the soreness of his throat had he been swallowing cotton balls? He moved to touch his neck just under his jaw line, right where his anatomy class told him his scent gland was. To be bonded he would need to have been bitten by an alpha and he had yet to kiss anyone let alone-

He froze, feeling a bruised raw crescent, his fingers came away red with blood, the alpha had turned away to put the paper cup with it's straw on a nearby tray.

The alpha had been faceless until now, now he turned around but Stiles knew who it was before the older teen turned. He was wearing a gray t-shirt it was stained with dirt, mud and maybe blood. Those broad shoulders and muscular arms made tackling on the lacrosse field and football field look as easy as snapping one's fingers.

The dark hair was disheveled and Stiles' fingers itched to run his fingers through the soft strands once more. Then came the alpha's eyes, he didn't meet the omega's but Stiles understood. His life was over, the last thing that was his to decide had been taken, how cruel.

His forearm was burning the soulmark drew his eyes away from the looming figure of Derek fucking Hale. The mark was darker now, darker and Stiles put his trembling hand over the tender flesh scratching at it, he turned away from frozen alpha.

All warmth was sucked out of the room, "I need a minute, can you leave me alone." His voice was low but steadier than he felt.

"We can't be in separate rooms for at least seven days we need skin to skin contact, and then in a month we'll be able to be seperated for longer periods of time." Derek replied taking a meaningful step closer and Stiles hated how his body responded to the nearness, he wasn't afraid instead he wanted to be held.

But it was the bond, not his own choosing, this was violating and humiliating. He could hear his father's curses, they were echoes of his own.

"I guess you're stuck with me." He stammered clasping his eyes shut unable to hold back the tears, his hand still digging into the hated soulmark.

"Stiles-" Derek was touching Stiles' hand gently pulling the digging nails from the soulmark, the omega stiffened holding himself rigid fighting the urge to lean into the alphas scent and warmth. "I'm not sorry that it saved your life. I am sorry that I took your choice. Just, please give me a chance. I promise I'll prove-"

"Biology is not grounds for a relationship. I could never love you Derek Hale. I hate you." Stiles put a hand over the hand now squeezing his arm, tears trailing down his cheeks, the blissed feeling gone. In its place a raw open chasm, he felt cold wash over him.

Derek swallowed, his adams apple visibly drawing Stiles' attention, the omega didn't care that he could feel hurt and guilt rolling off the alpha. It was confusing that when Derek lowered his head, kneeling at Stiles' bedside. Even more so, when Derek's forehead lowered to rest on Stiles' hand, instead of pushing the alpha away Stiles rested his own cheek on the back of the alpha's head. Sties' free hand placed softly on the alpha's trembling shoulders. And it was just silence, until Stiles fell back asleep, dreaming of a life he would never have. A loving spouse, happy pups and finally belonging to a pack.

He was in the hospital for two more days before he was allowed to leave home, except he didn't have a home. He was still under doctor's orders to be near Derek at all times and nest, as awkward as that sounded it was surprisingly easy. A social worker had come in just before Stiles was discharged.

"My name is Naomi and I have been speaking to your temporary guardian-"

"My what?" Stiles squeezed Derek's hand that was always on his arm, even when the Alpha slept in the uncomfortable chair next to Stiles' hospital bed. Contact meant the alpha had to touch Stiles, even if the omega hated it. Frustrating enough, he wasn't opposed to it, it felt rather nice. Thanks to biology. Stiles took a slow breath, this was a nightmare.

"His what!" Derek growled standing, not allowing the beta human and the two hospital security officers to get closer to his vulnerable mate.

The woman was obviously accustomed to this and she continued on, "Mr. Hale you are not 18 yet, so custody would go to the next alpha all decisions on care and education would then be appointed to your alpha."

Stiles' quick intake of air didn't cause the woman to pause but Derek turned to his mate, knowing the signs of a panic attack. He placed a hand behind Stiles' neck and squeezed, filling the room with his own protective scent. The omega relaxed into his touch and he felt an inner warmth spread over him, he was helping his mate. He was soothing and could be a good protector.

"That would be Talia Hale who is being investigated for an incident I'm sure you are aware of. So due to this, the omegas of the house are being removed. We have just been made aware that your own mate has experienced a drop fairly recently."

"That was because of an attack-" Derek snapped.

"Yes an attack. One that wasn't reported to the Sheriff's station? How convenient that the Sheriff would be the one to vouch for your family. Your uncle Peter has been given the same warning. Seeing how your aunt Carolyn has experienced more than one drop in her young years. She will be 25 in a year. We did find a suitable foster home for your mate, aunt and niece. The home as allowed you to be apart of that stay. "

Derek frowned he had never asked his aunt her age, she always just seemed so quiet and mature. It was crap that omegas weren't considered adults until twentyfive. "How very kind. But my mother didn't hurt my brother intentionally. You can ask anyone?"

"Funny how Mr. Malcolm has disappeared. And young Travis isn't old enough. This foster home is allowing both Travis and Brandon to stay, seeing how you will be there. However a social worker has been assigned to your brother and I am here as Stiles'. If there are signs of abuse then I assure you there are ways to bring alphas to justice newly mated or not."

Derek growled "My family has never-"

"And you? Let me be very clear Mr. Hale, your name, your endless money can not help you here. I've read the reports, the interview from Jennifer Argent was enough, even if she is facing charges. We will be following up on all allegations. As for Stiles his health is all that matters, we will be meeting with him again after he settles in his new home. The Sheriff has hired a lawyer, he has made some allegations we have no choice but to follow up on. "

"Where are we going? And you have no idea who my mother is. Or just how powerful my family is. You are threatening the most vulnerable members of our pack."

"It isn't Talia's pack for too long pup. She's being called before the council. Let's just see how popular you are, and how many friends you'll have when you no longer have a legacy behind you." The woman scowled, then she turned her eyes on Stiles who was just calmly listening, clinging to Derek's forearm.

"Stiles, again my name is Naomi, I knew your mother in school. We were at the same orphanage together. I was older than her so I was a year ahead. Here's my card. Your things will be waiting for you unpacked at the Whittemore's home. Mr. David Whittemore I think you are familiar with him, he's the district attorney. He also has a license as a foster parent. In fact he just adopted one of your classmates. He was extremely grateful for your bravery in rescuing his son. He feels torn over your injuries and offered his home to the Hale omegas as well as you and your new mate.

Stiles froze remembering that Isaac was almost raped, then almost attacked. The flash of Jennifer's red lips they were moving but Stiles couldn't remember the words he wanted to grasp them but his senses were so dulled. It wasn't important, she made it clear how much she hated him by luring him off the Hale property.

"I'm dead. I'm in hell." Stiles was unaware he was squeezing Derek's arm. "This is hell." Stiles winced feeling the pull on his stitches. "A painful hell. My dad would never hurt me. Why are you-"

"We can discuss this later. For now you need your rest." She smiled at the boy who had Claudia's whiskey colored eyes. Naomi would not allow the boy to experience the foster system or anymore abuse. He was touch starved now force mated to a fucking Hale. Claudia would be rolling in her grave.

"And you." She turned to Derek Hale so much like his uncle Peter, that smug arrogant faced man had lost his composure when the State police showed up to help escort the omegas to a new home after Naomi informed the man he was under investigation. Peter Hale had to be tranquilized just like his sister. Derek Hale was no different, from the look of him, smug and arrogant. " Derek Hale, the investigation is still new, but if we uncover anything unsavory rest assured newly bonded or not you will not be allowed anywhere near Stiles. We have worked with a Doctor who specializes in soulmarks and successfully breaking bonds. It's not widely known but with advancements in science I can assure you we've seen it happen. Exceptions are always made if the patient's continued health outweighs the risk. We will be back for a visit."

After the woman left, Derek tried calling his uncle and mother only going straight to voicemail, Stiles was oddly quiet even through the bond which was strangely stronger. Every emotion passed through on both sides, Derek felt his breathing bring the smaller males' own to a steadier beat.

Stiles was just staring at his soulmark then he laid back turning his head away from the alpha revealing the slowly healing bondmark. Derek felt isolated, he tried the bond it was still there, but tears were falling from Stiles' eyes. The alpha realized like ice to his veins, he was being blocked out.

"No one will listen to me? She didn't even ask what I thought? I'm forced bonded to someone who hates me, and now I'll be living in a house with someone who also hates me. Why did they save me, they should have just let me die." Stiles ripped the IV from the back of his hand, going to pull out the one that fed him pain medication through. The scent of blood in the air caused the alpha to react snapping out of his own daze.

"Stiles!" he grabbed some gauze from the nearby silver tray, Instead the raising of his voice had the omega hyperventilating he twisted away from Derek's touch. "Dammit I'm not going to hurt you. Please. Please don't run from me." The omega submitted revealing his neck and Derek nearly lost his balance feeling the flood of emotion through the bond, hating the sight of Stiles like this. He held his own doubts back, all that woman had to do was ask around school and she would know about his history with Stiles. He really needed to speak to his mother and uncle, he couldn't do this.

Despite thinking this he was pressing the white gauze to the injury, speaking in lowered tones.

"You're okay. You are safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't. You are safe. I'll keep you safe. No one will make you do anything you don't want to."

Stiles didn't answer instead he cried silently even after Derek put him gently in a wheelchair and moved him out of the room to the elevator and out to a waiting car, It was Jackson and Lydia picking the two up, and Derek gently lifted Stiles into the back seat, buckling him in. The Doctor had given Stiles something to keep him calm, but Derek wasn't sure it was working as well as it should. He periodically, took the omega's pain, the car ride wasn't helping Lydia tried to keep an easy conversation but gave up when all she got from Derek were half replies. Jackson seemed distant and Derek sensed something like disapproval from his friend.


	10. Chapter 10 Better to See you With

_**A/N: Sorry ahead of time for the extra long chapter! Thanks for reading and commenting!**_

Jackson drove slower than Derek had ever thought his friend capable of, he was surprised when he realized it was for Stiles' benefit. The healing was faster than a non-bonded omega would be but it was still a wolfsbane blade that cut him, so he still had pain pills to be taken and bandages needing to be changed. Derek had paid close attention to the process so he could be the one doing so.

Jackson pulled up the long driveway leading to his large three storied brick home, "Your brother arrived an hour ago, dad hired a private nurse to look over his, um injury." Jackson held back a growl, having heard what happened to the younger boy from Derek and actually seeing the damage were two different things.

He had watched Brandon grow up, the kid was so small and now he was saddled with a prick named Travis. The nurse was a human beta so her scent was not distressing the younger boy and he was comfortable. However Jackson was confused by his own anger, how could the head Hale alpha do that? There were conflicting stories and he refused to upset Brandon by asking directly, now the Stiles thing.

Stiles was someone they had all picked on since elementary school, countless pranks and physical altercations. And the taunting! Fuck man! Then that night when Stiles was in that accident he had presented the kid was an omega, in pain and he was more worried over someone else being injured instead of his own pain. Jackson felt guilt over that not that he would tell anyone but Lydia. Lydia knew his mind better than he did sometimes it frightened him. He was constantly struggling from blocking her out, knowing just how much pain they both felt when he did that.

She knew he was weird about his father's approval, constantly seeking it. He made friends with the popular alphas, some came from prestigious families and the ones that didn't were top of their class or top of their sports. His problem with Stalinski started when he heard his father talking to his mother in elementary school, surprised that the kid at the head of the class was some tiny kid two years younger. A kindergartner was sitting in his second grade class for half the day smoking the rest of them in math and reading. Jackson hated that he needed tutors and still couldn't get where he needed to be. So he took it out naturally on the kid and the only other kid he hung out with the other half of the day he wasn't invading their class. Scott Mccall. At least Jackson never pretended to be Stilinski's friend. What a hypocrite, the bastard had words for Jackson but Jackson never hid his dislike of Stiles. He rubbed his jaw remembering their earlier fight, Jackson almost went completely wolf after Mccall dared show up at the hospital. Bringing that bitch hunter with him, both boys and Allison had been asked to leave by the deputies guarding the doors.

Although he was confused by it now, Lydia even felt uncomfortable with her treatment of Stiles. She never openly said anything but she never stopped Jackson from going too far. Not that it made it any better, but Jackson stopped with the physical stuff after the guy presented. Sure okay a shove here and there, but why didn't Derek stop him? He had known since the night of the accident that Stiles was his omega, his soulmate. If Jackson would have known, he would have backed way off. Was a reputation worth that? This was really fucking with him, he wasn't as cold as he pretended to be, he had a fucking heart. He was the first to admit he was an entitled rich asshole. However to each his own right? He had a beautiful human beta Banshee, he lived in a nice home, his father didn't make him work. He wasn't the top of his class but he made it by with low c's high enough to let him play. Some teachers gave him A's so he didn't miss games due to GPA. It was that nerd that constantly made them all look bad! So..

It came with the territory, all of the entitlement. Right? Dammit. Why was this so confusing? And the feeling of Stiles nearly dying had felt awful, like a sharp needle drilling from the inside out. His father told him it was a new bond so it wasn't going to be as painful as an older one would be. He had gestured to Stiles' father and Scott's mother, both were on their knees with a hand to their chests. He didn't even notice a bond had formed, was it the feeling of gratitude he felt over Isaac's life?

Jackson struggled with reading in school and some of the kids could be cruel, but Isaac never judged him. The two had been on the same soccer team in elementary and then football. Isaac had helped him with his homework sometimes letting him copy, okay mostly but dad caught on and hired tutors. Not that Dad cared too much, he was always working, mother was just as bad. However Isaac always stayed the night and they played video games or played catch in the backyard. Jackson had thought Mccall and Stiles were close in a similar way however it was flimsy friendship if presenting as an alpha could keep the two from hanging out.

Survival of the fittest right? Jackson frowned again this self reflection was giving him a headache, he tried to control his guilt. He had come clean to his father about the accident and the worst part was Dad didn't yell, he just fell silent. Mother shook her head and said she had to call Lydia's parents. So now their punishment was undecided as their were pressing matters. Jackson had confessed to his father what he overheard the Sheriff say to Stiles when he was in the hospital, and that it was his fault for urging Derek after the accident to threaten Stiles. He tried to explain that he didn't know Derek was Stilinski's soulmate at the time. His father looked even more disappointed.

"That doesn't matter." he had said in such a low tone, "What you did was wrong. I have failed to raise you right. If you think it's okay for an alpha to treat someone weaker than themselves with cruelty. Especially when the person is vulnerable and unable to defend themselves. That young boy has a weak immune system had he not presented he would have died in that accident. He was in pain for three hours waiting for his own father to arrive. I'm not defending the Sheriff but he was unreachable at the time. So his vulnerable son was nearly killed by you and your mate's behavior. He was then pulled from his wrecked vehicle, by his soulmate seconds after presenting as an omega. Instead of being offered safety or security, he is threatened. Then abandoned only to be threatened once more. I have failed as a father and an alpha." Hearing this had torn at their bond and Jackson had wanted to curl up somewhere and die.

He thought it over these last few days, the confusing parts he discussed with Lydia who had no answers. He felt her own self loathing and confusion, the one person who seemed to know better and just act better was the one person they had nearly killed twice. And just thinking of how Derek had treated the omega, in the beginning and then all the way until today.

When Derek had threatened Stiles not once but twice! TWICE! That means Derek Hale, his friend and someone he always wanted to be like had threatened his own soulmate. Even after knowing that the omega was his. It made Jackson physically ill even contemplating the idea of doing the same to Lydia. They argued but he would never threaten her, he would never physically push her down or hurt her. He knew he should feel bad about threatening anyone just out of a wreck let alone an omega. Jackson could usually sweep feelings like this aside but after Isaac nearly being stabbed to death BY DEREK'S FUCKING GIRLFRIEND only to have Stiles DEREK'S FUCKING SOULMATE to take the hit. The guy was one cold dude to be carrying on with Jennifer Argent even after his soulmate was revealed. Again he could never do that to Lydia it was unimaginable. All of this caused a lot of inner reflection, some of which was making Jackson question his own status as an alpha.

Stiles should hate all of them, but he had saved Isaac more than once. That knife had flashed bright against the moonlight and Jackson had felt himself freeze up knowing he wouldn't be there in time to save his brother. He had yelled out, ready for the pain of a severed bond but it didn't come. He remembered looking where his brother was standing only to see him sitting eyes wide. Jackson had followed his brother's line of sight and froze, Jennifer had wrapped an arm around Stiles's shoulders from behind in some morbid one armed hug, her hand bloody holding onto the hilt of the knife not so reflective now.

Stiles was facing them, looking oddly calm, Jennifer stepped away tackled by Allison, and Stiles took a few steps towards Jackson's car. He pulled the knife out and looked around in confusion, he was worried about Isaac while he was bleeding to death in the back of the camaro. Jackson shuddered, that could have been Isaac, that could have been Isaac. Jackson didn't think he could take anything happening to his best friend and brother, he already felt guilt over not noticing the kind of abuse Isaac was forced to endure because of his crazy bastard father.

He was blind to that and to the fact his own best friend Derek was keeping the whole soulmates thing a secret. For what? Why? To protect his own damn reputation? Stiles was touch starved, he was beaten up their were unexplained bruises.

The social worker had given his dad a folder with all the information and Jackson had read it when no one was paying attention. The bruises were fresh, they were handmarks, a fractured arm slowly healing only to show signs of stress fractures after the bones had started to mend. It was Isaac all over again, something he missed right under his nose, and now a forced bond?

He was too afraid to ask his father where he stood on this, he didn't want to know. His father's approval carried more weight than any friendship. He needed to make it up to Stiles, and after talking to Lydia she had some really great ideas. He could make Stiles comfortable, and he had looked up what things omegas needed. Lydia helped him make the other rooms just as comfortable and safe feeling. Isaac, Jackson and Lydia went and stocked up the fridge on all things Stiles might like. They had to talk to Scott for advice on this, he wasn't very forthcoming at first but after he heard that Stiles would be there with the Whittemores and not at the Hale's home he gave three pages of things Stiles liked the most. Jackson blushed remembering from experience that having a fridge in the room was helpful when the bond was new. So he filled a small fridge in Stiles' room with his favorite drinks and snacks.

"Derek." Isaac greeted with a timid smile, the alpha was carrying a still sleeping Stiles, Jackson noted just how pale the sleeping omega was, had he always looked so fragile?

"His room is on the second floor, but maybe we should arrange for one on the bottom floor-" Jackson swore at his idiocy, Stiles wouldn't be able to walk up and down the damn stairs he was still healing for christ sake!

"No. It's alright I can carry him and he's still asleep. They gave him something to stay calm. It knocked him out." Derek replied in a awkwardly formal tone. Lydia lead the way with Jackson at her side.

"Your family will be excited to see the both of you. Carolyn and the baby haven't left Brandon's room, or let anyone too close. Except maybe the nurse and Travis."

"Our bond is still new, I'm not supposed to be far from skin to skin contact."

Jackson kept whatever he wanted to say to himself and Lydia quickly gushed forward. "Sure. That's how we were." She blushed bright red.

Derek held back his cynical retort, Jackson and Lydia made a mutual decision while their parents weren't around to bond. Never wanting to be apart, after they discovered their status as soulmates. Derek knew that Stiles was looking into ways to prevent this, but the choice had been stolen from him.

Derek felt a chill run up his spine, Naomi was going to discover a lot about Derek and Stiles' relationship all of which was bad. They were going to take him from Derek, how could the alpha keep Stiles safe if they were apart? Derek was feeling lost, he was cut off from his pack, his mother, uncle and sisters weren't answering their phones. He resisted calling his grandmother not until he received word from his alpha or his sisters.

"Have you heard from Laura?" Derek asked Lydia as Jackson opened the bedroom door, not entering the scent free room. Something Derek appreciated, this would make it easier for him to fill the room with his own scent, and Stiles as an omega would feel safer.

Lydia glanced at Jackson nervously, Derek caught their shared look. "What?"

"Cora and Laura were sent to a foster home for alphas until the situation can be cleared up. Except they both ran away. According to my mom." Lydia gave Derek a sad look, he nodded feeling even more adrift. He continued to the bed placing Stiles on the large King size bed in the middle of a spacious room. He glanced around briefly, before setting the pillows behind Stiles' head and back, sure to carefully prop him up so his lungs didn't gather too much fluid. He removed the omega's red adidas. He pulled a nest of blue comforters and various shapes of red pillows around Stiles. Taking note of the connecting bathroom, he could see dual sinks from where he stood, and a little bit of large claw footed white bathtub, further in he thought there was also a standing shower but he was back to looking around. The bed had a large oak headboard, the quilts were fluffy and feathery, also white. He was starting to feel a theme here, it matched the white carpet.

Lydia called softly into the room, "If you need anything just text Jackson, my mom is coming to pick me up. I'm kinda grounded for Stiles when he's up to it he can text me. He has my number."

Derek gave a thin smile and nodded, his hand resting on Stiles' arm, he glanced over at Jackson who still wasn't meeting his eyes. Derek felt the words so suddenly bubble up it broke the silence between them, "I didn't want to bond like that. They gave me a choice, let him die or force a bond. I was going to show him I could be worthy of a bond. I thought we were starting to be friends."

Jackson flinched from the honesty of the alpha's words, he was still confused but he couldn't find it in him to hate Derek.

"We know." Lydia answered for him, "Derek. We know. I don't think any of us would want to be in your situation because we wouldn't be handling it at all. Everyone has questions, but now isn't the time to ask. We get it. But when you are ready, and Stiles too. There's so much going on, it's best we all back off and let Stiles breath."

Derek ran a hand through his hair and he nodded, "Thank you both." He managed, "Jackson please tell your dad thank you for all of this. This is more than I could have hoped for."

"Sure man. We are friends after all." Jackson found this reply was easy and he meant it. "He's safe here. You both are. Just let us know when you can have visitors, your family aren't the only ones eager to see Stiles. Isaac has been chomping at the bit all day."

Derek nodded, and Lydia closed the large oak door, the alpha removed his own shoes, finding that the walk in closet to his left had both their clothes hanging in it. Derek had significantly more, he noticed the large antique oak desk facing a closed tall skinny window with hanging blue curtins had both their school books. Their backpacks sat under the desk, Derek noted the sixty inch plasma tv hanging on the wall directly in front of the bed, two gaming systems connected to it sitting on the small glass entertainment center with surround sound speakers hanging in the corner of the room. Derek felt at home, he hoped Stiles would too, he found there was a comfortable white cushioned reading nook with red throw pillows, the wide window could be pushed open and lead to a balcony. Derek shivered recalling how Stiles had jumped from one balcony to the next, and quickly went to lock the window closing the blue curtains refusing to allow any light in.

There was a bookshelf with a few old classics, near the nook, nothing too exciting. The alpha sat down on the white cushioned curved armed bench at the foot of the bed, the oak clawed legs made it look fragile but it didn't groan under his weight and it was surprisingly comfortable. This whole room was for comfort and despite the white sanitized feeling it felt safe.

Stiles started to stir and Derek was quickly there at his side, grabbing a water bottle from the small packed fridge. He checked the time on his phone it was too early for a pain pill, he was grateful their bags had been brought up and his gym bag had all Stiles' needed medications, his suppressants were one of them.

"Derek?" The omega blinked slowly instinctively reaching out to the alpha, Derek wouldn't lie he enjoyed the feeling of being needed by his omega. He climbed slowly onto the bed setting himself up behind Stiles before adjusting the boy comfortably with a head on his chest.

"I'm here. You're not alone." He whispered into Stiles' hair as the omega snuggled into his side. The alpha reached down slowly to rest his hand on Stiles' side pulling the red t-shirt up slowly. He enjoyed the electric feeling any skin to skin contact created, and at the same time hated himself for finding any pleasure in Stiles' pain.

He found no pain there just a little discomfort, the omega sighed heavily halting when there was a pull on his stitches. Derek took the sharp pain quickly before it could register his omega smiled comfortably as reward.

"I have some water here. Are you thirsty Stiles?" The omega nodded eyes opening slowly.

"Yes. I feel like I swallowed cotton balls." He yawned then stiffened, not from pain but from the realization that he wasn't in the hospital or at home.

Derek didn't let him pull back to quickly, "Calm, please you'll pull a stitch or god forbid start bleeding again."

The omega's whiskey colored eyes were wide staring up at the alpha with an unreadable expression. Derek tried to feel their bond but again the omega had blocked him out, this hurt, especially now that Derek was feeling alone. Isolated from his pack, his inner wolf was whimpering at gnawing at the edges of his mind.

Stiles smelled so delicious and he was Derek's, why couldn't Stiles be his? Why did the omega hate him so much? The wolf was demanding that Derek stake a claim, stamp his territory but the alpha refused and felt torn because of it.

"Here's some water, drink slowly." Derek gently adjusted his omega into a better sitting position against the red pillow and then opened the bottle allowing Stiles to take it into his own hands.

"Where are we?"

"Second floor guest room of the Whittemore home."

The omega glanced around "Wow, fancy." He remarked sarcastically, glaring down at the water bottle after taking a few sips.

"Brandon, Travis, aunt Carolyn and baby Malia are here." Derek supplied "When you feel up to it they want to see you. "

"Oh, I get a choice alpha?" Stiles snapped at Derek not meeting his eyes. "How kind." He whispered under his breath.

"Stiles. Please, believe me." Derek took the hands holding the now capped water bottle. "I didn't have a choice. I would rather have you hate me forever than lose you. I am so sorry that your choice was taken. I want this to work. I want us to try and at least be friends. Please know that from here on out I will listen to your choices and respect them. Unless it puts you in direct danger. "

The omega didn't reply, so Derek continued. "This isn't an ideal situation but Jackson, Isaac and Lydia went through a lot of trouble to make this room comfortable for us. I have a feeling they are the ones that filled the fridge and I have a feeling the small table on that side of you," Derek pointed "might just have some snacks you find appealing. It's actually freaking me out how much Jackson seemed I don't know. Worried about you. He actually looked at me like-never mind."

Stiles was frowning but sniffing the air he only found his mates scent in the room and the faint smell of red vines? He wanted to reach over and check the drawer of the small nightstand with a rather simple white shade metal lamp decorating it. This room was beautiful and simple, Jackson's mom had good taste. Stiles winced inwardly thinking of his own mother, would they have known each other?

Derek must have figured what Stiles wanted because he was coming around the side of the bed and opening the small drawer to discover a plethora of candy, and chocolate chip granola bars.

Stiles gasped forgetting the water bottle, "This is ten times better than awful hospital food." He sounded more alive.

"It's like christmas." Stiles motioned for Derek to hand him a granola bar the sound of his stomach growling then prompted him to ask for two.

"If you are hungry let me know and I'll go find you something more sustaining than candy and granola bars even with chocolate chips."

Stiles was smiling at the granola bars, "I do like the chocolate chips." There was a sharp knock on the door before Derek could continue to enjoy the omega's rare smile.

He feels like growling but doesn't get a chance, the nurse is entering without permission, she ignores the tension she's caused in the alpha by stepping into his territory.

"Hello. My name is Stacy I'm the nurse assigned to you, Dr. Hale was more than happy to take over your case Stiles. You are very fortunate to have such-"

Stiles nervously looked to his alpha, "Is this a joke?" He didn't meet the alpha's eyes but he did openly glare at the nurse who wore awful red pea green scrubs and a clipboard, she had a syringe resting on the clipboard and Stiles was suddenly very uneasy. "I won't let that idiot near me with a ten foot pole. "

"Get out." Derek growled at the nurse feeling Stiles' sudden anxiety and taking his omega's words in as the final decision.

"Mr. Hale, I am only here to give the omega a shot of antibiotics it's routine." the nurse ignored Stiles' hiss of disapproval.

Derek frowned, "Dr Justice already gave Stiles antibiotics, enough that he should be glowing! I asked him before we left and I have a list of his medications and updated medication and allergy list. You are not coming anywhere him with that, and my cousin will not be allowed to step foot in this room. I want someone else knowledgeable and not a fucking idiot. Stiles is uncomfortable with him, and I don't blame him. I think the asshat still sits at the kids table at thanksgiving because that's how smart he is, and even then that's saying a lot!."

Stiles was shocked at hearing how Derek had made notes of his medications, not that he needed anyone to take care of himself, he could do that just fine. It was just surprising. And having that Dr. Hale anywhere near him made him curl inward. He wanted her to leave and Derek was making her leave with his words and his height he was standing with his hands in fists at his side, growling. Not that Stiles couldn't defend himself but it was nice having back up for once. Not that Derek Hale was someone he could trust-right? Dr. Hale had said something about leaving. What was it?

"My mistake." The nurse gave a tight smile, "I'm sure you grandmother will be upset at that decision she had hoped we could keep some things in the family. Family is all you have now. Seeing how your mother and uncle are behind bars until the council decides on their punishment. Your own sisters have disappeared obviously running from the disgrace of it. Your grandmother heard about the Cora's challenge for your mate's bond. And she's obviously run away to pout not having her way. Am I missing anyone? So I'm here under your Grandmother's show of love and support to you her last remaining family. It will break her fragile heart when I tell her just how grateful you are. I understand your omega is feeling anxious he does not come from a pack and he's been abused by his own father."

"You bitch." Stiles hissed trying to climb off the bed slowly, it hurt but he was going to do this. "You don't know anything about my father! He's a good man. He's never-he might be a workaholic and what he thinks of me is no one one's business. He's never hit me or intentionally done anything-" Stiles was starting to feel the room spin.

"Omegas are sad weak creatures." The nurse narrowed her eyes on the younger boy. "Even now he fights your bond. Lucky for you Mr. Hale, this will kill him eventually. "

Derek was catching Stiles as he swayed, "Get out! Get out and never come back if I see you near my family especially my omega I'll rip your throat out with my teeth!"

The nurse took a step back with a sneer, "I'll have them send someone else. He's unworthy of our-"

Derek almost left Stiles sitting on the floor but the omega grabbed the alpha's wrist. "No. Let her go. She can slither out and take her scent with her." Stiles was gasping his side burned, the alpha was picking him up gently taking him back to the bed. Isaac came rushing in hearing the raised voices, Jackson was talking to the nurse outside the room.

"Stiles?" Isaac was there beside the omega hovering while Derek growled low.

"That nurse was here to-"

"She upset Stiles. She called him a sad weak creature. I don't want her anywhere near my omega. Tell Mr. Whittemore-"

"What?" Isaac growled his eyes running over Stiles' pinched face, the omega turned his head towards his mate taking in a deep breath. In pain and clearly upset.

"It's not like I haven't heard it before." Stiles gritted out, not blushing when Derek lifted the boy's shirt placing a hand near the bandaged side Isaac looked away from the red staining the covered wound, Derek was taking the pain.

Isaac was out the door and he yelled to Isaac who let out another low growl in reply. There was shouting and several hurried feet.

Isaac returned Stiles' face was still pale but he breathing without a hitch, his hands weren't gripping Derek's forearm instead he had his head on Derek's thigh, his exposed bond mark looked so angry and red. The alpha looked so lost not knowing how to comfort, "It's time for his pain pill. But I don't want to move him-"

"I'll move. I'll move." Stiles grumbled eyes still closed his hands in a praying position under his face.

"I told Jackson and he's escorting the nurse and her staff out. Along with her equipment they brought. Mr. Whittemore will no doubt have someone here in a few hours. They only came because he thought Derek and the rest of the Hale family would feel more comfortable with their pack-"

"My third or fourth cousin is is a jackass. He's a misogynist that views omegas to be second class citizens. I think that's his brother's mate that nurse. I don't know, she looked familiar and reeks of their kinscent. I don't want them anywhere near my family."

Stiles tensed, he bit his lip trying to hold back the wave of pain, "I shouldn't have gotten up so fast. I couldn't-couldn't let her say things about my da-ad. My dad isn't bad. He's a workaholic." The omega ground his teeth. "He's never hurt me. Not like she thinks."

Isaac flinched his own anxiety started to rise remembering his own father's cruel hands, his words. There were ways a father especially an alpha could hurt a child it wasn't always with fists or belts.

"Please Isaac. Can you get me my bag." Derek motioned to his gym bag near Stiles' side of the bed. Isaac forced his memories back he needed to focus, needed to be strong. Stiles needed him, the omega had saved Isaac from injury had walked him through a panic attack and never brought it up. The omega could have told everyone just how pathetic the blond lacrosse player was, but he didn't. He didn't say anything. Then at the party instead of just leaving him to defend himself, Stiles had fought for him! Twice.

"Isaac?" Derek tried to snap the blond back into focus, the alpha's arm was viney with black as he pulled the pain from the thin omega. Isaac could see Stiles' ribs and guilt twisted in his gut remembering how he had once kicked him while he was tying his shoes. He had kicked him hard enough it probably cracked a rib, and he had laughed. He wiped at his eyes and nodded.

"Bag right. Sorry."

"I'm oh-k. I'm fine." Stiles melted into the alpha's touch. "That's better than ibuprofen."

Isaac found the bag, he carried it obedient to Derek hearing the clattering of pill bottles and rattle of tablets. "I'll get some water or gatorade? Stiles do you want juice instead?"

The omega was drowsy, "Huh? Where did nurse Ratched go?"

"She's long gone. Jackson kicked her out. I think he may have even thrown her out physically."

The omega giggled, whimpering when Derek removed his hand, the alpha quickly returned his hand.

"Stiles, I need to check to see if you pulled the stiches. First I'm going to give you a pain pill."

"No. I hate the medication. It makes me sleep too much. I'm fine. Please don't touch the bandage it hurts-"

"It hurts because it's healing Stiles and you moved too fast getting off the bed. You need a pain pill. " Derek kept his voice even, but omega huffed, eyes still closed, "Can't you keep the wolfy touch thing? I-I don't. I'm sorry do you hate touching me? I know-"

"Stiles." Derek looked hurt, Isaac could see it, he opened the bag needing something to do. "There were pain pills, two types and anxiety medication. He knew these ones so well because he had the same prescription. It wasn't a new bottle, he could see that by the date on the bottle. More guilt, how many panic attacks had they caused? Why? Why had he taken his anger out on Stiles? Jealous, the kid was smart he was always doing better than Isaac in every class they shared.

Stiles was quick with answers, he had a father that loved him. At least Isaac assumed so, remembering how Mr. Stilinski used to pick him up and drop him off at school, how Stiles mother had once come to the school to drop off a lunch box that Stiles had left at home. Isaac had just seen her that one time and he had watched as she knelt down and kissed the dark haired boy's head. She was smiling, her scent was sweet but not overly so. She wore a white dress with red roses swirling in a repeated pattern. Stiles had been angry and told her to go home that she shouldn't have come. Isaac hated the boy for that, his mother looked ready to cry but she just continued to pet the boy's hair.

She had wished Stiles a good rest of the day and hugged him. Isaac didn't have a mother his mother had died or bailed who knows and his father always blamed him. He had blamed him with his fists and his angry words that carried a heavier scent. And Stilinski had both parents. Isaac had felt jealous and angry at that age he never understood it. Watching the small kid, Isaac had later knocked the lunch box from Stiles' hands and Derek had waved it over the kid's head. Instructing him to jump for it, while the rest of the group laughed.

Realization hit him now, that was the first and last time Isaac saw the omega's mother, and now he knew why. She died, Mr. Whittemore had told Jackson that Stiles' mother had died. He never said how.

That evil bitch Jennifer had said something but Isaac thought he was dreaming. _"Just like mommy sent to the grave by an Argent!"_ what had she meant? Isaac tried to remember more but he snapped back to Derek, the alpha was struggling to keep Stiles calm.

Isaac realized his own anxiety was feeding into the omega's and he hated himself for being so weak. "Stiles." Isaac placed his hand on the omega's exposed shoulder, the shirt Stiles was wearing was Derek's, the lacrosse warm up shirt was way too big and hung off the omega's shoulder. There was bruising around the bond mark but no other marks trailing down the delicate collar bone and pale skin that lead further down. Isaac blushed as he arranged the bigger t-shirt, glad the alpha was too busy digging through the bag.

Stiles made a face as did Isaac the smell of copper, blood and dirt filtered up both the beta and omega grew tense. Dere had already climbed off the bed so Isaac was quick to act. "Sssh. Stiles. It's alright. You're safe. Just concentrate on my voice. You're safe, you're not alone. We are all here. Remember you said that to me

"Sorry, I wrapped my clothes in a plastic bag but I guess it still stinks. I'll throw them out, let me just set up your medication. So later Stiles is more aware of what he needs to take. First, Stiles take this pill. "

Stiles frowned trying to remember anything before the stabbing even the night of, it was all a blur. He wanted to remember everything but it made his chest tight and head ache, he t he opened his eyes wide, Derek was placing a pill to his hand. Isaac was holding a bottle of water, both watched him silently.

Stiles fought the panic and it was Isaac speaking in a calm tone, "Safe." his words were saying and Derek's scent was close the omega mechanically took the pill and drank the water someone was sitting him on his side so he could drink slowly. He tensed feelin air on his shoulder but Isaac had pulled his shirt up adjusting it once more careful not to touch his bond mark.

The blond, looked nervous and Stiles took his hand in his own, forgetting that Derek had disappeared from sight, not hearing the sound of running water indicating someone was washing their hands and putting gloves on. Isaac was telling Stiles something, and the omega wondered if the blond had always possessed such sad blue eyes. The omega could feel the guilt from the other party, knew that some things between them could not be forgiven and at the same time some things between them could never be forgotten.

"I wanted to tell you thanks. That night. What you did. You saved me, but even after beating some guy three times your size, you put my shoes on Stiles, fixed my shirt and my pants." The blond was holding the warm hand, his own going clammy. "I was so scared. I couldn't move even with the drug starting to wear off."

"Sssh." Stiles squeezed the hand holding his, Derek pulled the bandage off just as he had been shown, and glanced at Isaac urging him to continue, Jackson had silently come into the room washing his hands hastily helping his friend by holding out the saline and sterile gauze to dab at the moisture. His hands trembled slightly hearing Isaac retell his story. Stiles held Isaac's sad blue eyes with his own, there was no judgment, no pity no there was something else.

"How dare they. It wasn't your fault. None of that. That bastard was a thief and he deserved every inch of the beat down he received. Don't feel ashamed. Stiles gripped the hand, "You are never what happens to you." Something he always whispered to himself when he was at his loneliest. Look at Isaac he has friends, a new family to love him. Stiles heard Jennifer call Isaac an orphan and there were rumors about the beta's crazy abusive father. Stiles hated pity so he refused to give it in return. There was the fog, of the pain pill he cursed his weak immune system, he grumbled.

"I hate pain pills." Stiles whined.

"Sssh, It's done just don't move too quickly Stiles, you agitated the stitches, you're healing but it's still slow. Stop trying to fight everyone." Derek sighed.

Isaac felt Stiles' grip loosen, "I don't want this. I want to see my dad. Why hasn't he come to see me? Is he still mad at me? Tell him I'm sorry."

Isaac watched a tear slip past the closed lids and Jackson flinched looking away confused, he was always confused when it came to emotions more complex than the ones he was used to. Later he would call Lydia and talk to her she was smart she knew just what to say.

Derek didn't look at anyone instead he pulled the gloves off pulling his old lacrosse shirt down he thanked Isaac quietly and colmbed fingers through the soft brown hair of his mate. Swearing he would be better, he would try harder to show his mate he loved him, he was unworthy of Stiles but he would try to at least be better. He needed to talk to the Sheriff, if that was what Stiles wanted then dammit the alpha would make it happen no matter what it cost him.

As for the nurse and doctors Derek was feeling suspicious of anyone at this point, remembering his brother's near brush with death due to a hospital "mishap" but looking back was that even a mishap or was there something more going on? That nurse couldn't be right. His sister's would never leave like that. There was so much more going on and Derek was out of the loop, He couldn't leave this room for another four days, but maybe the Sheriff or Mr. Whittemore could come into the room. Would it upset Stiles? Maybe, but the omega deserved to know what was going on with the family he was now apart of. They were on equal grounds no secrets, misunderstanding led to all of this. Derek could at least start on mending some of these before the two moved forward.

Isaac stayed with Stiles pulling the soft red throw blanket up over the softly snoring younger boy, he glanced at Derek and Jackson. Both alphas had a very determined look.

"Dad said the Sheriff isn't allowed anywhere near Stiles there's a temporary restraining order. There were bruises and old wounds that the doctor brought into question."

Derek nodded, "If it's the cuts, we already talked about that. His dad doesn't even know as for the bruises that bastard Mccall caused the ones on Stiles' upper arms. That's why Cora headbutted him in the cafeteria. I didn't know it until later. Then again, Mccall tried to say I did it, but I saw him grab Stiles in the hall. Stiles fell to his knees and sobbed holding his arm. It was the one he uh, he heals slow and it was the arm from the accident but the other bruises had to be from Mccall. We fought in the nurse's office."

"That's the thing Mccall told the police he saw Stiles' bruises in the nurse's office and thought it was you." Jackson said this carefully and Derek growled low.

"I would never hurt him-"

Isaac and Jackson both winced before Derek could finish not meeting the alpha's hurt look.

"That's not fair! We all have a past with him. I just threatened him in the hospital I would have never gone through with it. I was just trying to get over the shock of finding out I was his soulmate. And the whole car accident that need I remind you YOUR MATE caused. " Derek shivered thinking of Sitles now in a hospital bed curled up in pain afraid. Or how he had been hanging in his seat bruised and bleeding.

Derek had pulled him out, he was the first one to touch Stiles to hold him and lay him on the grass. What feelings did he have then? God he was an idiot, he was a piece of shit that deserved everyone's judgment. He remembered Cora's accusations, Stiles had been in that hospital for hours waiting on his father.

"I know. I know. It's just. I'm a hypocrite. Alright we all are. Let's just find a way to fill in the holes my dad seems to think something big is going on. He was on the phone with Stiles' father he said it feels fixed. But I don't know man, I'm just a teenager okay, my biggest worry has been what color of sneakers to wear to school every day. "

Derek nodded, "It was easier when it was just lacrosse and Theo's parties."

"What if his dad is hurting him? Letting the Sheriff come here might do more harm than good." Isaac added, he made both alphas jump.

"Stiles isn't like that. He is stronger than you think." Derek recalled how the kid had fought off that attacker that tried to take Brandon. "I saw him shoot a fucking guy in the balls with a tranquilizer gun. He can be terrifying."

"Now that's a story I'd like to hear." Jackson looked over at the sleeping figure, "I'll um call my dad. Maybe he has the Sheriff's number, the Sheriff has been temporarily relieved of duty."

"This may just be a career ender." Derek murmured thinking of the older alpha. He had thanked Derek for saving his son that night of the accident, he didn't sound like a man who hated his son. Even when he was yelling he was more shaken then anything, and perhaps he wasn't the best father but when he was a father that loved his child. Derek remembered how the man had lunged at him after finding out about the forced bond.

Derek suddenly needed to talk to Mccall, even if they weren't on talking terms. His mate having been related to that crazy bitch Jennifer. The Sheriff's office was suspicious that the Argents had something to do with this but when his mother ordered all Argents rounded up Jackson said that Edwina Hale had halted the order talking directly to the council. Instead they questioned the local Argents that had always been true to the peace treaty signed centuries ago. Jennifer was found to be acting under her own adopted parent's orders. Poor girl was misguided. Was what Jackson had repeated word for word, something he didn't seem to believe.

Edwina was now head of the Hale pack until Derek was old enough to take over, that's when he turned eighteen. In a year, in a year he would be expected to properly mate with his omega despite Stiles' young age and produce another heir. Derek felt sick, this was his grandmother's old views. He was always secure in his mother's position that the idea of mating and starting a family was something he would be allowed to put off for years.

This was another choice they would take from Stiles, and Derek was going to fight it, he would fight all of it. He needed his mother and uncles' names to be cleared. He didn't even know what the hell the charges were yet. Jackson said he would find out, the alpha was warming back up to Derek and he felt as if their friendship was becoming more than just shallow acquaintances. It was developing into more of a pack like bond.

"I'll text Erica and Boyd and let them know how you two are doing they've been bugging me since you left the hospital. They've wanted to come visit but hang back not wanting to crowd or overwhelm the both of you."

Derek smiled slowly, "I'll text them I've been trying to text my family and no ones answered. I didn't even think about anyone else."

"It's okay we've kept them informed on Stiles' condition. Everyone is worried about you two. New bond and all." Isaac blushed again.

"What do you think about Mccall?" Jackson sighed, "I mean he did help us stock up on all Stiles' favorite things, the video games and movies, the books on the bookshelf he even dropped off a pile of comics. I just brought them up when you were yelling at the idiot nurse. He and Allison were cleared by the cops but I was there, you saw how Stiles had said Jennifer lured him out with Scott's phone. No way that idiot didn't know what his mate was up to. We all heard her call Stiles a slut in the cafeteria."

Derek shook his head, "No. As much as I want to blame it on someone I think that crazy bitch Jennifer did it all on her own. Or rather without Allison to help. Mccall and Allison showed up to my house that night, they both wanted to see Stiles and refused to leave. They actually accused me of leaving bruises-" Derek frowned as if piecing something together. "It's weird, Mccall was sure I was the one hurting Stiles. Her refused to leave until he saw Stiles for himself, and the Sheriff was arguing with my uncle. Stiles wouldn't let his dad into our room. My idiot cousin the doctor had just looked Stiles over said he would live. He told me to give my omega room I shouldn't spoil him by allowing him to be so clingy. Stiles by then had locked himself in the room we figured out he had climbed out of his room from the balcony.". Derek shivered recalling yet another unwanted memory. He would have to keep a better eye on this crazy, brave clever omega.

"Cora told me Scott had been texting about Stiles needing to help him talk to Allison. To convince her the two were just friends. Allison was confused, because Scott had lost his phone. If she had stolen it I would have detected a lie. That's why we had all gone to that party, why I texted you and the others. Why the Sheriff was on our asses. I got there in time to see Stiles climbing out of yet another damn balcony. The rest you know."

Derek's hands were shaking, he shoved them in his pocket out of sight, that night would give him nightmares till the end of his days.

Jackson reached out and put a grounding hand on his friend's shoulder squeezing, then an arm around Isaac's waist and squeezing him closer. "Do you think he remembers anything?" Jackson asked slowly having an idea he knew Derek would disagree with.

"We can't ask him it would upset him."

"It may-" Isaac started slowly "but what if there's something we missed. I barely remember anything it's mostly a blur mostly but you saw those guys with Jennifer. They had a plan and we obviously ruined it. I don't think it was some simple jealousy plan. Sure she wanted to be Derek's next mate but those guys they boasting about how proud their alphas were going to be. LIke they would receive a promotion." Isaac shivered.

Derek thought of the dream he had with his mate, the way he found his mate in a dream. Stiles had chattered about a lot of things some Derek vaguely remembered, due to his wolf just wanting to be close to his mate enjoying his scent and the sound of his voice. He had said something about little red riding hood and the alpha felt as if the words were at the tip of his tongue.

"Fine. Let Mccall and Allison visit but we ask Stiles first." Derek growled. "He has a choice in everything. " The alpha sighed, "Even if he makes the wrong ones sometimes we have to respect his requests and decisions. "

 _ **~0~**_

Stiles felt warm and protected in this nest with Derek behind him he should feel nervous but it felt like a giant blanket of warmth and muscle. The omega blushed, it was night the clock over Derek's shoulder showed it was 1 am in red numbers. The small adjoining bathroom light was left on to allow some light reach the still unfamiliar room.

He wondered what woke him up, he was having a rather nice dream, or rather it was a memory of baking cookies with his mother. Her face was had started to slip away from him over the years but recently he felt as if he remembered her more clearly. Recalling the bond he had made with another, that other person had fed memories to him, seeing her through someone else's eyes was different but he could see that whomever was giving him this gift of memory loved Claudia.

His heart felt heavy for the person, there was even a memory of watching her stand in her wedding dress with a very young Noah Stilinski. Stiles put a hand to his chest he held back the pain that he knew was not his. That person felt so much regret over misunderstandings and lost time. He glanced at Derek his face was pinched and his breathing was off.

The alpha was wearing a red lacrosse t-shirt and black sweatpants with the BHS running down the legs in white letters.

Stiles frowned realizing he was wearing a red lacrosse shirt as well, not remembering changing into it. He took a deep breath he smelled like Derek, and he had a feeling this was Derek's shirt he was wearing. A soft growl almost whimper brought him out of his trailing thoughts, he slowly sat up, feeling Derek's arm around his waist tighten. The alpha was mindful of Stile's wound even now, and the omega wasn't sure how he felt about all of this.

Stiles studied Derek's pinched face in the glow of the dimly lit room, he was handsome. He had always been handsome, he would probably age slowly and his strong jawline and scowly eyebrows would remain his most prominent feature. That and those eyes, as long as they weren't narrowed on a person like a predator does to prey.

Stiles wondered suddenly what Derek Hale would have nightmares about? He kept to himself and let Stiles just do whatever in the room. Not that Stiles had the urge to leave the room, he was still jumpy at the idea of being in Jackson's home, Carolyn had yet to come to their room and he was getting nervous. Derek couldn't leave for another three days, the two had to remain close. Stiles was starting to realize Derek never reached for him he waited as if for permission for Stiles to put a hand on his arm or allow an arm around his waist. Except when they slept, Stiles was starting to get used to the idea of waking up and not being alone. There was a protective arm around him always. And it felt as if the nightmares that usually plagued his dreams had suddenly been turned off like a switch.

His thoughts went back to the alpha at his side, he was frowning in his sleep a slight sweat broke out over his forehead. Was this a nightmare? What could the alpha be afraid of, he had everything, friends, family, status. Alright maybe he didn't have everything instead of an omega he picked he was stuck with Stiles.

Stiles curiously tested their bond, dropping his defenses, suddenly a tidal wave of emotions hit him. Guilt, sadness, loss, fear, anger and one Stiles knew all too well but would never associate with Derek. It was loneliness.

The omega moved closer but slowly, taking even breaths trying not to be overwhelmed by the emotions. He put a hand out to gently and slowly to run fingers through the dark hair resting now at his hip. His touch had the desired effect, the larger body seemed to melt under his touch, a deep shuddered breath released from Derek.

Stiles felt it, his alpha was closed off from his family, Carolyn had refused to even look at him let alone visit their room since the beginning of this ordeal. His mother isn't answering her phone, neither was uncle Peter. Cora and Laura had run away and weren't answering his desperate texts. He was always surrounded by friends and family and now he was alone, closed off. Stiles was still angry but he understood these feelings.

He could feel a calming start to move over the bond from Stiles' end, and the wolf on the other end relaxed snuggling closer to Stiles' hip. The omega's cheeks burned bright red at such close intimacy. "Get it together Stiles it's all instinct!" he whispered to himself.

Derek grunted hearing the omegas distress but Stiles calmed him once more by running his hands through the thick black hair.

Stiles allowed himself to drift back to sleep, finding himself in a familiar clearing. He heard his name coming from just behind the trees that circled the clearing. He hesitated from leaving the safety and warmth of this place but the urgency was there. It sounded like Derek, and Scott. Were they in trouble? Were they fighting?

Stiles glanced at the grass around him remembering the big comfortable black wolf, where was he?

"Scott!? Derek?" The omega hurried forward pushing through the trees, away from the light into the dark.

He was standing on the grass, the moon bright above him, people were arguing and fighting. He found himself there again on that lawn at that party. Things were a little hazy to him, that night was a blur but watching as a spectator was mind blowing.

"Derek?" Stiles could see how the alpha was standing glaring down at a person in his trunk.

"You don't fucking touch him again! I'm not going to kill you! I'm going to let his father decide what to do with you." he growled slamming a trunk down. Stiles could see how the alpha's claws dug into the expensive paint job, he was shaking with anger trying to pull his wolf back in. "They almost raped him, they were trying to rape him." Derek whispered to himself, "If I kill them it will be too soon, they need to be taken to the sheriff Stiles needs justice. Isaac is ok. He needs justice."

Then Stiles could see himself, it was so surreal, he was holding Issac up, and though the beta was taller than him he looked so much more vulnerable and almost fragile.

Stiles felt anger boil up, realizing it was a mixture of his own and someone else's.

"Stiles! You're safe!" Derek was moving slowly towards the two figures cradled between the two cars.

The omega could see his own wild look, the way his eyes darted between the figures closing in on him and the anxious beta. Then this alternate Stiles was shaking his dark head glaring down the alpha in front of him. He didn't know that he could be so protective it was almost embarrassing seeing how he held Isaac to him ready to fight anyone that got too close.

"I'm not going back there, I don't want to go anywhere near that house or your family."

"Stiles you're in shock!" Derek had his hands up he was trying to inch closer, he halted his actions and Stiles could see how the words caused the alpha to flinch as if slapped.

"Stop Derek he said he wasn't going back! I'll take him to my house." Scott was panting, Allison was with him and her shoulder was bleeding. The two looked like they'd been rolling in the dirt, Stiles watched in morbid fascination as his friend tried to step closer to Stiles, eyes flashing his hands out reaching.

"Fuck off Derek!" Isaac was growling, his focus was steady on Isaac and Stiles could see as well as feel the alphas concern. As much as he hated Jackson he could see he was being protective of Isaac but not just Isaac. Oh man, this was a dream because no way Jackson would ever feel protective of Stiles. Maybe he was taking a cue from Isaac, the beta was clinging to Stiles drunkenly, trembling visibly. "Scott you can't protect yourself let alone a weakling like Stiles."

Well I guess that was one way to sound protective, the omega rolled his eyes, something catching his attention. Jennifer she was pulling something out from behind her back, where the hell did she have that stored this whole time? Her angry glare was focused on Isaac like this whole thing was his fault.

Stiles ignored the whole argument unfolding he yelled for Isaac as he was taken by surprise, she was going to hurt him. The lying bitch, the way her eyes shown reflecting in the moon's light, almost just as bright as the blade so close to Isaac's adam's apple.

Stiles watched himself take a step forward, Isaac was trembling telling him not to, Jackson looked so helpless, no one was moving.

Stiles didn't remember this, not really any of it but he was watching like any spectator, his eyes were on Derek, Allison threw the star and it was struck away by the knife. Stiles fell forward ducking down, Jennifer easily sidestepped a tackle by Allison and instead focused on Isaac.

That bitch could hold a grudge, Stiles watched as Jackson cried out, his whole body propelled forward with an absolute helpless look of resignation. He knew he was going to be too late, he knew it but he still tried. Stiles knew this, he would do the same for his own friend slash brother. That's what Isaac and Jackson were they were assholes sure but they loved each other like brothers. Stiles recognized this and he respected it. He watched everyone's face focused on the blond. Except Derek, Derek was pushing forward he had yelled for Stiles, maybe he read Stiles' actions before the omega had even registered what he was going to do.

It was odd from this angel, like a ghost the omega stood close to the alpha watching his face lose all color, shock taking affect and both hands trembling clamping to his side. At first Stiles thought it was his alpha that had been stabbed or hurt and he whimpered wanting to wake up. However the look of confusion was heartbreaking as some slow truth dawned on the alpha that searched his clean hands. The alpha was expecting blood or something perhaps a knife's handle buried into his side. Instead he was on his feet eyes watery and focused on the figure leaning against the expensive charger.

No one moved, and Stiles tilted his head watching himself once more, he looked smaller. Was that really how he looked in comparison to everyone else, why were they so tall. Even that bitch Jennifer was taller than him, by the way Allison had an impressive hold on her cousin.

Stiles was remembering something, something Jennifer had said when she drove that knife in, except this wasn't his dream. He watched Derek run forward how he caught Stiles before he hit the ground,with the grace of a football player. No fumble, his words were pleading, they were demanding. Scott had removed his shirt Allison was being pulled off her cousin by deputies. Stiles wanted to yell at them, they were handcuffing her, they took Scott away too!

Dad was yelling, he was confused but Derek and Jackson were putting Stiles in a car, they were carrying him away, Derek was begging, he was demanding Stiles to stay awake to keep his eyes open. It was so confusing, Jackson was praising Stiles for saving Isaac, he was answering Stiles' slurred words.

Derek promised to buy Stiles a thousand more hoodies if he just stayed awake, the alternate Stiles watched the pain being taken away. He watched as the two blood stained alphas refused to leave the omega. Derek followed the stretcher into a room with a heavy metal door. Then Stiles was watching Derek.

He was being pulled away, he looked pale and lost that Stiles stopped himself from reaching out to touch him. His uncle Peter took Derek's place, and the omega realized they were pulling his pain away.

He could hear his father and Melissa yelling just outside the room and then recognized Deaton as he approached.

The monitors were singing, and Derek looked ready to faint or puke, he had a hand on his chest.

"NO!" Stiles returned to the conversation looking away from his motionless figure, what a weird thing to see himself laying there looking dead.

"It's his choice! Do you understand! It should be his choice, I'll be taking this from him!" Derek ran a hand through his hair. Stiles really did think the alpha was ready to puke.

"Make a decision! And quick!" The doctor snarled starting chest compressions. "We are losing him!"

Stiles wanted to tell the doctor to shut up, he was making Derek anxious, and it was giving Stiles a stomach ache. The omega ignored how they were beating on his chest, well the other him. He remembered his sore throat after waking up later, so that tube explained a lot.

Derek was on his knees his head down hands pulling at his hair, "He'll hate me." He whispered and Stiles took a step back, Uncle Peter put a hand on his nephew's broad back.

"He'll die Derek, if you don't." Red eyes flashed at red, and Stiles could see the pain in Derek's face. He had streaks where tears had cleaned the dirt away and his resolve was weak but it was there, he nodded closing his eyes briefly before standing.

Stiles hated this he wanted to throw something at the doctor's, wanted to shout angrily. They had taken their choice from them. They had stolen their lives, or whatever they would have decided. Derek's mouth wasn't moving but Stiles could hear his words, his apologies, his vow to make it up to Stiles every day until he dies.

Accepting that he would be hated for the rest of his life but Stiles would be alive. The omega took a step back hearing his father's continued shouts from behind the closed doors. A nurse had swung the door open coming in with bandages and he caught sight of Derek's friends all standing looking so lost, and Scott stood back confused. There were Deputies taking his dad away and then doors closed once more.

Stiles heard Derek's savage growl after he bit down, Stiles gasped sitting up coughing and shaking.

"Sssh. Stiles. Stiles, it was a dream. Just a bad dream you're okay. You're okay." Derek's voice was strained but he was holding Stiles to him, the omega sobbed uncontrollably.

These bastards playing with people's lives, toying with their future like they were just pawns on some giant fucking chess board.

His trembling hands were clutching to the soft t-shirt the alpha was wearing and Stiles pulled himself closer to the alpha needing to be near his scent taking deep pulls of the calming scent.

Derek's hand was cradling the back of his head, his other rubbing circles into his back. The omega was trembling uncontrollably.

"Stiles, sssh. Are you in pain? I've got you. No one can hurt you here. I have you. I won't let them ever hurt you again."

' Who will protect you?' Stiles thought to himself sadly.

"You should have let me die. Why didn't you let me die. No one would miss me" Stiles sobbed feeling the alpha suddenly stiffen.

"No. Stiles no! You don't ever say that. You are worth ten of me. You make everything better just being there. It's me who should have died, I should have been there to take that knife. You are so brave and clever. So clever. Please. Just don't ever say that again. I-I'll die too if you die. Bond or no bond. I'll die too. I'll die too."

Stiles pulled away glancing up at the alpha holding him gently, Derek's eyes were squeezed shut, and the omega tried their bond feeling the flood of strong emotions. Protectiveness, fear, and something he wasn't familiar with but Stiles would think about it later. He instead remembered the few moments in their past were they had cuddled silently just enjoying the quiet. Or the fun exchange of banter, those text messages had been real. Before things started to snowball downhill. Stiles took a deep breath, still aware the alpha was so focused on trying to convince Stiles of his worth that he hadn't realized the omega was studying him.

The big idiot hadn't even realized that Stiles opened their bond he needed to know the truth of whatever this was. Be it instinct or biology, or maybe something else. He held onto hope, the small things the alpha had done for him leading up to this. Sure there were bad things, Stiles could hold onto that later, but right now he wanted to know if they were even compatible. The alpha had begged him to not die, and that was before their bond.

It started as a slow nuzzle, Stiles rubbed his cheek against the apha's coarse unshaven chin. He took a deep breath and nipped on the alpha's chin, there still wasn't a response or at least one Stiles wanted. The alpha instead had only pulled Stiles closer thinking the omega was still lost in his dream needing comfort. This feel of protectiveness and warmth pushed Stiles more, like a challenge. He wondered if there was more there, under the guilt, under the pain, the sense of obligation, duty and the loneliness.

He felt something flare in the red ribbon representing their bond, and when his lips connected with unsuspecting alpha's. Stiles had never kissed before, he was sure from watching countless romcoms, and maybe the notebook once or twice. Don't judge, he got the jist, lips pressing against lips, he could do that. However he had not prepared himself for the electricity behind such intimacy. When his soft lips moved over Derek's slightly chapped ones there was an energy that flickered invisibly between them. Or maybe he imagined it, he felt the tug on his bond, and with his eyes closed he could see the deep red ribbon light up like lava.

He took a deep breath, feeling the alpha hesitate not from rejection or disgust but more from shock. His eyes were wide open, and Stiles held the alpha's face between his two hands and it was the alpha who Stiles' body relaxed on top of the alpha's. How did he get on top? Derek's body tensed he opened his mouth running thick pointed tongue's tip to trace over Stiles' less prepared. The omega gasped allowing entrance, their tongues danced. Stiles' more hesitant and clumsy but Derek deepened the kiss, welcoming, coaxing Stiles' small wet tongue into his own mouth. The alpha sucked down and Stiles caught his breath once more. Hands were in his hair, then he realized he was rolling his hips downwards. The feeling through the bond was pure pleasure, he could feel what he was doing to the alpha and at the same time feel what was being done to him. He had only meant to kiss Derek, but what was this?

Hands were under his shirt, his own twisted into the alpha beneath him, then a phone's alarm went off and the alpha pulled his head back breaking the kiss with a moan.

Stiles groaned blinking down at a mystified face, Derek was looking up at Stiles as if he had been presented with a birthday present a day early. Unsure if it was real, Stiles could feel the alpha tap their bond, shuddering when he felt a tug back.

"Why would you have an alarm for five am?" Stiles broke the silence, squinting at the clock over to Derek's side of the bed. The orangish red numbers flashed five am, Derek's alarm on his phone fell silent.

"It's time for your pain pill." Derek half whispered running a tongue over his lips.

This brought Stiles' attention and focus on the movement remembering what it felt like to have the alpha's tongue in his mouth. "Oh." Stiles replied not ready to be released or to release the alpha. He laid his head down against the older boy's chest, hearing the galloping heart just behind the muscled and bone. He was glad Derek couldn't see the blush he was feeling spread from his cheeks clear to his toes, Derek's hand was still under Stiles' shirt. One rested with a thumb just an inch away from Stiles' puckered nipple, and the other very low on Stiles' back. He could feel something very hard against his thigh and was very aware that he had something equally as embarrassing resting against a nicely toned stomach.

Stiles took another deep breath enjoying the mix of their scents, realizing he probably wasn't in any pain because Derek had his large warm hand near Stiles' wound and had most likely been checking if he was in pain.

This was amazing that the alpha still maintained a fucking hot as hell kissing technique all the while making sure the omega was comfortable. There was warmth in the bond, warmth, affection and arousal, from both ends well no shit he didn't need to be psychic to know that they were both aroused. Stiles smiled to himself, he moved to make himself more comfortable and the alpha's hands shot downwards to hold the omega's hips still.

"Stiles, uh. Please don't move around too much. I'm-I. That is I need a minute." Stiles would have worried about the gruff tone but he could feel something in their bond. And when he closed his eyes he thought he heard the faint echo of math equations. He started to giggle, Derek Hale was embarrassed and definitely trying to talk his erection down.

"What's so funny?" Derek pushed his head back into the pillows exhaling heavily, only to groan painfully, the this action forced his hips upwards having the opposite effect of what he intended.

Stiles bit his kiss swollen lips, was he taking advantage of Derek? The alpha had been pulled from a nightmare and suddenly they were making out. Stiles could feel the rock hard length against his thigh and it only made his own weep with want. Was this a bad idea with stitches and a fragile bond? Yes, definitely yes, but tell a hormonal teenager that.

"Sorry." Stiles squirmed innocently appearing as if he was trying to make himself comfortable. Derek was holding his breath, his hands trying to be gentle but he kept Stiles' hips still. It felt good to be touched Stiles watched the apha beneath him close his eyes and try to even his breathing.

"Sorry, am I crushing you?" Stiles asked shyly, Derek grunted when Stiles rolled his hips downward. The alpha shook his head and Stiles was glad Derek had his eyes closed.

"I better get that pill for you-" Derek groaned Stiles continued to supply friction. "Stiles?" The alpha caught his breath.

"Derek." Stiles moaned breathlessly.

"Stiles, oh god. We can't your stitches. Just let me-"

The omega felt drunk with power, the alpha was unable to move away but his phone alarm went off once more refusing to be ignored and the warm pressure disappeared. Derek had shifted out from under the smaller boy slowly and almost hesitantly.

Stiles felt his cheeks flush when a warm hand reached out to gently cup the side of his face, offering a water bottle and then a hated pink pill.

"I-I'm sorry Stiles. If I was inappropriate right now. It's no excuse I was half asleep-"

Stiles grinned taking a sip of the water swallowing the pill, he winced briefly, maybe moving around had been a bad idea.

"I should look at that-"

"No. It's just now, that. That wasn't all you. I may have initiated it. Anyway. Goodnight Sourwolf." Stiles said this in the same tone he would be telling someone about the weather. The very confused alpha was caught off guard he didn't know how to reply. He just stared with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water before replying.

"Uh, um. Goodnight then."

Derek switched the bedside lamp off and slowly climbed into bed next to the omega, his body was stiff. Stiles almost felt sorry for Derek, it was going to be a long night, whereas the omega already felt the warmth and security helping the drugs push him right back into a deep sleep. His last memory was of a blanket being pulled over his smaller body and arms holding him against a solid chest.


End file.
